OSCURA PASION:Sirius loves Hermione
by Neinde
Summary: Hermione se ve atada por su amor a Sirius, pero este resulta ser un fiel seguidor de Voldemort,Hermione se ve arrastrada a formar parte de las filas de los mortifagos, aun asi dentro de ese oscuro mundo, su pasio por Sirius la salvara de la corrupcion.M
1. Inesperado

Oscuridad

**Bueno chicas, ni se imaginan la que monte para poder colgar el fic XDD es que no me andaba bien la pagina.**

**Espero que les guste la historia y disfruten leyendola tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Las faltas de ortografia no las arregle porque tardaba demasiado XDDD espero no dañarles las retinas jajaja**

**DEJENME REVIEWS SI LE GUSTA PORFAAAA(k)(k)(k)**

**VALE**

Oscuridad.

Más oscuridad.

Era lo único que Hermione veía a su alrededor. Era una oscuridad impenetrable, pero a lo lejos se dibujaba una difusa figura, ella trataba de alcanzarla, pero se desvanecía entre sus dedos una y otra vez.

Vagaba por los pasillo de una enorme mansión en busca de aquella figura, otra muchas sombras encapuchadas y de rostros marmóreos la observaban desde los recovecos y solo la dejaban avanzar en una dirección como si marchara hacia un destino inexorable.

Una puerta.

La bruja levantaba la mano para empujarla, para desvelar el secreto de la figura encapuchada que la había llevado allí, pero la puerta se abría sola hacia adentro desvelando poco a poco...UNA CARA PÁLIDA COMO LA MUERTE.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

-Herm, Herm despierta solo ha sido un sueño venga tranquila.

Parvati acarició el pelo de Hermione lentamente abrazándola y susurándole palabras de consuelo.

La bruja sentía como si se le fuera a salir el corazon del pecho ¿Qué significaba aquel sueño?

Esa cara le resultaba familiar...aunque lo mismo podía ser el rostro de cualquier monstruo de las películas muggles que había visto cuando era pequeña.

Era una estupidez asustarse, pero...esa cara hacía que las tripas se le revolvieran de horror y al vez le inspiraba respeto.

¿De qué le sonaba?

Definitivamente no podía recordarlo, pero tendría suficiente tiempo para hacerlo durante las vacaciones que iban a pasar en la Casa Black.

No le apetecía en absoluto ir a esa endemoniada casa. Endemoniada. Sí, ese era el adjetivo. Era una madriguera de viejos y oscuros secretos nigrománticos.

-Gracias Parvati, ya estoy mejor, ha..ha sido una pesadilla nada más.

-Hermione, quizás-dijo Parvati mirando hacia otro lado-deberías ir a hablar con Dumbledore, durante las últimas semanas siempre te despiertas así. Las demás estamos procupadas, puede que te este pasando algo relacionado con...-Hermione no le dejó terminar la frase.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Señor Oscuro-titubeó antes de seguir, solo los mortífagos le llamaban Señor Oscuro-digo con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Lo que pasa es que no voy a pasar las vacaciones en casa y estoy nerviosa. Ahora bajemos todas a desayunar.

Hermione les dedicó una sonrisa que no las dejó muy convencidas y comenzó a vestirse para bajar

al Gran Salon a desayunar con Harry y Ron.

Cuando llegó sonrió a sus amigos que ya le habían guardado un sitio.

-Hola chicos¿Qué tal?

Harry la saludó a ojos vista muy entusiasmado.

-Preparado para salir de este colegio de una vez-dijo sonriente-aunque me parece que vosotros dos no compartís mi entusiamo-dijocon una mueca comprensiva.

Ron lo miró como si lo que decía fuera muy obvio.

-Harry por dios ¿Qué dices? Quién no va a querer pasar la navidad en una mansión llena de dixies, retratos cuyo pasatiempo es dar alaridos y un elfo doméstico que si te descuidas un poco estara encantado de echar veneno en el té que le pides ¿Quién no va a estar impaciente por llegar allí?-el pelirrojo enterró lo rostro entre las manos y meneó la cabeza.

-Vamos Ron, no será tan terrible, estaremos con toda la familia-dijo Hermione con un falsa sonrisa.

-A mi no me engañas Hermione, si Kreacher no nos mata esta vez tendremos suerte y si gracias a la Señora Black no perdemos los tímpanos también ¡Va a ser horrible!

Harry y Hermione se rieron con ganas de la cara de desesperación de Ron que repetía una y otra vez que no veía por que lo encontraban gracioso.

-Estoy realmente impaciente por ver a Sirius de nuevo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sirius...

Hermione se puso colorada solo de pensarlo, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero el padrino de Harry era el hombre de sus sueños. Ya no era una niña, ese era su último año en el colegio y tenía casi cumplidos los 18.

Había luchado junto a Sirius en numerosas batallas y él siempre la recompensaba con alguna mirada o sonrisa...de esas que se echan los adultos.

Le gustaba MUCHO, pero no aspiraba a él, seguramente la vería como una niña...aunque este año las cosas podrían cambiar. Quizás...

-Harry ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de Herm? Como nos escucha cuando le hablamos.

Harry rio con ganas y miró a Hermione que se había puesto tan colorada como las velas que flotaban por el techo del castillo y miraba a Ron con mirada asesina.

-Calla Weasley-dijo cortante, lo que hizo que harry y Ron se rieran más aún- Muy bien, veo que os ha dado por hacer la gracia, así que me voy a ir a preparar mi maleta.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue aguantándose las ganas de echarle a cada uno un conjuro vomita-babosas,

Hermione, Ron Y Harry esperaban impacientes en la esquina más oscura del parque de Privet Drive.

Se suponía que allí debía recogerlos un grupo de escoltas de la Orden, pero los muy impuntuales no llegaban.

-Algo debes haberles pasado-dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo-sino no estarían tardando tanto.

-¿Iban a venir los de siempre?-preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros y justo cuando iba a constestar se escuchó un zumbido en el aire. Los tres amigos se quedaron muy quietos y callados. Estaban en un barrio muggle, pero eso no los sacaba del peligro.

-Harry saca la capa de invsibilidad-susurró Hermione pegándolos a ambos a si misma.

Harry la sacó cubriéndolos a los tres que se quedaron muy quietos esperando a ver que pasaba.

De repente hubo un fogonazo y un estallido y...Lupin apareció de la nada.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados y se quitaron la capa para saludarle.

-¡Profesor Lupin!-dijeron al unísono.

-Hey chicos ¿Qué tal? Los de la Orden deben estar al llegar je je je. Siento que os hayamos hecho esperar pero es que se nos unió un acompañanate más en el último momento-dijo sonriendo azorado.

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-¿Un nuevo acomp...

-¡CHICOS CUANTO TIEMPO!

-Oh dios-pensó Hermione sin atreverse a girarse-esa voz, no me lo puedo creer.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó Harry corriendo al encuentro de su padrino.

-Hey Harry, estás hecho todo un hombre como has crecido y tu Ron ¿Ya te afeitas?-comentó Sirius en tono de broma.

Ron rio y le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo, entonces Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo saludó sonrojándose.

-Ehm...ho..hola Sirius.

Sirius le sonrió de una forma nada paternalista sino más bien seductora y avanzando unos pasos hacia ella la tomó por la barbilla alzándole la cara unos centímetros.

-Vaya Herm, cada vez que te veo estás más guapa-dijo mirándola a los ojos-jajaja dale un beso a tito Sirius anda.

Hermione se hubiera puesto más roja si hubiera podido, pero ya tenía toda la sangre del cuerpo concentrada en las mejillas.

Se puso de puntillas y encaminó sus labios hacia la mejilla de Sirius que haciendo un movimiento solo perceptible para Hermione y el movió la cabeza dejando que ella depositara el beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Buena chica.-le susurró de cerca.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?-preguntó Lupin que sí que había visto la escena y miraba a Sirius con desaprobación.

-Harry ¿Has traído tu escoba no?-preguntó Sirius.

-Claro.

-Pues lleva tu a Ron, yo llevaré a la señorita-dijo guiñándole pícaramente a Hermione que se quedó

de piedra en el sitio. Sirius nunca había mostrado tanto interés en ella, es cierto que siempre le había mirado con cierto brillo en los ojos, pero de ahí a que todo el mundo lo advirtiera...

Todos se montaron en las escobas y la bruja fue a ocupar su sitio detrás de Sirius.

-Oye Herm ¿Has volado muchas veces en escoba?

-Pocas por no decir ninguna-dijo ella extrañada-¿Por?

-Creo que será mejor si tu te pones delante, así podré cogerte bien, desde atrás no podré sujetarte si hacemos alguna maniobra extraña.

El color rojo de las mejillas de Hermione hacía un buen contraste con la pícara sonrisa de Sirius sí señor y Hermione se cagó en quien hubiera inventado el doble sentido.

Se colocó delante de Sirius que le pasó las manos por la cintura de paso antes de ponerlas sobre la escoba.

Hermione se paró a pensar si no estaría siendo víctima de una apuesta o de una broma ¿De qué iba todo esto de los besos, las caricias y el interés subrepticio? No quería quejarse, pero algo en su interior le gritaba ¡CUIDADO QUE TE TANGAN AMIGA! Y no sabía si hacerle caso o no a esa voz, aunque digamos que los labios de Sirius en su oído susurrándole que se sujetara fuerte la decidieron a mandar a la voz a la mierda.

El viaje fue movidito, pillaron unas cuantas corrientes de aire que les dificultaron el vuelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Sirius a Hermione inclinándose sobre ella que en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en los fuertes músculos de el pegándose a su cuerpo y tan ensimismada estaba que eso estuvo a punto de decir.

-Menudos abdomin...¡¡viento!! sí,sí, sí hay demasiado viento-dijo nerviosa intentando quedar bien.-espero que haya colado-pensó.

Cuando aterrizaron en la zona sobre la que se hallaba la casa Black la cara de Hermione oscilaba entre el rojo cuando Sirius le sonreía o le hablaba y el verde vomito por el mareo que tenía.

Molly Weasley salió a recibirlos a todos.

-¡Queridos!¿Cómo están? Vegan, vengan, pasen que fuera hace muchisimo frío.

Los metió a todos en la casa después de la tradicional ceremonia de los múltiples besos que Molly dedicaba a cada uno.

Hermione avanzó sujetándose el vientre y lamentándose de que cuando entrara en la casa Black no tendría manos suficientes para taparse los oídos, pero es que era eso o vomitaba allí mismo. Así que entró resignada en la Mansion Black.

Pero no pasó nada cuando todos entraron, ni retrato chillón ni elfo doméstico homicida. La casa Black tenía hasta un deje navideño.

Molly advirtiendo la estupefacción de los chicos les explicó.

-Esto esta tranquilísimo desde hace unos pocos meses, dejamos a Sirius unos meses solo en la casa y cuando volvímos había conseguido...dominarla digamos-dijo con una chillona risita final.

Los chicos miraron en derredor maravillados.

-Sirius tenemos que felicitarte tío-dijo Ron aún boquiabierto.

-Que sepas que me costó lo mío-dijo serio, luego miró a los demás-¿Hermione estás bien? Molly, el viaje le ha sentado mal. Creo que deberìas subirla a la cama.

-Oh no, estoy bien Señora Weasley gracias-dijo, pero se le escapó una arcada.

-De eso nada jovencita, venga para arriba ¡YA MISMO!

Molly subió a Hermione y la recostó sobre una mullida cama, la cual ella hubiera dicho que era imposible tener en la casa Black, al menos unos meses atras.

-Te subiré la cena en un rato cielo, ahora descansa.

-Gracias Molly.

-¡Sirius! Levanta el culo de esa silla y vena a ayudar-vocifero Moody

-Va va...-Sirius se levantó a regañadientes y se acercó hasta la mesada de la cocina.-¿Qué hago?

-Ron y Harry ¿Por qué no le subís la cena a Hermione?-dijo Molly tendiéndoles la bandeja con el zumo y la sopa de Herm.

Los chicos ya habían empezado a levantarse cuando Sirius los detuvo.

-Tranquilos terminad de cenar ya iré yo-dijo sonriente, los chicos se encogieron de hombros y le dejaron ir.

-Dile que luego subiremos a verla.

Lupin observaba a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Yo voy a ir a por unas cosas a la bodega¿Moly necesitas que te baje algo?

-No Remus, gracias.

Lupin salió de la cocina detrás de Sirius y lo paró en el rellano de la escalera.

-Sirius Black ¿Qué demonios piensas que haces?

-Llevarle la cena a una dama convaleciente Remus¿ Qué pensabas tu?-dijo poniéndose a la defensiva de repente.

-Es una cría por Dios.

-Remus, ya no es ninguna chiquilla y lo que yo haga no te incumbe.-se dio la vuelta ingnorando el suspiro de Lupin y subió las escaleras.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos suavemente.

-Adelante-dijo Hermionem incorporándose y dejando espacio en la cama para sus amigos, tamaña fue la sopresa que se llevó al ver entrar a Sirius.

-Sirius...

-Sorpresa-dijo este sonriendo- le traigo su cena señorita.-se acercó hasta la cama sentándose a su lado y acomodando la bandeja en el regazo de Hermione. Le acomodó una servilleta en el escote del camisón rozando la piel de su pecho levemente haciendo que ella se estremeciera visiblemente. Y luego destapó la olla en la que traía la sopa, pero al pasársela a Hermione metió la manga en la sopa manchándose y volcando el cuenco.

-¡Ah!-la bruja dio un respingo y se levantó de la cama por la que la sopa ardiente de había derramado.

-Oh vaya¡fregotego! -dijo Sirius apuntando a la cama, pero sin reparar en su camisa-que torpe.

-No pasa nada tranquilo Sirius te has manchado la manga-Hermione se acercó a el para arremangarlo y que no se manchara más.

-Tranquila no pasa nada- dijo poniéndose nervioso de repente-no te moles...tes.

Muy tarde Hermione ya había dejado al descubierto su antebrazo, desvelando la Marca Tenebrosa en él. No podía creerlo, Sirius un mortífago. No podía ser verdad.

Hermione retrocedió alejándose de él, pero se topó con la cama y cayó sobre ella sin estrépito. Se había quedado boquiabierta.

Sirius se acercó lentamente y se colocó sobre ella en la cama con el antebrazo aún al dscubierto.

-Hermione-dijo con el rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella- me gustas, siempre me has gustado y ahora que ya eres mayor de edad puedo...proponerte cosas. Tengo planes para ti preciosa.

Sobre esto-se señaló la Marca- no digas nada ¿No lo harás no?-Hermione estaba demasiado fascinada y asustada por lo que negó con la cabeza- así me gusta pequeña. Háblame ¿Me lo prometes?

-S..sí...-dijo Hermione en un jadeo entrecortado.

-Sellemos nuestra promesa pues-Sirius unió sus labios a los de ella, dándole a Hermione su primer beso.-y ahora duerme-dijo echándole un hechizo.

-Mi primer beso me lo da un mortífago-fue el último pensamiento de Hermione antes de desvanecerse.

**MUAJAJA hasta aquí el primer chapter jis jis jis. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, si veo que les gusto pues ire colgando mas ok**

**BESOOOOS VALE**


	2. Senda del Diablo

**Gracias a las k m dejaron reviews, M HICIERON MUXA ILUUUUUUUUU(k)(k)(k)**

**NAYLACHRIS oajala algun dia escriba como tu joe XDDD**

**Bueno chicas, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!**

Sirius observó el rostro dormido de Hermione y lo acarició con la yema del dedo índice

Sirius observó el rostro dormido de Hermione y lo acarició con la yema del dedo índice.

-Siento hacerte esto preciosa, pero es tu destino. El Señor Tenebroso te quiere como servidora, eres brillante y podrás serle de mucha ayuda. Espero que me perdones y decidas seguirme, de lo contrario...por más que me gustes tendré que matarte-acabo acariciando el cuello de ella.

Luego se levantó y bajó de nuevo a la cocina componiendo una falsa sonrisa.

-Chicos Hermione ya está dormida, me ha dicho que os diga que ya os verá mañana.

Harry y Ron lo miraron un poco extrañados por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero se encogieron de hombros y retomaron su conversación sobre el surtido saltaclases con los gemelos.

Hermione se levantó con una ligera jaqueca parpadeando varias veces para situarse. Reconoció la habitación de la mansion Black y luego...recordó.

Las imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza y se llevó las manos a los ojos como intentando pararlas.

Sirius...un mortífago.

No le entraba en la cabeza que el padrino del Niño-Que-Vivió fuera uno de los fieles seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

El Señor Oscuro...¿Por qué lo llamaba así? Con ese nombre sugería que le tenía deferencia.

Y no era así...¿Verdad?

¡NO! No podía ser, además ¿Cómo iba aceptarla entre sus filas Voldemort si ella era una sangre sucia?

No quería pensar más, solo quería tomar algo que le aliviara el dolor de cabeza, pero para eso debía bajar y ¿Quién sabe si se encontraría a Sirius allí?

Era la última persona a la que Hermione quería ver es ese momento. Recordó su dulce sonrisa y sus labios más dulces aún.

Herm se llevó los dedos a los labios y recordó el tacto de los de Sirius sobre ellos. Se estremeció.

-¡Maldito mortífago!-exclamó dando un puñetazo al cojín más cercano. Estaba enamorada de él y lo sabía MUY bien. Sabía que iba a seguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno si él se lo pedía.

Pero no quería hacerlo, pensó en sus amigos y fue como si un gigantesco ladrillo le cayera en el corazón...porque dscubrió que comparados con Sirius, no le importaban NADA.

Hermione lloró en silencio.

-¿En qué me he convertido en tan poco tiempo?¡En qué me has convertido Black!?- golpeó una y otra vez el cojín con los puños intentando conjurar su dolor en aquellos golpes, intentando ahogar los gritos de su alma, que al contrario que su raciocinio, llamaba a Sirius con toda su fuerza.

Luego sintiéndose demasiado cansada como para seguir se levantó y se miró en el espejo.

No iba a poder decirle No a Sirius cuando le pidiera que se uniera junto a él a las filas de Voldemort así que lo mejor era ir asumiendo su nueva identidad.

Sacó una camisa negra del armario y unos pantalones negros a juego, se puso unas botas del mismo color y después de peinarse bajó.

Cuando entró en la cocina se hizo el silencio todos la miraban boquiabiertos, tenía un aspecto...oscuro y siniestro. Entera de negro con su larga cabellera cayéndole por la espalda y enmarcando su pálido rostro.

Clavó sus enormes ojos tristes y ahora más negros que marrones en Sirius como diciéndole -mira lo que has hecho-, pero él que no se esperaba un cambio tan repentino sonrió como satisfecho por el cambio.

-Vaya Herm, no sabía que te sentara tan bien el negro-dijo dedicándole una de esas sonrisas suyas, pero para su desconcierto ella ni se inmutó. Se sentó en la mesa entre Harry y Ron enfrente suya y tras bajar la cabeza unos momentos compuso una sonrisa.

-Molly ¿Puedes darme algo para desayunar? Después de la nochecita que pasé tengo un hambre de licántropos.

Todos estaban demasiado estupefactos como para reír su broma, pero cuando Molly reaccionó poco a poco fueron volviendo a sus quehaceres normales.

-¿Herm te sientes bien? No tienes muy buen aspecto- dijo Ron reparando en la palidez de su rostro.

-Ron tu rompes los espejos cuando pretendes mirarte en ellos y nadie te lo restriega-dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo. Los gemelos estallaron en risas, pero Molly frunció el entrecejo.

-Venga chicos basta ya, acabaos vuestros platos y empezad a ayudar a terminar de arreglar la buhardilla.

-Molly creo que con un poco de ayuda podré terminarla yo solo, deja a los chicos descansar, me llevaré a Herm creo que le hará bien cambiar de aires.

-Como quieras Sirius.

Nadie reparó en el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Hermione cuando Sirius pronunció su nombre, pero ella no se negó es más TENÍA que hablar con eé.

Una vez hubieron terminado sus desayunos y recogido la mesa se pusieron en marcha hacia la buhardilla para limpiarla.

Hermione caminó detrás de Sirius en completo silencio y cuando él le abrió la puerta de la buhardilla pasó sin siquiera mirarlo, pero una vez hubo cerrado la puerta Él la tomó por la cintura y volvió a besarla.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y lo rodeó con sus brazos entregándose a ese beso que reafirmaba un oscuro pacto.

-Hola de nuevo-dijo el nuevo Sirius acariciando la espalda de Hermione.-espero que no hayas olvidado tu promesa.

-No Sirius, voy vestida como una muerta en vida por puro gusto-dijo ella sarcástica y olvidando todo su amor por él le dio un puñetazo en la cara.- Eso es por todo lo que vas a hacerme hacer.

-Hermione-dijo el frotándose el pómulo dolorido- junto al Señor Oscuro constuiremos un mundo de tinieblas y misterio y tu serás mi princesa en él.

-No me hables como si fuera una niña Sirius-dijo ella muy seria- construiremos una mundo de oscuridad y sangre...y sangre es lo que quiero de ti-él la miró sin comprender por lo que ella se explicó-quiero que hagamos un juramento de sangre Sirius y que nos juremos amor eterno por siempre, porque si me uno a las filas oscuras, es solo por ti.

Sirius la cogió por los brazos y la acercó mucho a el susurrándole lascivamente.

-Se me ocurre otro juramento mejor Herm...

Ella lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo y se sentó sobre él sacando la vaita y apuntándole al pecho apretando hasta que a través de la fina tela de la camisa se vio un mancha oscura de sangre.

El hizo una ligera mueca de dolor y clavó su mirada en la de ella que había acercado su rostro serio al de él.

Ya no era una niña se dijo Sirius a si mismo, no podía tratarla como tal.

-Júramelo, con sangre-volvió a repetir ella.

-¿Quieres sangre Hermione?¿Estás segura?-ella se mantuvo impasible. Sirius tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó como jamás habií besado a otra mujer. La besó hasta que salió sangre de sus labios y luego la soltó.

Hermion se quedó mirándolo muy sorprendida sin atinar a hacer nada, con los labios de un seductor color carmesí, entonces Sirius se abrió la camisa y se llevó los dedos a la herida que ella le había hecho llenándolos de su sangre, la sangre que luego mezcló con la de los labios de ella.

Hermione lamió sus labios y sonrió acariciando los de Sirius.

-Y ahora llévame por tu Senda del Diablo si quieres Sirius Black.

Se encontraban en un sitio que Hermione no conocía, al menos no por dentro, porque visto desde fuera no era otro que la Casa de Los Gritos.

Avanzaron por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión torciendo por corredores cada vez más oscuros hasta que Sirius abrió la puerta de una lóbrega habitación.

-Cielo, tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que tu entrevista con el Señor Oscuro le de seguirdad sobre tu condición de mortífaga y se te haga la Marca Oscura.

Hermione se estremeció, jamás creyó que las palabras mortífaga y Marca Oscura se relacionarían con ella.

Sirius se dio cuenta de su miedo y de sus dudas y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, luego le susurró.

-Herm, despues de esto, lo único que podra separarnos será la muerte. Se fuerte princesa solo te queda un paso.

Las palabras de él no la tranquilizaron mucho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al caer la noche vinieron a por ella.

Dos mortífagas vestidas tan de negro como ella, abrieron la puerta y la separaron de Sirius sin decir palabra, el Señor Oscuro no pedía audiencia a sus vasallos.

Llegaron hasta una puerta que a Hermione se le hacií muy conocida...¡La puerta de sus sueños!

Después de todo la Ordenn Tenebrosa parecía ser su destino.

La puerta se abrió y Nagini, la serpiente, salió reptando por los pies de las mortífagas. Hermione como buena Gryffindor se apartó de la serpiente.

-Passssad-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Hermione demasiado temblorosa como para caminar sola fue conducida por las mortífagas hasta la presencia del Señor Tenebroso.

Este clavó sus pupilas como rendijas en ella.

-Grangerrr...harasss mucho bien a nuessstrasss filasss joven.Ven.

Hermione cogió aire y avanzó unos pasos hasta situarse a la altura de Voldemort que se puso de pie dominándola con la mirada.

-Dame tu antrebazo.

Hermione alargó el brazo hasta él entre temblores y se mordió los labios para no llorar.

Voldemort sacó su varita y apuntando con ella al brazo de Hermione exclamó.

-¡Mosmordre!- unos finos hilos negros comenzaron a expandirse por el antebrazo de Hermione dibujando la conocida Marca Tenebrosa. Cada hilo provocaba en ella un fuerte dolor, como si la quemaran por dentro, pero aguantó estóica hasta que los hilos se retiraron y en su antebtazo quedó visible la calavera con la serpiente.-Bienvenida mortífaga.

Hermione con un brillo acerado en los ojos alzó la barbilla y miró a su Señor.

Ya no quedaba más que la senda oscura ante ella, se despidió de Hermione y abrió la puerta la mortífaga.


	3. La Caceria

Plomizo

**Hey chicaaaaaaaaaas!! La pagina volvia a irme mal y no vean lo k m cosot colgar el chapter T.T xroooooo CHAA CHAAAAAN ya sta aki jsjajaa espero k les guste!!**

**Ooooo ooooooo ooooooo OOOOOOOOO oooooo oooooooOOOOOOOOOO ooooo**

Plomizo. Pensó Hermione mientras se asomaba a la ventana de la minúscula habitación que ella y Sirius compartían dentro del cuartel de los mortífagos y contemplaba el cielo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama y descansar la última hora que le quedaba antes del "gran día".

Al volverse su mirada se topó con el rostro dormido de Sirius. Estaba francamente arrebatador, algunos mechones del ondulado pelo negro le caían desordenadamente sobre el rostro de facciones marcadas y masculinas. El velo de sus tupidas pestañas azabache cubría su ojos en cuyos iris, negros como noche sin luna, Hermione habría deseado perderse una eternidad.

Hermione se acerco con pasos sigilosos a la cama, no quería despertarlo. Se agachó frente a él, al lado de la cama y sintió como la suave y acompasada respiración de él le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas. Sonrió, y pensó a la vez con amargura que era sólo la puerta cerrada de la habitación lo que mantenía cerrada a su vez esa fantasía. La de haber pasado una noche entera con Sirius. Su sonrisa se descompuso en una amarga mueca en cuanto se percató de lo poco que debía faltar para que la ensoñación acabara.

Bueno al menos había dormido entre sus brazos…pero él no le había puesto un dedo encima. No porque no hubiera querido, sino porque en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y pasó un brazo entorno a la cintura de Hermione se quedó dormido. La desilusionó un poco que él no se quedara hablando con ella, compartiendo sus dudas y sus miedos, pero sabia que seguramente se había visto sometido a mucha presión últimamente. Después de todo ella no era fácil de convencer.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en el rostro de él y se fijo en la mano que colgaba del lado de la cama. Hermione la miró y no pudo evitar imaginársela recorriendo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar deleitarse en la recreación del placer que sentiría cuando eso dedos largos y suaves se deslizaran por su piel. Se estremeció solo de pensarlo, y Sirius debió notarlo porque con un suave gruñido abrió los ojos y aun somnoliento la miró.

-Herm… ¿Qué haces despierta ya?- dijo a la vez que se frotaba los ojos como para verla más claramente.

-Bueno…no he podido dormir y me he quedado mirándote.-dijo simplemente.

Él se sonrojo momentáneamente y luego sonrió suavemente, tomándola por la barbilla la besó con suavidad.

-¡Puaaaag que mal aliento!- dijo enserio Hermione a la vez que se reía.

Sirius se incorporó riendo y estiró lo brazos desperezándose. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a sus nada despreciables abdominales. Él siguió la dirección de su mirada y se tapó con fingido pudor.

-¡Desvergonzada!- exclamó con falsa indignación y poniendo voz de jovencita.

Hermione no pudo dejar de reírse por un buen rato. Se sentó junto a él en la cama mientras ambos reían con ganas. Pero lo bueno dura poco. En el momento en que Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él sonaron fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Black! Más te vale sacar tu culo sangre pura de esa habitación y a tu fulana de ahí, e ir a ver al Amo.

-Sirius, el Señor Oscuro no va a quedarse esperándoos para la cacería primito, yo que tu dejaba de retozar con Granger y salía de ahí.

Sirius cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un bufido. Luego se dirigió a Bellatrix alzando la voz.

-Bella, querida.

-¿Sí primito?

-Nena bonita, ¿Tú recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que me interrumpiste de esa manera?

Desde atrás de la puerta se escuchó un cuchicheo y después la voz de Bellatrix, pero esta vez titubeante.

-Pues, ahora que me lo dices de esa manera…pues no lo recuerdo ¿Qué fue?

-¡CRUUUUUUUUUUUC IOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se escucharon unos gritos asustados y unos rápidos pasos que se alejaban de la habitación. Hermione se quedó mirando a Sirius que ni siquiera había sacado la varita, pues aún tenía el brazo derecho alrededor de ella. Herm dejó escapar una risita.

-Eres realmente horrible. Es tu prima.- dijo a modo de reprimenda.

-Bah, Bella y sus amiguitas mortífagas son a veces como los perros, no aprenden si no les hechas maleficios.

Hermione se rascó la cabeza con gesto aturdido. Ella jamás le había echado un maleficio a su gato…

-¿De veras le has echado la maldición cruciatus a tu prima?

Sirius soltó una carcajada y acercó su rostro al de ella como si fuera a hacerle una confesión de lo más interesante.

-Le he echado tantas maldiciones como besos voy a darte a ti.- dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Hermione sonrió encantada de poder probar los labios de Sirius de nuevo.

-¡¡BLAAAAAAAAAACK!!

Ambos dieron un bote sobre la cama y miraron la puerta con consternación.

-Dios Santo ¿Qué son esos gritos?- exclamó Sirius.

-Black te aconsejo que salgas de esa habitación con esa novata o te sacaré de allí con la varita en el…

-¡Tranquilo Goyle, no necesito más explicaciones! Ya mismo salimos. No hay necesidad de incrustaciones dolorosas.- dijo con una nota de pánico en la voz. Luego giró la cabeza hacia Herm y la desilusión se reflejó en sus ojos negros.

-Lo siento peque...estoy en deuda contigo ahora.- dijo guiñándole mientras se ponía en pie.- vamos vistámonos, ya te daré esos besos otro día.

Sirius comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente a la vez que hacia algunos comentarios a Hermione sobre como seria su encuentro con el Señor Oscuro, pero al darse cuenta de que ésta no le contestaba se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y se la encontró mirando con gesto pensativo su túnica.

-¿Eh, preciosa qué pasa?- dijo mientras se le acercaba y le acariciaba un hombro.

-Esta túnica es de Gryffindor Sirius, no puedo ir con esto puesto por aquí.- la bruja termino la frase con un sonoro suspiro.

Sirius apretó los labios con gesto de comprensión y avanzo hacia ella hasta abrazarla, acaricio su larga melena castaña y la beso.

-Hermione, te prometo que todo el esfuerzo que estas haciendo no será en vano preciosa. Aprenderás a amar la causa del Señor Tenebroso, aprenderás a amar junto a mí.

Hermione alzo el rostro hacia Sirius haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por contener las lágrimas, su interior era un campo de batalla entre largarse de allí en ese mismo momento y volver a su vida normal: lo que debía hacer. Y entre quedarse allí, gozar del hombre al que amaba sin importarle nada más: lo que quería hacer.

-¡BLAAAAACK!- volvieron a resonar los gritos de Goyle.

Esto se esta poniendo feo- dijo Sirius pasándole una ancha túnica negra sin insignia alguna- vístete rápido y vayámonos.

Herm miro la túnica con aprensión, pero no hizo ningún comentario y se vistió con rapidez. Sabia que aunque hubiera sido Sirius quien la había llevado allí, su seguridad se basaría en la confianza de los allí presentes en ella, la cual por cierto le parecía bastante precaria. Se acerco a Sirius que estaba al lado de la puerta aun cerrada. La bruja suspiro y le miro a los ojos, vio comprensión en ellos y apoyo, lo que la tranquilizo bastante mientras la puerta giraba sobre sus goznes.

Salieron al oscuro pasillo que Hermione recodaba del día anterior. Un hombre de elevadísima estatura y cara de pocos amigos se acerco.

-Black, no deberías hacer esperar al Señor Oscuro.-dijo en un tono de vos ciertamente amenazante.

-Vamos Goyle, tu también pasaste por tu día de iniciación ¿no?- dijo Sirius sosteniéndole la mirada. El hombre emitió un gruñido animal, ciertamente tenia pinta de animal, admitió Hermione, y se aparto de en medio del pasillo para dejarlos pasar.

Enfilaron el larguísimo pasillo hasta que el mago se detuvo enfrente de una puerta de doble hoja bastante grande que Hermione le pareció una excentricidad comparada con el resto de las puertas de la casa, ciertamente la persona a la que pertenecía la habitación debía de gustarle el protagonismo, cosa que ella odiaba.

Sirius alzo el puño para golpear, pero antes se dio la vuelta ya que le pareció que era conveniente hacerle ciertas aclaraciones a Hermione.

-Herm, esta es la recamara del Señor Oscuro, donde celebramos todas las reuniones.

Herm palideció visiblemente recordando los pensamientos de hacia cinco segundos-Mierda-pensó.

Sirius golpeo con medida fuerza dos veces en la puerta, esta se abrió lenta y tétricamente sin hacer ruido alguno. De entre las sombras salió el rostro macilento y paliducho, pero no por eso menos atractivo de una bruja. Sus ojos negros azabache, como los de Sirius, semitapados por una exuberante melena de rizos negros, los observaron a ambos. Luego una sonrisa que parecía desentonar por completo con su aspecto siniestro se abrió paso entre sus marmóreos labios.

-Jajaja primito ¡¿A qué acojona esa manera de abrir la puerta eeeeh?!-dijo con entusiasmo casi infantil. Los hombros de Herm se relajaron al reconocer a Bellatrix Lestrange, antes Black, la prima de Sirius...si, esa a la que Sirius había querido echar antes la maldición cruciatus.

-Bella por Dios, no estamos para bromitas ¿No crees?- dijo él tras un sonoro suspiro-es su primer día entre nosotros, déjanos pasar, el Señor Tenebroso querrá verla.

-¡Voldy-pooh! La nueva ha llegado-anunció la bruja a la vez que los rostros de todos los presentes palidecían. Sirius la cogió del brazo con firmeza.

-Bellatrix ¡¿Qué coño haces?!-

Bella empezó a partirse de risa, casi literalmente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA HABEIS PICADO. Él no esta aquí.

-Estaba en proceso de llegar Bella querida.-dijo una voz fría, impersonal y sarcástica que había sido ampliada mágicamente desde algún lado de la mansión. Esta vez fue el rostro de Bellatrix el que empalideció mientras dejaba pasara Sirius y a Hermione en la espaciosa habitación. Poco después las puertas volvieron a abrirse y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la figura que entraba en la sala, una figura que hizo que todas y cada una de las cabezas se agacharan en señal de respeto. Voldemort entro en la sala con gesto de suficiencia y tomo asiento en una butaca junto al fuego con Nagini enroscada en sus hombros.

-Mis queridos mortífagos-dijo en un tono que dejaba lugar a pensar si n realidad lo que deseaba no era echarles a todos la maldición Avada Kedavra-como bien sabréis, un nuevo miembro se ha unido a nuestras filas- chasqueo los dedos y dos hombre cogieron a Hermione por los hombros situándola en el medio de la habitación enfrente de Voldemort-se le ha ungido practicándole le Marca Tenebrosa, pero al igual que todos vosotros hicisteis un día tendrá que pasar una prueba de lealtad, tendrá que superar "La Cacería". Supongo que te preguntaras que significa eso ¿No?-inquirió fijando sus ojos como infernales rendijas en Hermione-eso significa que para ser digna de servirme has de realizar un sacrificio de sangre, pero no de tu sangre. Deberás derramar la sangre de un muggle inocente.

Hermione sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro, es mas, casi creyó sentir como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo ¿Cómo iba a ser ella capaz de matar a un muggle, a un muggle inocente? Aquello había ido demasiado lejos, pero no podía, no había vuelta atrás. Debería hacer todo lo que le dijeran si quería sobrevivir…si quería hacerlo para amar a Sirius, tendría que dejar los sentimientos a un lado. En esos momentos la bruja deseo que su alma abandonara realmente su cuerpo, así todo seria mucho mas fácil. Volvió a sentir la mirada de Voldemort clavada en ella, la escrutaba, buscaba grietas en su aparente entereza. Y ella no iba a dárselas.

-Claro que, eres libre de declinar el…desafío.-dijo Voldemort con una cínica sonrisa que curvaba su boca sin labios.

DeclinarMuerte. Hermione lo vio claro, no se fiaba un pelo de ella aun y no la veía capaz de hacer lo que se le exigía. Pues capacidad es algo que me sobra-pensó la bruja con altivez que se reflejo en su rostro.

-No será necesario Mi Señor. Haré lo que se requiera de mi por vuestra causa.-dijo con pueril servilismo.

-Bien.-dijo Voldemort con un tinte de expectación y satisfacción en la voz-La Cacería será esta noche-anuncio entre los vítores de los mortífagos-tenéis 30 minutos para ultimar la partida, recordad que solo deben ser asesinados los inocentes. Lestrange, Black, Malfoy, vosotros seréis los encargados de enseñarle y de comprobar que cumpla la misión que le ha sido asignada. Los dos magos y la bruja asintieron. Hermione le echo un vistazo al tercer mago al que la habían encomendado. Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco. Debió admitir que el mago poseía un gran atractivo, mayor incluso que el de su hijo, con esos ojos grises y penetrantes, y ese pelo rubísimo y liso que enmarcaba un rostro de recias mandíbulas y rasgos muy masculinos. El pareció darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, porque giro el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione. Y la miraron con desprecio, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con grosería y descaro. Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse y apartar la mirada. Dentro de poco no me miraras así maldito y orgulloso…y atractivo….en fin, maldito Malfoy-pensó ella.

-Creo que será mejor que te pongas algo con lo que pases mas inadvertida entre los muggles y que prepares tu varita Herm, vamos te acompañare a la habitación. En cuanto a vosotros, nos vemos en la entrada a la hora estipulada,-dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta mientras se dirigía con Hermione a la habitación.

En cuanto llegaron y entraron la bruja cerro la puerta tras de si y soltó y un larguísimo suspiro cayendo sentada al suelo.

-Sirius esto es demasiado para mi, no se me ha dado apenas tiempo para procesar nada.-dijo llevándose las manos al rostro en gesto de derrota.

Él se acerco a ella con su andar típicamente sigiloso y acuclillándose a su lado le acaricio el pelo con una mano.

-Ni siquiera sé si merece la pena hacer todo esto, me resulta tan raro que tú me digas que me amas. Es una pesadilla de la que me gustaría despertar.

-Asique crees que yo no te amo y que esto es una pesadilla…- dijo el con neutralidad-Bien supongo que siempre se te podrá demostrar todo lo contrario.

Acto seguido Sirius echó el pestillo de la puerta y agachándose cogió a Hermione en brazos sin esfuerzo aparente.

-¡¿Sirius, qué haces por Dios?!

El mago la soltó en la cama, obligándola a tumbarse con suavidad mientras descargaba su peso sobre ella.

-Demostrarte lo contrario…-dijo en un sensual susurro antes de comenzar a besarla con lentitud deliberada. Herm sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante y clamaba por más. Cosa que él no tardo en proporcionarle deslizando sus dedos raudos por dentro de la túnica de ella, tocando los puntos clave que la hicieron suspirar de placer en pocos segundos. Sobraban las palabras en el momento en que comenzó a desnudarla excitantemente besando cada centímetro de la piel de la bruja que quedaba al descubierto. Se la comía con los ojos mientras observaba sus labios entreabiertos en una constante mueca de placer. La quería, la deseaba, la ansiaba entera. Sus labios húmedos saborearon cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica que se estremecía ante tal deleite.

Ella también ansiaba corresponderle, pero simplemente no era dueña de su cuerpo que en esos momentos se encontraba esclavizado por las manos de el. Quería sentirle en ella, lo supo desde el momento en que lo observo mientras se desnudaba ante ella sin apartar la mirada encendiéndola cada vez mas. Ella le clavo las uñas en la espalda en el momento en que la lengua de el se deslizaba una ves mas por su desnuda garganta. El suspiro de Sirius la sorprendió y excitó.

-Te necesito, ya.-susurró entre jadeo y jadeo al oído de él.

-A tus órdenes preciosa-respondió con la voz ronca por el deseo. Sintió como él la penetraba con suavidad, pero profundamente y se deleito con el gemido que escapo de sus labios. Los movimientos del mago se hicieron cada vez más rápidos en respuesta a la lujuria que ambos sentían. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta yacían el uno al lado del otro, el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos que aun se estremecían ligeramente tras el espectacular estallido de pasión. Los dedos de Sirius aun estaban enredados en el pelo de Hermione.

-Dime, ¿Todavía quieres despertarte de esa pesadilla en la que no te amo?

La bruja no consiguió reprimir la suave risita que animó su rostro.

-No, y espero no hacerlo jamás.-dijo dándole un ultimo beso antes de que ambos comenzaran a vestirse


	4. Ratificacion

Cuando llegaron a la entrada Bellatrix y Lucius ya estaban allí esperándolos

JEJEJE aki va el nuevo capi, les advierto k lo k vendra después de esto...ejem ejem...no es apto para mentes sensibles jajaja.

Se que a algunos les chocara lo de la caceria, pero realmente tngo k involucrar a Herm con los mortifagos vale

DISFRUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Cuando llegaron a la entrada Bellatrix y Lucius ya estaban allí esperándolos. El rubio daba suaves golpes en el suelo con al punta del zapato denotando su exasperación por la espalda, Bella se comía una rana de chocolate.

-Ya era hora.- dijo Malfoy con sequedad cuando vio aparecer a Sirius y a Hermione.

-Tenia que enseñarle un par de cosas para esta noche.-dijo Sirius manteniendo el semblante serio, pero dándole a Herm un suave pisotón que no le paso inadvertido a Bella que dejo escapar una risita que solo oyó Herm, esta le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Bella que le guiño un ojo.

-Bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿Nos vamos de una vez o no?

-Supongo que por lo menos sabrá aparecerse ¿No?-dijo Lucius con desprecio.

-Y me jugaría que mejor que tu.-dijo Herm que ya no podía reprimir mas su aversión hacia el mago.

-Vamos pues.-dijo Bella intentando calmar los ánimos.

Los cuatro se desaparecieron con un sonoro estallido y aparecieron de nuevo en el callejón (el xungo, preguntar kairy). Allí estarían seguros.

-Bien-dijo Bella tomando el mando de la situación-se nos ha informado para la ocasión de una concentración de muggles en el pueblo de al lado, es una de esas sucias celebraciones suyas-dijo la bruja con desprecio mas que evidente-debemos desplazarnos hasta allí a pie, seguramente el Ministerio de Magia habrá puesto conjuros de defensa, saben que últimamente los mortífagos estamos bastante activos. Debemos llegar allí antes de las 10:30, pues a esa hora atacaremos todos a una ¿Entendido?-dijo repasándolos a todos con la mirada.

A Herm le impresiono como Bella por una parte podía bromear y comer ranas de chocolate, pero por otra era una fría e implacable asesina estratega de Voldemort.

-Entendido-dijeron al unisonó.

-Pues entonces, ¿A qué esperáis para mover para mover vuestros culos sangre pura?

Herm palideció….sangre pura. Ella no era ni mucho menos eso. Detecto por el rabillo del ojo la mirada de soslayo de Sirius y obviamente la expresión de asco de Malfoy no era ignorable. Pero la reacción de Bella la dejo francamente sorprendida.

-Oh verdad, lo olvidaba. Hermione no te sientas ofendida, el comentario no tenia mala intención. Y tu Lucius quita esa cara, si el Señor Tenebroso le ha permitido unirse a nuestras filas será por algo ¿Acaso dudas del criterio de tu Señor?

Definitivamente, Bella sabia como meter el dedo en la llaga, pensó Herm mientras se sonreía.

El rostro de Lucius empalideció un poco, sabia que Bella era una de las incondicionales y mas leales servidoras de Voldemort y por tanto era tratada y se la tenia en consideración como tal. No era bueno tener problemas con ella, era muy difícil llevar las de ganar.

-No pongas en mi boca cosas que no he dicho Bellatrix.

-Pues entonces te aconsejo que aprendas a mantenerla cerrada Malfoy.

En la penumbra Herm pudo ver la sonrisa que Sirius le dedico a Bella y a ella misma. Puede que después de todo esto no estuviera tan mal, Bella la había hecho sentirse protegida en un nuevo mundo donde ella solo creía poder contar con Sirius. Siguieron su camino hacia el pueblo muggle a través del bosque que se abría ante ellos. Caminaron lo que a Hermione le pareció una hora aproximadamente hasta que a través de las tupidas ramas de los arboles distinguieron las luces de un pueblo no muy lejano. Mas de una vez le pareció ver otras figuras negras que andaban no muy lejos y a medida que se acercaban comenzaron a escuchar música proveniente del pueblo.

Cuando hubieron llegado a las inmediaciones del mismo Bella consulto la hora.

-Son las 10:20, en diez minutos Zabinni hará aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo y esa será la señal que nos avise de que podemos desatar el infierno.

Las palabras de la bruja fueron dichas con fervor y expectación, Herm se pregunto si algún día ella podría amar la causa de Voldemort, si algún día podría dejar de fingir. Mientras sus pensamientos vagaban el tiempo paso y una exclamación ahogada de Bellatrix la hizo mirarla y seguir la mirada adoradora de sus negros ojos hasta el cielo. Allí estaba, la Marca Tenebrosa. Se alzaba alta en el cielo símbolo del terror que iba a desatarse. Casi simultáneamente una horda de figuras negras salió de entre las colinas que circundaban la pequeña localidad. La visión sobrecogió a Herm que tardo unos minutos en ser capaz de unirse a ellos. Salió detrás de Sirius intentando seguir sus rápidos movimientos a través de la oscuridad. Pronto se hallaron en pleno caos, el centro de la plaza muggle estaba abarrotado de gente que corría de un lado para otro gritando, llorando…los que caían al suelo eran alzados en el aire inmediatamente por los hechizos de los mortífagos. Entre la cacofonía de gritos y llantos se escuchaban las maldiciones imperdonables de los mortífagos y aquí y allí los muggles se atacaban entre ellos mientras los magos controlaban sus movimientos mediante la maldición Imperius, otros caían en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor bajo los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus y otros yacían muertos con los ojos abiertos en ese estado de sorpresa en que deja la maldición Avada Kedavra. Bellatrix entro en el campo de visión de Hermione y esta vio como andaba con lentitud hacia un hombre que estaba en el suelo temblando de miedo. Hermione miro detenidamente a Bella, sus ojos relucían de odio hacia aquel hombre. Sabía lo que pasaría. No fue rápido, Bella se divirtió un rato haciendo que sus alaridos fueran cada vez mas estremecedores y luego tras una carcajada final el chorro verde salió de las punta de su varita…y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione.

-Es tu turno, supongo que no hay mucho mas que enseñarte.-dijo con una serenidad que espato a Hermione. Acaba de matar a una persona, pero ni se inmuta, pensó horrorizada. Mejor vete haciendo a la idea…dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, porque es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer.

Entonces mientras decidía si actuar o salir de allí pitando una espalda choco contra ella. La bruja se dio la vuelta molesta y se encontró cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy que la miraba con la excitación pintada en la mirada.

-Venga nueva y favorita elegida del Señor Oscuro, no le decepciones ¿Acaso piensas quedarte ahí parada toda la noche, o vas a demostrarnos algo?

El rostro de Hermione se encendió de cólera, Maldito mortífagos de pacotilla, voy a demostrarte de lo que soy capaz. No veía a Sirius por ninguna parte, eso le inquietaba, pero ahora no podía ponerse remilgada. De repente algo la golpeo con fuerza en la base del cuello, se dio la vuelta con un grito de dolor y se encontró frente a un hombre muggle cuyo rostro estaba contorsionado por la ira.

-¡VENGA MONSTRUO ATACA!- grito con odio y Hermione antes tal insulto no pudo sino responder con el mismo odio.

-¿Monstruo dices? Oooh no,-dijo con frialdad- los monstruos no matan con premeditación _¡Avada Kedavra!_- lo hizo casi sin pensar, las palabras brotaron de sus labios con el odio que venia acumulando desde hacia mucho tiempo, de todos sus impulsos reprimidos. Aquel hombre había estado en el momento equivocado, en el momento equivocado, de otra manera ella no se hubiera atrevido a matarle, pero había servido a su propósito.

Una mano ligera se apoyo en su hombro y la bruja se volvió para ver a Bellatrix tras ella mirándola con lo que le pareció incluso…orgullo.

-Mas de uno que llevas mas tiempo en la Orden, querría gozar de esa frialdad Herm, has pasado tu prueba con creces. Busquemos a Sirius y vuelve al cuartel, esto se ha terminado por hoy.

Herm tardo un tiempo en asimilar las palabras de Bella, pero cuando lo logro asintió casi ausente y siguió sus pasos. Al poco tiempo vio la familiar silueta de Sirius que estaba curándole la herida a otro compañero.

-¿Cómo podéis ser tan torpes de resultar heridos en una pelea con muggles?-decía este con incredulidad mientras le vendaba la herida.

-Habrá sido alguna maldición que reboto Black, tampoco hace falta que te jactes-dijo el otro. Entonces Sirius cayo en la cuenta de que Hermione estaba allí y le dedico una amplia sonrisa mientras se levantaba para abrazarla.

-Siento habérmelo perdido, pero por la cara con la que te mira Bella, me parece que has tenido una iniciación modélica ¿No?

-¡Deberías haber visto como le hecho la maldición primito! Ni siquiera le tembló el pulso y le miro a los ojos hasta el último momento. Yo tarde bastante mas en conseguir hacer eso.- dijo Bella con la voz teñida por el orgullo.

Hermione que había conseguido por un momento olvidarse de porque estaban elogiándole hasta se puso colorada. Se había propuesto no manifestar sentimientos hacia nada o nadie que no fueran Sirius o Bella (le había cogido cariño). Sabía que esa no era la única manera de no volverse loca de tanto luchar contra su propia naturaleza, al menos hasta que consiguiera reducirla a nada a su propia voluntad.

Sirius le paso el brazo por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia ella le dio un beso que a la bruja aun así le supo a frio.

-Venga, volvamos al cuartel. Ha sido una noche demasiado movidita para ti.- dijo y termino la frase con una sonrisa irresistible. Entonces Bella dejo escapar una risita.

-¿Qué mas da que vuelva al cuartel? Una vez allí le queda la ceremonia final de su iniciación ¡Y la fiesta posterior!- la bruja dejo escapar una d sus típicas risas que aunque sonaba algo siniestra iba perfectamente con su aspecto y su carácter- Vamos Herm, aparezcámonos juntas en el cuartel pienso ponerte de muerte para la fiesta de esta noche ¿Nunca has estado en una fiesta mortifaga verdad?- la cara de Herm y Sirius era prácticamente un poema, a veces no podían creerse los comentarios de Bellatrix- jejeje era broma era broma…

-Bella,…-comenzó Sirius.

-¡Bah, lo sé! No ha colado…Bueno eso Herm, vámonos hoy vas a ser la envidia de las mortifagas. Sirius, tu busca a Malfoy, se supone que debíamos volver todos juntos.

Las dos brujas se marcharon dejando a Sirius solo y tras alejarse uno pasos se desaparecieron rumbo al cuartel.

Hermione bajó las escaleras con lentitud. Desde luego Bella había hecho un gran trabajo. Le había dejado un vestido negro precioso y muy sexy. El escote del vestido llegaba casi hasta el ombligo de la chica tapándola con precariedad en sus diversos pliegues, por detrás dejaba la espalda medio al descubierto, hallándose sujeto tan solo por unos lazos que cruzaban la espalda de la chica destacando contra su blanca piel. Además el largo del vestido, un poco por debajo del tobillo, le favorecía realzando su curvilínea figura. El borde no conseguía aun así, tapar las sandalias negras cuyas tiras se enroscaban en los gemelos de Hermione como negras serpientes haciendo que sus piernas parecieran aun mas largas. Movió la cabeza con deliberada lentitud y su larguísima melena castaña, a la que Bella había dado un volumen perfecto sin alisar sus ondas, se deslizo desde sus hombros hasta su espalda.

Hermione sintió como las miradas se clavaban en ella, todas las brujas iban elegantemente vestidas, pero ninguna podía compararse con ella esa noche. Ella capto la mirada que le dedico Narcisa Malfoy, antes Black hermana de Bellatrix, la cual distaba mucho de ser amigable. Hermione se la sostuvo con la mayor calma posible, pero los ojos de hielo de la bruja se le habían clavado en el percho donde lucia una antigua reliquia de la familia Black, un guardapelo de oro con la "S" de Slytherin grabada. Herm le había dicho mil y una veces a Bella que no le pusiera el guardapelo, pero la bruja no le hizo el menor caso.

Entonces vio a Sirius. Él la miraba embelesado desde la mesa de cocteles, parecía incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella, lo que la complació sobremanera, alzo la cabeza con altivez.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y salió al encuentro de su Príncipe Oscuro. Él la abrazo por la cintura dándole un apasionado beso que hizo que más de una mirada de envidia se dirigiera hacia su persona.

-Estas preciosa-susurro a su oído con un ardor que hizo que el vello del cuerpo de Hermione se pusiera de punta.

-Dale las gracias a Bella-dijo ella un poco cohibida.

-Eso hare- dijo el tras dejar escapar una de sus típicas carcajadas-Mira creo que podre hacerlo ahora. ¡Eh, Bella!

Bella aparecía en ese momento por la puerta principal, acompañada de su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange. Bella también iba arrancando miradas a su paso. Se había dejado suelta su vaporosa melena negra que le caía hasta la cintura y su vestido llevaba acoplado un corsé de cuero, realmente parecía una de esas brujas de las que hablan los muggles. La falda de su vestido tenía una larga abertura a un lado dejando ver su bien torneada pierna rematada por unos delicados pies enfundados en unos tacones de vértigo.

-Primito-dijo con alegría-¿A que Herm esta deslumbrante? No dirás que no he hecho un buen trabajo, esta hecha toda una mujer, toda una mortifaga.

-Desde luego Bella, la has dejado mas impresionante que de costumbre.

-No seas pelotillero- dijo Herm dándole un suave golpe a modo de cariñosa reprimenda- soy producto de Bella.

-Siempre le he dicho a mi mujer que debería tener un puesto en el Ministerio Mágico de Economía, es una experta en marketing-ironizo Rodolphus que traía copas para todos.

-Muy gracioso Roddy-Pooh- dijo la bruja aludida componiendo una sardónica sonrisa.

El mago miro hacia otro lado y le dio un largo trago a su copa.

-Vaya Roddy-Pooh-dijo Sirius imitando la voz de Bella-no sabia que te gustara tanto el whiskey de fuego.

-Que me toques algo como familia no me impide echarte alguna maldición Black-dijo Rodolphus señalándolo acusadoramente, aunque realmente estaba bromeando. Los cuatro acabaron riendo fuertemente.

-Es casi medianoche, supongo que el Señor Tenebroso estará al llegar-dijo Bella consultando el enorme reloj de la sala-¿Nerviosa?

Herm se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos que…no creo que pueda pasarme nada peor, y si pudiera no creo que vaya a poder evitarlo. Me he resignado Bella- acabo el discursito con una amarga carcajada.

Rodolphus le clavo la mirada.

-Si, si, buen uso de la dialéctica, pero has puesto de manifiesto que obviamente estos dos trols-dijo señalando a Bella y Sirius respectivamente- no te han puesto siquiera mínimamente al corriente de lo que va a acontecer esta noche.

Sirius y Bella se miraron con cara de culpabilidad que denoto su error.

-Bien Hermione, serás ratificada como fiel mortifaga del Señor Oscuro. Se pondrá en funcionamiento tu Marca Tenebrosa mediante el hechizo _Mosmordre_ y tras esa breve ceremonia esta sala se convertirá en un pandemonio dejado de la mano de Dios.

Herm enarco una ceja ante ese tal "pandemonio dejado de la mano de Dios".

-Rodolphus, ¿A qué, exactamente, te refieres con pandemonio?

-Bueno,-dijo Bella tomando la palabra- una sala, llena de magos oscuros y whiskey de fuego….no apto para menores- acabo con una risilla que le confirió un tono bastante pervertido a sus palabras.

Por la mente de Hermione cruzaron las mas diversas imágenes de lo que un "pandemonio mortifago" podía significar y la verdad es que ninguna se le hacia muy apetecible. Sirius capto su ceño fruncido.

-Tranquila, siempre podemos irnos a la habitación.

-Vamos Herm, tomate unas copa mas y deshinibete un poco, o ¿Acaso voy a tener que volver a llamarte Granger?-carcajeo Bella, pero estaba claro que realmente pensaba lo que decía.

Hermione dejo escapar una carcajada, quizás con más descaro del que hubiera debido, ya que unas cuantas miradas se volvieron hacia ella. Una fue la que mas le llamo la atención, una mirada de ojos de un gris azulado bastante hipnóticos, que encajaban como perfectos espejos en el pálido rostro enmarcado por una rubia y lisisima melena rubia de Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione, que aun no había olvidado los mordaces comentarios del mortifago, le dedico la mirada mas fría que fue capaz de componer, y por eso mismo le sorprendió tanto ver que el le devolvía una sonrisa que le pareció picara y que recorriera con evidente descaro su silueta. La bruja aparto la mirada con repentino sonrojo, e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza dándole un largo trago a su vaso.

-¡Eeeeh, para el carro monada!- dijo Bella quitándole el vaso con suavidad- no te olvides de que aun falta que te ratifiquen, después- continuo con una perversa sonrisa- podrás beber todo lo que quieras y entregarte a lo que ello…conlleve.

-No asustes a nuestra nueva compañera Bellatrix.-dijo Rodolphus al oído de Bella lo suficientemente alto para que los cuatro pudieron oírlo, pero con el tono intimo de un susurro, que confirió a loa situación cierta carga sexual.

Sirius se aclaro la garganta y dedico una apreciativa mirada a Rodolphus. Herm la capto y frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilo Sirius, no voy a traumatizarme- dijo todo lo insinuantemente posible, correspondiendo al tono utilizador por Rodolphus.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- Bella se desasió de su marido y paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Herm, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento la sala entera quedo en silencio. Por la puerta principal entraba Voldemort. No iba escoltado, ya que su sola presencia hacia que la gente se apartara a ambos lados de la sala.

-Bien,- dijo con su sibilante tono de voz- supongo que todos estaréis expectantes por conocer si la nueva….acolita, ha pasado la prueba-dijo con deliberada lentitud, prolongando el suspense- pues así es- una turba de vítores se alzo en la sala- una de mis mas fieles servidoras- Herm pudo ver con claridad como Bella henchía el pecho con orgullo- me ha proporcionado sus visiones del asombroso, he de admitir, aprobado de Granger, de un paso al frente.-

Herm no pudo sino notar, que toda la deferencia con la que hablaba Voldemort no era mas que parafernalia y sabia que el contaba con que ella lo supiera. Aun así, salió de entre la multitud hasta quedar frente a Él una vez más. Voldemort la evaluó con la mirada, cualquiera sin prácticamente conocerla de nada podía apreciar a simple vista el cambio que Herm había experimentado.

-Deduzco que no he de molestarme en informarte en que consiste la ratificación, y me parece que todos tus compañeros están un poco ávidos de desfase, así que acabemos rápido con esto. Te aconsejo que te arrodilles si así lo prefieres-siguio con una torcida sonrisa.

A Herm le llamo mucho la atención el tono empleado por Él, no le había ordenado que se arrodillara, ni el su tono había sido amenazante cuando se lo había "aconsejado". Enarco una ceja en un gesto algo más petulante de lo requerido por la situación.

-No, creo que de pie me encuentro bien Señor- dijo con todo el respeto del que fue capaz.

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Voldemort se oscureció con lo que quiso ser una especie de sonrisa mientras se escuchaban unos cuchicheos de fondo en la sala. A una orden suya dos fornidos mortífagos dieron un par de pasos al frente, quedando a relativa distancia de ellos.

-Bien. La Marca.-ordeno esta vez extendiendo la mano ante ella. La bruja alzo el brazo para que los fríos dedos de Voldemort se cerraran en torno a su muñeca. Entonces Él apunto con su varita a la marca en el brazo de Hermione y pronuncio con firmeza el conjuro.

Fue el dolor más insoportable que había experimentado en su vida. La sensación de que se estaba quemando por dentro se extendió con mortal rapidez por todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció cuando como si no estuviera presente escucho un grito que, supo, había salido de su propia garganta. En estado de shock sintió como sus rodillas golpeaban el suelo y luego dos pares de fuertes manos la levantaban del suelo. "Le dije que se arrodillara", escucho que una impersonal voz decía con sorna lo que le pareció muy lejanamente. Solo podía sentir el dolor. El dolor tiene la facultad de reducir a las personas a la calidad de un animal enjaulado que tiene una única y sola voluntad: escapar de él. Poco a poco, el dolor fue remitiendo, dejando una sensación de vacio alivio en su cuerpo, pero aun no podía evitar que su cuerpo se convulsionara con esporádicos estremecimientos. Las manos que la sostenían la depositaron con suavidad sobre el sofá más cercano y enseguida una voz intima y conocida ocupo sus nublados sentidos.

-Mione…Preciosa, tranquila. Se lo que duele, pero ya paso.- dijo Sirius mientras sus grandes manos le acariciaban el pelo. La bruja comenzó a volver un poco en si. Las nubes que parecían tapar sus ojos se esfumaron y la presión en sus oídos se alivio. Alzo la cabeza mirando a Sirius con cierto estupor, este le devolvió la sonrisa con el aire pícaro que le caracterizaba.

-Eh, ¿Cómo estas?

-Como si me hubieran asado a fuego lento y luego un trol me hubiera bailado la polka encima- gruño ella.

El mago dejo escapar una suave risita y en esos momentos unos dedos fríos y delicados rozaron la mejilla de Hermione que no estaba apoyada en el pecho de Sirius. La bruja reconoció a Bella en el momento.

-Eh, Bella- dijo ya casi recompuesta.

-Chica valiente- sonrió cálidamente- ¿De verdad pensaste que no te ibas a caer?

-Nadie me dijo…

-Que un trol fuera a bailarte la polka encima lo se-acabo la frase Bella y sus siniestra sonrisa ocupo todo el campo de visión de Hermione-, pero mírale el lado bueno, ya sabes que NADA va a dolerte mas que esto, créeme.

Hermione se puso en pie con ayuda de Sirius. Bella se quedo mirándola a los ojos de una manera que Herm no la había visto utilizar nunca antes, una manera que la cohibió. La bruja notó su incomodidad y relajo un poco la intensidad de su mirada.

-Dime Rodolphus- comento a su marido que haba llegado hacia poco colocándose detrás de ella tomándola por la cintura- ¿No te encanta ese nuevo brillo que la ratificación deja en los ojos de los mortífagos?

-¿Qué nuevo bri…-dijo Hermione encarándose al espejo mas cercano. No pudo sino soltar un jadeo. Bella tenía razón, sus ojos presentaban algo así como una pequeña oscuridad que había sustituido sus reflejos dorados por unos más oscuros, más astutos, más mortíferos.

-Definitivamente.- afirmo Rodolphus.

Herm se dio la vuelta contemplándolos a todos y a todo con una nueva mirada. Ya no volvería a ser la misma, lo sabía y no podía hacer nada por ello, así que de que le servía mortificase por una decisión que no tenía vuelta atrás. Poco a poco una sonrisa se abrió paso a través de su rostro. Entonces, más le valía comenzar a disfrutar.

-Pues, que comience la fiesta.- sentencio con voz exultante y peligrosa.

Bella soltó una exclamación de júbilo y tras dar un apasionado beso a Rodolphus, este se fue a traer copas para todos. Un ramalazo de excitación recorrió la espalda de Sirius al escuchar el tono utilizado por Hermione, le dirigió una mirada de aire depredador y le satisfizo sobremanera ver que ella se la devolvía con la misma intensidad. Dio un paso hacia ella y tomándola por la cintura la atrajo hacia si, sus manos se deslizaron apenas más debajo de la espalda de la chica mientras le prodigaba un ardiente y excitante beso. Bella, sentada en el sofá, lo observaba todo con una torva sonrisa de satisfacción.

En esos momentos llego Rodolphus con las bebidas y le dio un repaso a la pareja, dirigiendo luego una sugestiva mirada a su mujer.

-Vaya Black, deja algo para los demás- dijo a la vez que metía una mano entre los dos dándole una copa cada uno. Los dos dejaron escapar una confiada sonrisa, nada de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo que para los demás?- Hermione le dedico a Rodolphus una atrevida mirada mientras daba un largo sorbo a su copa e iba a sentarse al lado de Bella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de esta.

-Los únicos que pueden ponerme una mano encima son Bella y Sirius- el tono meloso que utilizaba no podía sino despertar los más bajos intereses.

-Oh si, todos decimos eso al principio-sonó una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Hermione no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba.

-Pero resulta que algunos tienen mas fuerza de voluntad que otros- se mantuvo con divertida firmeza.

Lucius Malfoy dio la vuelta al sofá hasta quedar junto a Sirius y Rodolphus.

-Bobadas morales- Malfoy compuso su más sugerente sonrisa.

-Sabes Lucius, no creo que a Narcisa vaya a hacerle mucha gracia verte con nosotros- Hermione dejo que una sonrisa ganadora marcara sus facciones con satisfacción, pero Lucius no se arredro.

-Creo que Narcisa esta ocupada- señalo con el pulgar hacia atrás de el y los cuatro vieron como la rubia se marchaba por la pasillo con dos hombres. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, se esperaba esto, pero verlo era una cosa diferente.

Malfoy1; Granger0. Le había ganado. Maldito y atractivo Malfoy.

-Supongo que entonces no habrá problema para que pases la velada con nosotros.-dijo Bella con voz aterciopelada-repasando al rubio con nuevos ojos, de arriba abajo-mira que buen cuadro Herm- señalo aludiendo a los tres hombres de pie ante ellas.

Desde luego lo era, tuvo que admitir. Obviamente quien mas le atraía era Sirius, con sus desordenadas ondas que caían enmarcando sus facciones. Su camisa blanca con la mayoría de los botones desabrochados era prácticamente un pecado, las manos metidas en los bolsillos le conferían su característico aire de niño malo. En cuanto a Rodolphus, ese aire de hombre culto que nunca rompe las reglas se veía rápidamente desmentido en cuanto abría la boca. Su voz grave parecía clavársele a una, hasta hacerla estremecerse solo con palabras. A Herm no le extrañaba que Bella se hubiera casado con el, pero si que estuviera dispuesta a compartirlo. Que decir de Malfoy, no parecía sentirse en absoluto incomodo ante el escrutinio al que ellas les sometían a los tres. A diferencia de Sirius llevaba puesta una camisa negra y aunque esta también tenía algunos botones desabrochados le daba un aire totalmente diferente al del otro mago. El contraste entre la pálida piel de Malfoy y su oscura camisa era francamente interesante, y los botones abiertos le daban un aire de informal elegancia que completaba su aire apetecible.

La bruja se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente y una sonrisa se dibujo automáticamente en el rostro de los tres hombres. Bellatrix se puso en pie con deliberada lentitud, levantando a Hermione con ella.

-¿Por qué no seguimos esta interesante…conversación, en un lugar mas tranquilo?-propuso Bella.

OooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

¿K les parecio?? Ajajja dejenme reviews y criticas constructivas!!XD

besos

vale


	5. Calentamiento

HEYYYY

HEYYYY!! PrimerO tengO k decir k MUXISIMAS GRACIAS pOr toOdos los reviews, realmente m mOtivan y me ayudan a seguir. GRACIAS XIKAAAAAAAAS!!

Y segundO:p este capi nO es aptO para menOres, es MUY subido de tonO digamOs k es M+ XD perO el prOximo nO va a kedarse atrás y les va a dar un sOpresa k fliparan XD

LEAN LEANXDD besShOOOooooOOOOsS

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

-Desde luego querida, esa es una proposición de lo más interesante-afirmo Rodolphus dando un paso al frente, como dispuesto a seguirlas donde fuera que le llevaran, Sirius y Lucius hicieron lo propio. Bella que había pasado su brazo por la cintura de Herm, los condujo a todos hasta una espaciosa habitación en un uno de los extremos de la gran casa, pero sin soltarla.

Entraron, era muy espaciosa y la gran araña que colgaba del techo proyectaba diáfanos ases de luz a lo largo de la habitación, dejándola en una agradable semipenumbra. El suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra verde bordada ricamente con hilos negros y plateados. Herm compuso una sonrisa torcida.

-Muy Slytherin, ¿Eh?

Bella dejo escapar una risilla de tono argénteo y le guiñó un ojo. Lucius miro a su alrededor y fue a recostarse en el canapé que le quedaba mas cerca con un hondo suspiro. Mientras tanto Rodolphus se dedico a encender algunos de los velones negros que había en la habitación.

-Parece que lo tuvierais todo planeado-bromeo Sirius con un tinte de excitación en su voz. Herm captando el tono de su voz se deshizo con suavidad del abrazo de Bella y se aproximo a el con pasos lentos y dándole un beso suave en la base de la mandíbula, el mago cerro los ojos un momento y luego volvió a abrirlos y divertido le dedico un mueca simulando morderla.

-Realmente no lo teníamos todo planeado- contesto Bella buscando la mirada de Lucius que aun descansaba con elegancia en el canapé, este le dedico una sonrisa que le habría quitado el aliento a mas de una, pero Bella no era de esas. En cambio, le dedico una sonrisa que si pareció despertar el interés de el.

-Bueno, no empecéis sin mi mientras voy a buscar las bebidas- ironizo Rodolphus marchándose de la habitación por unos momentos. Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta tras de el, Bella se dirigió hasta Lucius, sentándose a su lado, pero sin preocuparse en absoluto de guardar las distancias. Lucius dejo que su sugerente mirada se deslizara por la figura de la bruja.

-¿Por qué todos los hombres os limitáis a mirar?-pregunto Bella retóricamente- llega un momento que no sabemos como ser mas directas.

La suave carcajada de Malfoy rompió la tensión sexual de la sala, apoyando una mano entre los pechos de Bella la recostó con suavidad sobre el canapé, comenzando a besar su níveo cuello con lentitud, subiendo hasta sus labios. Bella respondió al beso con mas ganas de las que el esperaba. La lengua de la bruja salió al encuentro de sus labios y tras lamerlos pasaron por los suyos propios.

-Uhmmm, estas delicioso Lucius- volvió a besarlo cogiéndolo por la nuca mientras las manos de el se deslizaban entre sus pechos.

Las manos de Hermione se crisparon entre las de Sirius que miraba la escena con evidente interés.

-Sirius, si Rodolphus los ve le matara.

El le dedico una mirada confundida.

-Herm, ¿De verdad que crees que cinco adultos en una sola habitación vamos a cuidarnos de quien besa a quien? Dime, ¿A ti te molestaría que besara a Bella?

Herm intento que la mandíbula no le colgara en plan embobada.

-¿A ti te molestaría que besara a Malfoy?-dijo con acritud

-¿TÚ quieres hacerlo?- respondió el mirándola intensamente. Hermione no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco quería mentir a Sirius…su dubitación fue suficiente.

-Quien calla, otorga- el mago sonrió alejándose con suavidad de ella se dirigió hasta el canapé en el que se encontraban Bella y Lucius. Se sentó junto a Bella, en el lado opuesto a Lucius comenzando a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de la bruja mientras Lucius se ocupaba de sus labios. Bella dejo de besar a Lucius por un momento, para dejar escapar un leve gemido enredando los dedos en el pelo de Sirius, este sonrió y metió una mano lentamente por la apertura del vestido de ella, acariciando sus muslos.

Herm los observaba casi estupefacta, pero puedo sentir como su excitación comenzaba a humedecerla y se dio cuenta de que en realidad le gustaría…realmente deseaba estar en el lugar de Bella.

Entonces Rodolphus entro en la habitación y contemplando el panorama sonrió, dejo la cubitera con las bebidas en una mesa y las copas en otra.

-Vaya, veo que les ha faltado tiempo para darte una demostración de nuestras fiestas- Rodolphus se situó muy cerca de Hermione, casi susurrando las palabras a su oído. La bruja sintió como la garganta se le secaba a la vez que los dedos del mago se deslizaban con suavidad por si cintura atrayéndola hacia el. Herm se dejo hacer, aspirando la fragancia de su piel. El mago avanzo, sin soltarla, los pasos que los separaban del canapé, parándose delante de este poniendo a Hermione frente a el, pero de cara a Sirius, Bella y Lucius.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto en su oído, haciéndola estremecerse de pies a cabeza. En esos momentos los dedos de Sirius volaban entre las piernas de la bruja que se debatía entre dar rienda suelta a sus gemidos y corresponder a los besos de Lucius, cuyas manos se habían hecho camino entre el apretado corsé de Bellatrix y acariciaba con sensualidad sus pechos.

Hermione se revolvió contra el cuerpo de Rodolphus, como pidiéndole que el también la tocara asi.

-Si…-musito a la vez que el mago apoyaba las manos en sus hombros bajándolas lentamente marcando la redonda línea de sus senos. No sabía a que se debía esa afirmación, TODO le gustaba. Y entonces, él siguió susurrando en su oído.

-¿Te gustaría estar en el lugar de Bellatrix?

Hermione dejo escapar un ligero jadeo cuando una de las manos del mago, metida entre los pliegues del amplio escote de su vestido, se cerró en torno a su pezón pellizcándolo apenas con fuerza medida, pero suficiente para que casi rogara por más.

-Si...-repitió una vez más. Movió las caderas sensualmente frotándolas contra la entrepierna de Rodolphus que le respondió con urgencia, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, lamiéndolo y besándolo, mientras ahora sus dos manos acariciaban los pechos de la bruja con ardor. Hermione levanto los brazos hasta poder situar las manos en la nuca del mago. Rodolphus saco las manos del escote de ella.

-Quiero que lo mires todo, mírala a los ojos.-le ordenó. El tono imperativo con que le impuso la acción solo hizo que se excitara aun más. Él subió una mano por el muslo de la chica, haciendo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizara, deslizó esa misma mano entre sus piernas, tanteando entre la mojada ropa interior.

Hermione sintió como algo en su interior se liberaba y ya no fue capaz de contenerse más tiempo. Su respiración se convirtió en una mera mezcla de jadeos y gemidos, su cuerpo se retorcía con gracia felina entre los brazos de Rodolphus. Las manos del mago parecían hacer magia entre sus piernas, dos de sus gruesos dedos entraban y salían de ella con fuerza casi violenta mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris haciéndola llegar casi al delirio. Su otra mano viajaba entre el cuerpo de Hermione y el suyo propio, a veces acariciaba los pechos de Hermione, otras se acariciaba a si mismo, otras pegaba el cuerpo de Hermione al del él, más si era posible.

Los ojos de Hermione no abandonaron en ningún momento la escena que tenía lugar delante suya en el canapé. Entre los dos habían desnudado a Bellatrix, lentamente para exasperación de ella.

-Sirius querido, no voy a indignarme si me arrancas la ropa interior de una vez-dijo a su oído, tras completar la frase su lengua acudió traviesa a jugar con el oído de Sirius, en cuyo pecho se fraguó un intenso jadeo, las manos del mago temblaron imperceptiblemente.

-Bien ya que Black parece declinar los honores- dijo Lucius con decisión mientras metía una mano entre las piernas de Bella- Uhmmm Bellatrix, estás deliciosamente húmeda preciosa- sus palabras fueron acompañadas del sonoro ruido de la tela al rasgarse y un instante después la ropa interior de Bella se hallaba al otro lado de la habitacion.

Lucius y Sirius solo llevaban puesta la ropa interior, que obviamente no hacia nada por ocultar su evidente excitación. Hermione intento por un momento pensar en algo que no fueran las manos de Rodolphus, ni sus labios. En esos momentos le hubiera gustado arrancarle la ropa interior a esos dos hombres y dejarlos que la poseyeran… ¿O a esos tres?, pensó volviendo a sentir las manos de Rodolphus.

-Bella cariño- la voz de Sirius la saco de su trance- sabes que nosotros estamos atendiéndote muy bien querida, pero tu estas descuidándonos un poco y esto,- dijo Sirius señalando su bóxer que parecía apunto de estallar- empieza a ponerse un poco doloroso.

Lucius alzo la cabeza de entre los pechos de Bella y miro a Sirius casi molesto.

-Dime Black, ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de pensar en ti mismo ni un solo momento?

-Vamos Lucius.-una sonrisa picara cruzo los labios de Sirius mientras se frotaba con lentitud contra Bellatrix- ¿Acaso a ti no te gustaría que los dulces labios de Bellatrix calmaran tu… dolor?

Malfoy no pudo sino reír ante la evidente metáfora, pero era un Malfoy y como tal tenia un As en la manga.

-¿Me preguntas si deseo repetir experiencia Black?- una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en los labios del mago y Sirius pareció quedarse sin respuesta. Hermione que habia estado todo lo pendiente posible a la conversación decidió acudir en la ayuda de Sirius. Se giro para besar lentamente a Rodolphus, todos la observaron unos instantes, pero el mismo Rodolphus entendiendo que era un beso de despedida la dejo desembarazarse de sus brazos.

-Entonces Lucius dime, ¿Lo que buscas es una experiencia nueva?- insinuo Hermione avanzando lentamente el escaso espacio que la separaba del canapé.

Sirius pareció atragantarse con la risa, pero decidió no desatender a Bellatrix, aunque esta pareciera muy interesada en lo que pensaba hacer Hermione. Lucius le clavo su enigmática mirada tintada de lujuria.

-Vaya, chica lista. ¿Estas proponiéndome algo?- sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione que de repente sintió que llevaba mucha ropa y con un rápido y ligero movimiento dejo caer el vestido al suelo quedando solo con los tacones y las bragas puestas. Las tres personas en el canapé, Sirius, Bella y Lucius, parecieron quedarse aguantando la respiración mientras la miraban.

-Oh no, Lucius querido.- desecho la idea con un simple movimiento de la mano, llego hasta donde se encontraba arrodillándose ante el- Era mas bien una afirmación.-sentencio con una sonrisa picara.

Granger1, Malfoy1 ¡TOMA YA!

Sirius observo a Hermione mientras esta le quitaba con tortuosa y deliberada lentitud, la ropa interior a Malfoy y de repente su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa. Se le acababa de ocurrir una juego muy divertido. El mismo se deslizo hasta quedar entre las piernas de Bella a la altura de Hermione. Lucius lo observo con una mueca molesta. Bella en cambio observaba divertida, sus ojos iban de Sirius a su marido, que se habia sentado en una silla frente a ellos y cuya mano se deslizaba por su miembro apenas acariciándose.

-Black, ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?

-Veras Lucius, se me acaba de ocurrir un juego muy divertido que proponerle a Hermione.- clavo sus ojos de expresión divertida, pero con una brillo lascivo en ella.- me preguntaba si estaría dispuesta a jugarse conmigo un apuesta.

La cara de todos los presentes era un cuadro ¿A qué demonios se refería Sirius? Entonces en los grandes ojos oscuros de Bellatrix brillo la compresión y su lengua se deslizo entre sus labios para lamerlos conjurando en ese gesto toda la lujuria a la que no estaba dando rienda suelta. Lucius observo la cara de satisfacción de Bella, aun sin comprender.

-Bella preciosa, puedes iluminarnos sobre las intenciones de este bastardo por favor. No se decide a aclararse y yo estoy deseando que la Señorita Granger me proporcione esa "experiencia nueva"

-Yo también te amo Malfoy-ironizo Sirius.

-Veras Lucius, creo que el juego que Sirius tiene pensado es el siguiente: quien tenga el primer orgasmo, gana. Esta apostándose con Hermione que el puede conseguir que yo me vaya antes que tu.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron en comprensión y sorpresa, una sonrisa lasciva no tardo en aparecer en su rostro, pero luego se estremeció y acaricio los labios de Hermione que descansaban muy cerca de su virilidad, el calido aliento de la chica lo habia hecho estremecerse.

-Qué me dices preciosa, ¿Aceptamos?

-Encantada- Hermione chasqueo la lengua.

-Cuando queráis- dijo con fingida solemnidad Sirius posicionándose entre los muslos de Bellatrix.

-Ya por favor- gimio esta.

Ninguno tardo mas de un segundo en obedecer la suplica de Bella. Los labios de Hermione atacaron la virilidad de Lucius, que dio un respingo sorprendido por la calidez y la profundidad de los labios de la chica. Hermione no tardo mas de 30 segundo en unir sus manos a la tortura de sus labios. Su lengua se deslizaba traviesa por cada centímetro de Lucius, que yacía en el canapé con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en un gesto extasiado. Hermione se dedico solamente a la punta del miembro del hombre, cerro sus labios en torno y succiono, para luego pasar su lengua con rápido movimientos circulares. En todo momento en su garganta se gestaban suaves ronroneos de placer que reverberaban en el apresado miembro de Lucius, haciendo que este se agarrara con mas fuerza al cabello de la chica.

Por su parte Sirius le dedico a Bellatrix una sonrisa depredadora antes de hundir la boca entre sus piernas. Mientras su lengua jugaba con el clítoris de la mujer la punta de dos dedos del mago apenas rozaba la entrada de esta, que se retorcía pidiéndole que los introdujera en ella, nadie podía resistirse mucho tiempo a los gemidos de Bellatrix. Con un movimiento seco, Sirius enterró sus dedos en ella, que se estremeció visiblemente. Con un fluido movimiento Sirius coloco las piernas de la bruja por encima de sus hombros y se inclino aun mas hacia adelante, aumentando la presión en el sexo de ella.

Por un momento sus ojos volaron a Hermione, que interceptando su mirada sonrio apenas un segundo antes de introducir la virilidad de Malfoy en su boca casi en su totalidad.

Era mas que obvio que la excitación de Lucius y Bellatrix estaba alcanzando su punto álgido. Tanto Sirius como Hermione intensificaron sus caricias hasta el punto que a los que las recibían se le hacia imposible aguantarlas por mas tiempo.

Y Lucius fue el primero en ceder, con un profundo gemido y un tiron de pelo demasiado fuerte se vacio en ella, hasta la ultima gota. Y aunque Bellatrix no tardo en seguirle con un triunfal grito de placer, que fue coreado por el suspiro de su marido, ellos ya habían ganado. Hermione se lamio la comisura de los labios y sonrio a Lucius que aun se estaba recuperando y poniéndose en pie se sento en su regazo. Busco a Sirius con la mirada y vio como este se limpiaba los labios con el antebrazo y le sonreía, aparentemente con algo asi como…orgullo.

Sirius,…aunque le ganaras, el te sonreía.

Pero Hermione no pudo sino corresponderle la sonrisa e inclinarse para darle un suave beso, sus labios se impregnaron con la esencia de Bellatrix, picara la miro y se relamió los labios.

-Deliciosa Bellatrix- dijo divertida guiñándole un ojo.

-Espero poder decir lo mismo de ti algún dia- Bella también le guiño, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que su proposición iba enserio.

-Bueno Black, ¿Qué vas a darle?- dijo Lucius que habia recuperado el resuello.

La boca de Sirius se curvo en una sonrisa, desvio la mirada de Lucius y miro a Rodolphus que habia acabado de limpiarse y le llevaba algo. Tomo su copa y le dio un largo trago. Rodolphus se inclino y le hablo al oido a Bellatrix que poniéndose en pie comenzó a recoger su ropa.

-Queridos, creo que nosotros hemos tenido suficiente por esta noche. Nos retiramos.

Hermione la miro como sintiéndose traicionada.

-Oh Bella vamos, nos os vallais aun.-viendo que Bella no parecía ceder, decidio apelar a Rodolphus- Rod, tu no has tenido nada de diversión. Quedaos ambos.

La pareja negó con la cabeza y Bella miro a Hermione, sus ojos parecían pedirle comprensión.

-Hermione, Rodolphus y yo tenemos algunas prácticas que no compartimos con nadie- dijo con seriedad.

-Bien, pues prométeme que algún dia las compartiréis conmigo al menos.-dijo sintiéndose exlcuida de la vida de Bella.

-Creeme, no a todo el mundo el gustan- Rodolphus le enseño un largo y profundo arañazo que le cruzaba la espalda. Hermione volvió la cara incrédula hacia Bella, pero esta le enseñaba un moretón bastante grande en su muslo izquierdo. Hermione comprendió y no hizo mas comentarios y Bellatrix le sonrio con calidez.

-Nos vemos mañana Mione.-se inclino hacia ella y para su sorpresa le dio un suave beso en los labios- Y vosotros, tratadla bien.- ella y Rodolphus salieron del brazo de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Bueno Black, ¿Qué vas a darle por ganar la apuesta?-repitio Lucius mirándolo con curiosidad. Sirius clavo su mirada en el cuerpo desnudo y brillante de Hermione.

-Querras decir Malfoy, Qué vamos a darle.

OOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOO

BuenO, buenO k les pareciO? POrque si les gustO prepárense para mas XDD bastante masXDD

Besos girlz!! Dejen reviews!!:3


	6. Un visitante inesperado

6. Un visitante Inesperado

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando que se habituaran a la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas de la habitacion. Se desperezo con un suave bostezo y miro a su alrededor. Se quedo pasmada ¿Dónde coño estaba?

Se incorporo con lentitud y observo la habitacion desde el suelo. Estaba en una enorme y elaborada alfombra verde y plateada….

Una suave brisa rozo su piel y la hizo estremecer, estaba desnuda, comprendió.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior pasaron a toda velocidad por su mente. Las manos de Rodolphus, la apuesta con Sirius, la expresión de placer en el rostro de Bella…la posterior velada con Sirius y Lucius.

No pudo evitar estremecerse, era como si los besos de ambos aun le quemaran la piel. Habia sido la experiencia mas erotica de su vida. La habian tomado con violenta pasión una y otra vez y ella se habia entregado sin reservas a todos los excesos de ambos, asi como ellos se habían entregado a los de ella.

Suspiro al sentir como un húmedo calor se extendia entre sus muslos al recordarlo. Miro a su alrededor una vez mas. Estaba sola, seguramente Sirius se hubiera ido a desayunar con Malfoy, asi que le quedaba un rato, sola…

Volvió a tumbarse en la alfombra, pero entonces por el rabillo del ojo capto un movimiento. Se giro con rapidez para encontrarse con la mitad de su reflejo. Habia un espejo frente al sofá que tenia a su derecha, pero desde donde se encontraba, este solo la reflejaba a medias.

Aun le quedaba un rato…volvió a recordar y sintió como si su sexo palpitara pidiéndole mas de lo de aquella noche, pero en esa habitacion no habia ningún hombre, no habia nadie. Solo ella.

Una media sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Se puso en pie con cierta dificultad, bueno, con bastante dificultad. Le dolían la mayoría de los musculos del cuerpo, pero en ese momento eso no importaba, porque ella seguía recordando:

…_Se vio a si misma maniatada y tumbada en la alfombra. En sus pupilas de chocolate se reflejaban los rostros de expresión lujuriosa de dos hombres. La chica los recorrió con la mirada. La piel de ambos estaba cubierta por una finisma capa de sudor que hacia que reluciera bajo la escasa luz de las velas. Mientras Sirius acababa de hacer las ataduras mágicas y de insonorizar la habitacion, Malfoy se habia quedado mirándola. _

_Ella habia observado impotente como Lucius se tocaba con lentitud mientras la miraba, lo observo con impotencia, pues en ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber sido ella la que sostuviera su vigoroso miembro entre sus manos, la que pudiera prodigarle las mas ardientes caricias. Sin embargo, el se habia sentado, una vez mas, en el canapé, y mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Hermione, su mano seguía acariciado su sexo… _

Hermione suspiro y avanzo los pocos pasos que la separaban del sofá frente al espejo. Para el momento en que se sintió como la fina seda que cubria el sofá acariciaba la desnuda piel de su cuerpo al sentarse en el, sus manos ya iniciaban un lento viaje a través de los puntos de erógenos de su cuerpo. Deslizo las puntas de sus dedos por sus calidos pezones y tomandolos entre ellas los estimulo un poco, lo suficiente para que un suave suspiro escapara de sus labios.

Abrio los ojos y se observo en el espejo. En el podía observar cada curva y recodo de su cuerpo. Tenia una pierna encima del sofá, mientras que la otra se encontraba apoyada en el suelo, abierta en un ángulo de 90 grados.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba que sus manos bajaran por su cuerpo impulsadas por sus recuerdos.

…_Sirius habia acabado los preparativos y se quedo observando la escena. Podía ver como el pecho de Hermione subia y bajaba muy rápido, sacudido por espasmódicos suspiros. La chica parecía estar a punto de comenzar a retorcerse. Sonrio para si mismo y se acerco hasta ella, inclinándose a su lado._

_La miro a los ojos, y el intenso deseo que vio en ellos le satisfizo. Sus labios hallaron el oído de la chica y susurraron con lascivia, de modo que cada palabra era como una caricia intima._

_-Te gustaría estarle haciendo eso, ¿Eh?- señalo al rubio que los observaba sentado. Su mano no habia abandonado su miembro mas que para humedecerla a veces, con lo que este presentaba un aspecto sumamente tentador._

_Hermione trago saliva y asintió. Sirius alzo un dedo para tocar su piel, comenzó por el hueco de su cuello bajo la barbilla y lo fue deslizando hacia abajo. Llego hasta el hueco entre sus pechos y desvio el dedo hacia un pezón de la chica trazándolo y luego comenzó con el otro._

_-Y si pudieras, ¿Qué le harias?_

_Malfoy los miraba con interés, a esas alturas sus caricias se habían vuelto algo mas exigentes, su mano ya no se movia con lentitud sobre su piel, sino que se cerraban con fuerza en torno a su sexo aprisionándolo con caricias cada vez mas rapidas._

_Por toda respuesta a la pregunta de Sirius, Hermione se paso la lengua por los labios. Sirius sonrio, su dedo prosiguió el viaje por el cuerpo de la bruja. Dibujo círculos en la piel de su vientre y de ahí fue a sus rodillas separándolas despacio._

_-¿Otra vez?- pregunto refiriéndose al gesto de Hermione- Vaya Lucius, parece que realmente tienes buen sabor._

_-Eso es porque…soy un producto de lujo…Black- respondió este con el orgullo típico de los Malfoy, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por breves jadeos. Lucius sentía como su virilidad se ponía cada vez mas sensible a sus caricias._

_-Sueltame Sirius…- casi rogo la morena._

_-Oh Mione, no…entonces no seria divertido- el tono del hombre era casi depredador. Nuevamente bajo el dedo lentamente por las rodillas del la chica, hasta palpar la suave y calida piel de la cara interior de sus muslos. Bajo un poco más y la punta de su dedo capto los comienzos de una zona mas húmeda. Hermione dio un respingo y sus caderas se impulsaron hacia arriba como por si solas, buscando los dedos de Sirius._

_-Oh… Black, dáselo ya…por Merlin._

_Hermione abrio los ojos unos momentos y los fijo en la figura de Lucius, que ahora yacia completamente recostado contra el canapé. Su mano agitaba con fuerza su sexo y de sus labios entreabiertos salian suspiros y gemidos casi constantes, pero sus ojos no se habían apartado de ella ni por un momento. La chica jadeo al contemplarlo._

_-Sirius,- suplico esta vez mirando fijamente la mano de Malfoy- lo quiero, por favor suéltame. Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron un poco mas y el profundo gemido que habia estado fraguándose en su pecho se abrio paso hasta sus labios, Hermione no pudo sino gemirle en respuesta._

_Sirius movió la cabeza con lentitud, pero la sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios. Deslizo un dedo por los bordes de la abertura del sexo de Hermione, haciendo círculos, pero entonces lo saco de allí y lo llevo hacia sus labios chupándolo sin apartar sus ojos de los de la bruja que jadeo con fuerza._

_Hermione observo como bajaba el húmedo dedo hasta su palpitante clítoris y lo apoyaba en el con suavidad, frotando apenas, de arriba abajo…_

Sus actos llevaban la misma línea temporal que sus pensamientos, en cuanto tuvo en su mente el recuerdo exacto de lo que habia sentido cuando el húmedo dedo de Sirius la habia acariciado, el suyo propio voló a sustituirlo.

No se dio prisa, queria disfrutar de cada sensación que sus hábiles dedos y los recuerdos de la noche pada pudieran brindarle. Volvio la cabeza mirándose en el espejo. Su mano izquierda trazaba formas abstractas sobre la sensible piel de sus pechos y de vez en cuando estimulaban sus pezones. Su mano derecha se hundía profundamente entre sus níveos muslos. Hermione vio complacida, como sus piernas temblaban de placer anticipado. Esto era solo el comienzo…se mordió el labio inferior y agrego una dedo mas, ahora sus dedos índice y corazón volaban sobre su feminidad, haciéndola suspirar continuamente. La bruja siguió recordando:

…_Fue instantáneo, llevaba mucho rato esperando que el hiciera eso y sintió como algo se liberaba en su interior. Un gemido, casi un grito de triunfal placer, escapo de sus labios al sentir el tacto del dedo de el. Arqueó la espalda y froto sus caderas contra la mano del mago, pero aunque Sirius agrego otro dedo, grande y húmedo, mas a las caricias, estas seguían siendo pasmosamente lentas, era como si quisiera que ella explotara._

_Pero Lucius acudió a salvarla. Al oir su voz Hermione abrio los ojos e intento centrarse el algo que no fuera la lenta tortura de los dedos de Sirius. Se volvió para mirar al rubio. Su mano ya no lo acariciaba, sino que se agarraba fuertemente con ambas al borde del canapé, pero su lisa melena estaba ligeramente despeinada y sus ojos relucían de lujuria contenida. Hermione se fijo en su virilidad, sobresalía poderosa entre las piernas del hombre, le pareció que desde donde ella se hallaba casi podía verla palpitar, habida de mas caricias. Se centro el las palabras de Lucius, olvidando por un momento su propia e imperante necesidad._

_-Black, quiero irme con ella, mejor dicho EN ella. No seas egoísta tu ya la has probado, yo aun no he tenido el…placer._

_Placer, nunca mejor dicho. Sirius parecio ponerse pensativo, entonces alargo su mano hasta su varita que estaba un poco mas alla y desato una de las manos de Hermione, la bruja apenas lo noto, todas sus sensaciones giraban alrededor de los dedos de Sirius que no eran suficientes para llevarla al orgasmo, sino que la mantenían al borde del mismo, dolorosamente._

_Sirius cogió la mano de la bruja y la coloco sobre su propia virilidad, la chica reacciono al instante. Abrio mucho los ojos, estaba realmente excitado, le miro con mas lascivia que antes y chasqueo la lengua mirando su miembro, por un momento le pareció que Sirius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por resistirse a su invitación._

_-¿A que viene eso?- pregunto Lucius._

_-Solo queria dejar clara mi situación…respecto a eso de querer tomarla…habrá que preguntarle a ella._

_Con un rápido movimiento introdujo sus dos dedos hondamente en ella, haciéndoselo con la fuerza necesaria para que la chica gritara en segundos. Se inclino para volver a susurrarle._

_-¿Quieres que te tomemos? ¿Quieres ser nuestra? _

_-¡TODA!- grito la bruja mientras se retorcía bajo la violencia de los dedos de el._

_-No se diga mas- sentencio Lucius. Con rapidez se levanto del canapé y se arrodillo frente a Hermione, sus ojos no perdían detalle de su cuerpo._

_Sirius solto definitivamente las ataduras mágicas y Hermione se vio libre para entregarse a sus más bajos deseos, los cuales los incluían a los dos._

_Sirius la cogió y la pego de espaldas a su cuerpo, Hermione sintió como su dura erección rozaba su abertura, pero no entraba en ella, sino que se quedaba ahí, humedeciéndose con la excitación de la bruja. Se revolvió intentado hacerlo entrar en ella, pero el la sostuvo por los brazos. _

_-Espera un poco querida, creo que Lucius quiere tener este honor.- le dedico una media sonrisa a Lucius que estaba comiéndose a Hermione con la mirada. Ella paso sus ojos, nublados por el placer de uno a otro y vio que Lucius movia un dedo hacia ella, como llamándola._

_-Ven a mi…_

_Ella no fue capaz siquiera de pensárselo, su cuerpo reacciono por si solo yendo al encuentro de Malfoy. El hombre la estrecho contra si, frotándose lentamente contra sus suaves muslos y la beso. Fue un beso húmedo y pegajoso, de entre sus labios entreabiertos escapaban suspiros de placer. _

_Hermione, sin dejar de besarlo, deslizo una mano hasta la entrepierna del rubio, deslizo solo la punta de sus dedos por el húmedo miembro del Mortifago, a lo que el respondió profundizando aun mas el beso, las lenguas de ambos recorrían los labios del otro. Pero los besos de el se hicieron mas urgentes cuando ella parecio no intensificar sus caricias, la chica sonrio para si misma y con un rápido movimiento comenzó a masturbarlo fuertemente. _

_Lucius jadeo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando de besarla. A Hermione le pareció que estaba susurrando algo, pero demasiado bajito. Entonces sintió como alguien se le acercaba por detrás, Sirius comenzó a besar su espalda mientras recorría sus glúteos apretándolos con firmeza, cuando sus labios llegaron a los hombros de Hermione, a ella le parecio que sonreía y miraba a Malfoy, que se retorcía bajo la mano de Hermione, los ojos del brujo se clavaron de los del moreno._

_-¡No aguanto mas!- jadeo- la necesito…_

_Cogio a Hermione por las caderas y la puso de espaldas a el, penetrándola con una fuerte y rápida embestida. Hermione cerro lo ojos, pero no pudo conseguir que sus labios no se abrieran en un gesto infinito éxtasis cuando sintió la dureza del mago hundirse profundamente en ella. _

_Los movimientos de Lucius eran fuertes y seguros, parecía que con cada empujon rozaba dentro de ella algo que la volvia loca, la bruja gimio y apoyo las manos en el suelo. Se escucho un gemido ahogado que coreo otro._

_Lucius la tomo por las caderas con mas fuerza que antes, en esa postura Hermione sintió como las sensaciones parecían intensificarse aun mas, pero alzo la vista para ver al hombre que también habia gemido al verla ponerse a 4 patas._

_Sirius la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, por primera vez en la noche parecía haber perdido el control sobre si mismo y no saber que hacer….pero ella tenia una idea aproximada de cómo solucionar ese problema._

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los del atractivo Sirius y ella le sonrio mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba bajo la pasión de Lucius._

_-¿Por qué no te acercas Sirius?- los labios de la joven se curvaron en una sonrisa lascivamente provocativa, que no dejo dudas sobre sus intenciones._

_Sirius se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y se puso de rodillas frente a la bruja, que sin pensárselo dos veces atrajo las caderas del mago mas cerca de su cara lo que le permitió tomar la virilidad de el entre sus húmedos y calidos labios. Sirius jadeo y acaricio el pelo de ella, se encargo de sostener su sexo cerca de la boca de la chica para que esta no perdiera el equilibrio entre las embestidas cada vez mas vez mas fuertes. Hermione lamia a Sirius como si la vida le fuera en ello y se sonreía a si misma al sentir como las manos de el se aferraban cada vez con mas fuerza a su pelo. _

_Se sentía colmada…llena, por todas partes, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando casi a la vez, sintió como las caderas de Sirius comenzaban a marcar un rápido ritmo dentro de sus labios y Lucius deslizaba un dedo dentro de sus pliegues para acariciar su clitoris a la vez que la penetraba._

_En un momento que tuvo los labios libres la bruja gimió con fuerza y luego volvió a atacar el sexo de Sirius con mas ahinco, saboreándolo una y otra vez. Las embestidas de Lucius alcanzaron su punto álgido, la bruja podía sentir como el hombre temblaba sobre ella, así mismo Sirius tenia la cabeza echada hacia atrás desde hacía un rato, llevaba un ritmo frenético en ella y de sus labios escapaban sonidos ininteligibles, pero…que decir de ella, estaba esperándolos, quería que los cuerpos de los tres se estremecieran con un orgasmo simultaneo, pero se sentía a punto de estallar, no sabia si aguantaría._

_-¡POR MERLIN! Eres el paraíso Hermione, pero yo estoy a punto de ser expulsado de el…Ya no puedo…mas…ya no….-Lucius gimio con fuerza casi gritando de placer. Eso hizo lo que faltaba por Hermione, ella no podía esperar mas de cinco segundos mas, no podía, ya le resultaba físicamente imposible._

_-Aguanta Malfoy, solo….un momento…mas- jadeo Sirius y Hermione intensifico el ritmo de su lengua sobre el, que no se lo esperaba y dio un respingo- AH, Hermione…yo…no puedo…._

_Y se hizo la luz…los tres se convulsionaron mientras el placer recorría sus cuerpos con violencia. La habitación se convirtió en una orquesta de gemidos placenteros. Y luego los tres estaban tumbados en la alfombra, agotados y casi sin poder moverse…_

Hermione observo su rostro marcado por el placer que estaba proporcionándose. El espejo reflejaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, todos y cada uno de sus estremecimientos, de sus caricias. Cerro con fuerza los ojos para sentir como en ese momento dos de sus dedos se adentraban profundamente en ella, mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris. Sus caricias estaban llevándola al delirio, al igual que lo habían hecho las de los hombres la noche pasada. Los recuerdos de esta, acrecentaban la llama de su pasión, la bruja supo que no aguantaría mucho más.

Abrio los ojos para verse en el momento en del orgasmo, pero en vez de ver su reflejo en el espejo, vio a un hombre frente a ella, estaba de pie observándola y sus ojos relucían de deseo e interés.

La chica aparto con rapidez los dedos de su interior y se sento haciéndose un ovillo, en un vano intento por ocultar la desnudez que el hombre seguramente llevaba ya un rato contemplando.

-¿¡Que haces!? ¡VETE!- Hermione estudio las facciones del hombre. Era muy bien parecido: el cabello castaño claro, crecia en ordenados mechones hasta un poco por debajo de la oreja. Tenia un cuerpo bien proporcionado y ella se encontró a si misma pensando que aspecto tendría su espalda desnuda. Su piel mostraba un tono quizás demasiado palido, pero que hacia un atractivo contraste con sus ojos color café. Sus ojos…eso era lo que le resultaba tan familiar. El hombre no parecía mas que otro de los mortífagos de Voldemort, pero no le sonaba haberlo visto por el cuartel en los días que había pasado allí, seguramente era uno de sus hombres de mas confianza.

En los últimos dos días el Señor Oscuro se había encerrado junto con sus mortífagos hombres de mas confianza para tratar un asunto, por lo visto, de suma confidencialidad y no se le había visto mas en lo que iba de semana ¿De que le sonaba ese tipo? ¿Y por que coño se le quedaba mirando asi, como si tuviera todo el derecho a observarla?

OoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

K les parecio?? muajaja ojala les haya gustado, pero ahora kiero k m digan aver kien se piensan k puede ser el vistante de Mione, aver si alguna acepta ;)


	7. Sorpresa

-Te he dicho que te vayas- dijo ella con tono amenzante, maldijo haberse dejado su varita en la alfombra

-Te he dicho que te vayas- dijo ella con tono amenzante, maldijo haberse dejado su varita en la alfombra. El hombre le sonrio y dio un paso hacia ella, fue entonces cuando Hermione comenzó a asustarse. Ese tipo tenia algo que no le daba buena espina, pero que a su vez le inspiraba respeto. Miro de nuevo sus ojos, eran como mascaras que ocultaban un oscuro poder detrás de ellas. Aquel tipo no era lo que parecía y la bruja se estremeció mientas lo observaba avanzar hacia ella ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sirius?

El atractivo hombre llego hasta donde estaba a ella y le dedico lo que a la chica se le antojo una sonrisa, parecía que ese tipo no estuviera acostumbrado a sonreír a menudo.

-¿Buscabas esto?- para su sorpresa le entrego su varita, la que se habia dejado en la alfombra. Hermione la cogió, confundida y se hundió de nuevo en el mar café de los ojos del desconocido.

-¿Quien eres? No nos conocemos.

El le sonrio y se arrodillo frente a ella, dejando que sus ojos quedaran casi a la misma altura. Su mirada la hizo estremecerse, tenía algo familiar, pero que la asustaba.

-Oh estas muy equivocada, Hermione claro que nos conocemos.

-No, estoy segura de no hemos hablado nunca, aunque…tienes algo familiar…

-Chica lista- susurro el. entonces una de sus manos se alzo y acaricio el cabello de la bruja, bajo deslizándose por su rostro hasta su mejilla y apenas rozo su cuello. Le sorprendió el poder que emanaba de ese simple roce y bajo las defensas un poco deshaciendo el ovillo que habia hecho con su cuerpo. Ya no le importaba estar desnuda, a el tampoco parecía importarle y ahora mismo, la curiosidad era mas fuerte que el pudor. El siguió acariciándola, parecía esperar a que ella se diera cuenta de algo, pero ¿De qué?...

Entonces la verdad la golpeo como un mazazo al identificar de que lo sonaban esos ojos, y que otra vez habia sentido el poder de un tacto como el de aquel hombre. Todas las piezas encajaban: que supiera que ella estaba buscando su varita,_ Legeremancia._ La sombra oscura detrás detrás de su mirada, _Maestro, Señor. _El poder de su tacto, _ El Poder…Su poder…_

Pero era imposible.

La joven bruja paso su mirada por el cuerpo del hombre con incredulidad, no poda ser, demasiados cambios. Su cabeza se movia de lado a lado, negando con suavidad lo que su mente no podía aceptar. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, que ya no eran dos rendijas de fuego puro, sino dos espejos color café, que reflejaban, lo que en ese momento a ella le pareció, todo el poder del mundo.

El joven sonrió ante la estupefacción de ella y una vez mas hablo con voz grave y sedosa…que tenia un deje que arrastraba las palabras, como siseante.

-Difícil de asimilar, ¿Eh? Pero no niegues lo evidente Hermione, el cambio se ha llevado a cabo.- su voz sono seria, no estaba mintiéndole, pero ella simplemente…no sabia como aceptarlo.

_Voldemort…_

_-_Tom Riddle, para ti.

Ella lo miro con la más inmensa sorpresa en sus ojos castaños. Repaso de nuevo al apuesto chico y al compararlo con la imagen que ella tenia de Voldemort, se estremeció. De alguna manera el había conseguido volver a recuperar su anterior aspecto, eso debía ser lo que había estado haciendo en esa habitación encerrado con sus mortífagos, pero aun así sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos pozos de burbujeante maldad que harían estremecerse a cualquiera.

-Pe...Pero, ¿Cómo?... ¿Por que?

El deshecho las peguntas con un movimiento de la mano y se inclino mas hacia ella con una diabólica sonrisa, en sus ahora llenos labios.

-Oh, respecto a cómo, ya nos sentaremos algún día y te lo contare. El por qué…digamos que así llamare menos la atención, cosa que conviene bastante para las misiones que tenemos en mente. Nadie recuerda el aspecto del "difunto" Tom Riddle, pero como tú comprenderás un tipo con cara de serpiente… es más difícil de olvidar.- rio su propia ocurrencia y luego repaso el cuerpo de Hermione con la mirada.- Pero bueno…, dejémonos de cháchara, tú tienes que terminar algo que yo interrumpí, ¿Verdad?

Hermione recordó como cuando sus caricias alcanzaron el punto álgido y ella abrio los ojos, el estaba allí, observándola con el interés y el deseo llameando en sus ojos como brasas. La bruja se sonrojo violentamente y bajo la mirada.

-Eh…hum…yo…- estaba muerta de vergüenza y sus cuerdas vocales parecían haberse ido de vacaciones. Para su consternación el sonrio torcidamente y poniéndose en pie la levanto en brazos del sofá y sento en el, poniéndola a ella en su regazo, de esa manera ambos se veian reflejados en el espejo. La chica temblaba de nerviosismo, pero sintio como su sexo respondia a la necesidad del hombre, el no habia hecho ningún comentario, pero bajo el pantalón, su dura virilidad presionaba contra los muslos de la chica. Volvió a hablarle al oído.

-Vamos, termínalo, quiero verlo, quiero olerlo- Hermione se estremeció, sus palabras estaban teñidas de una helada urgencia, pasión a su manera. Sabia que no era una petición, era una orden, el no había dejado de ser su Señor y como tal podía tomar de ella lo que quisiera. La bruja se removió inquieta por la reacción de su propio cuerpo, lo imperativo de las palabras de el la había excitado mas aun y no se dio cuenta de que al removerse, rozaba el duro miembro del hombre. Este siseo y apretó los dientes…el sonido le recordó a Hermione a una serpiente. Estaba asustada si, pero estaba mas excitada.

-¿O acaso quieres que lo termine yo?- siseo en su oído. Tomo las rodillas de la joven entre sus pálidas manos y las abrió, dejando que el espejo reflejara los que había entre sus piernas abiertas, Hermione lo vio pasarse la lengua por los labios. Entonces sintió como el deslizaba un único dedo en su interior, pero este estaba cálido, muy cálido. Se retorció casi impúdicamente en el regazo de el sin poder evitarlo, parecía como si cuanto mas se adentrara en ella, mas largo y caliente se pusiera, se pregunto que clase de hechizo estaría usando, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho cuando el metió dos dedos mas de repente.

La bruja arqueo la espalda con violencia restregándose contra el como una gata, pero Voldemort no se movió de su lugar, era obvio que sentía el cuerpo de Hermione, esta notaba como su sexo palpitaba contra ella, pero mantuvo el control en todo momento.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el reflejo de ambos en el espejo, los dedos de su mano derecha parecían taladrar a la chica, mientras que los de la mano izquierda pellizcaban, quizá con demasiada fuerza sus pezones.

Hermione se sorprendió a si misma gritando de placer…o de dolor…o de ambos. Estaba doliéndole si, pero también sentía como su orgasmo se acercaba a velocidad de vértigo, aun así sabia que el se lo daría cuando el quisiera.

-Ahora, vas a correrte ahora- sentencio con voz fría, pero una sonrisa sádica cruzaba sus labios. Fue como si hubiera apretado el gatillo, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitar morir bajo las balas de placer que el hizo que atravesaran su cuerpo. Lo sintió entrar en su mente y para sentir el placer de ella y así mismo mostrarle cuanto estaba disfrutando el enloqueciéndola.

Sobrecarga sensorial. Su cuerpo no iba a aguantarlo y lo sabia, tras las ultimas oleadas de placer, sintió como su mente se quedaba en blanco y su vista se volvía negra.

Tom Riddle se levanto lentamente del sofá y coloco en el suavemente a la inconsciente bruja. Le aparto una mechón de alborotados rizo castaños que se le había caído en la frente y se lamio los dedos de la mano derecha mientras la observaba.

-Muy bien Hermione, tengo grandes planes para ti…

Dicho esto salió de la habitación con su sigilo característico, cuando Black volviera se encargaría de ella.

OoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Hermione abrió los ojos con lentitud y se los restregó quitándose el sueño. Miro a su alrededor, reconoció la habitación, pero noto que alguien le había puesto una manta encima. Trago saliva…ese no era un gesto propio de Voldemort, para mas INRI vio al lado del sofá, en una mesita una nota. Se le seco la garganta mientras alargaba una mano para cogerla. Suspiro aliviada al reconocer la caligrafía.

"_Bella Durmiente:_

_¿Tan agotada estas? He tenido que marcharme a una misión de reconocimiento con otros compañeros, no se cuando llegare. Así que cuando despiertes ve a buscar Bellatrix y quédate con ella._

_Tuyo."_

_Sirius Orion Black._

Hermione suspiro y sonrio. Sirius no la habia dejado sola, le habían mandado a una misión…y ella saber para que…para dejarla sola a ella.

Los recuerdos de la revelación acudieron a su mente en torrentes. La chica no sabia si llorar o reir.

Voldemort la había masturbado hasta la inconsciencia…era surreal, ella le habia dejado, es mas si no se hubiera desmayado le habría pedido mas. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, ¿Por qué habría hecho aquello? Tena que haber sido por algo, ella dudaba que Voldemort hiciera algo sin pretender obtener algo a largo plazo.


	8. Si algo puede salir mal, saldra mal

HEY CHICAS

HEY CHICAS!! Bueno les aviso k desde ahora no voy a poder actualizar tan a menudo xk empiezo las clases pero les aseguro k la espera va a valer la pena!!

Tambien les anticipo que dentro de pocos capis, (dos a lo sumo) conoceran en por que de ke Sirius se uniera a los mortifagos, algo k m imagino las trae a todas de cabeza LOL

Bueno no me enrollo mas, DISFRUTEN EL CAPII!!

OooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

8. Si algo puede salir mal, saldra mal

Hermione suspiro, cuantas mas vueltas le daba, mas perdida se sentía, tenia que admitirlo, no lo comprendía y no iba a comprenderlo. Asi que se paseo por la habitación buscando su ropa y una vez la encontró se vistió con rapidez y salió de la habitación para buscar a Bella. Quizás ella pudiera echar un poco de luz sobre el escabroso asunto.

Se acerco a un grupo de mortífagos que charlaban animadamente sentados alrededor de una mesa, les pregunto por Bellatrix Lestrange y ellos le respondieron que la bruja aun no había bajado de su habitación, así que allí la encontraría. Hermione se dirigió con presteza hacia allí, quería ver a Bella cuanto antes. Bellatrix la había sorprendido sobremanera, nunca creyó que encentraría apoyo en ella, pero ahora ella era la única persona en la que confiaba además de Sirius. Es verdad que estaba un poco loca, pero era parte de lo que la ayudaba a mantenerse cuerda, a su manera, con la vida que le habia tocado vivir. Hermione se sorprendió echándola de menos…cuantos cambios en lo que parecía tan poco tiempo.

Llego a la puerta de los aposentos de los Lestrange y golpeo con suavidad, pero la puerta estaba solo entornada y se abrio bajo sus suaves golpes. Hermione comenzó a temerse que Bella no estuviera, pero en tal caso la esperaría allí, supuso que no le molestaría. Entro casi de puntillas, pero no iba a hacer falta que esperara sola.

Allí estaba Bellatrix, su cuerpo desnudo se reflejaba en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia delante. Hermione ahogo una exclamación y recorrió con la mirada las suaves curvas de la mortifaga. Bellatrix tenia un cuerpo hermoso de caderas estrechas y pechos llenos, solo desentonaba el tono ceniciento de su piel, que contrastaba con su larguísima melena de tirabuzones azabache, al igual que sus ojos.

Pero eso no había sido lo que había sorprendido a Hermione. La bruja observo como Bella se curaba la multitud de pequeñísimos cortes que cruzaban su cuerpo. Donde mas tenia era en los muslos el pecho. El rostro de la mujer permanecía impasible mientras aplicaba en sencillo hechizo de regeneración a las heridas. Hermione se quedo observándola sin ser capaz de moverse, pero entonces ella se aparto de la espalda la larguísima melena que hasta hacia pocos segundos le caia en cascada y Hermione pudo apreciar un largo y profundo arañazo que cruzaba su espalda en diagonal. Y entonces no pudo aguantarse la exclamación, Bella se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, pero su mirada agresiva se relajo al instante al ver a Hermione.

-¡Mione!

La bruja volvió a soltarse el pelo en la espalda y sin preocuparse por taparse se dirigió hasta Hermione y le dio una abrazo. Hermione sintió como las desnudas curvas de la mujer se pegaban a su cuerpo y se sonrojo, algo le dijo que Bellatrix hacia aquello a propósito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto pasando por alto que Hermione hubiera vusto las heridas de su cuerpo.

-Esto…-Hermione intento poner sus neuronas de nuevo en funcionamiento-Sirius se fue en una misión, asi que cuando me desperté estaba sola. Me dejo una nota que decia que en cuanto me despertara me reuniera contigo. Le bruja solto una amarga carcajada y acaricio la mejilla de Hermione, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

-Si, Sirius te ha dejado a mi cargo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso se cree que soy una niña pequeña que no sabe cuidar de si misma?! Porque vaya, anoche no parecía pensar lo mismo.- Hermione bufo enfadada y se sento en la cama de Bella. la bruja se sento a su lado y le acaricio el pelo con suavidad, cogió su cabeza y se la apoyo en el pecho. Hermione aspiro unos segundos el aroma a lilas de Bella y se tranquilizo.

-No es eso princesa,-la tranquilizo- lo que le pasa a mi primito es que esta preocupado por ti. La mayoría de los hombres del cuartel te han echado el ojo- comento con una risita perversa.

-Dimelo a mi- gruño ella un enfadad.

Bella volvió a reir, parecía encantada de verla enfadad, pero Hermione no podía enfadarse con Bellatrix.

-Bella, ¿Quieres que te eche una mano con eso de la espalda?

-Uhm, no me vendría nada mal, asi se curara antes. Gracias- dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y poniéndose en pie. Se aparto el pelo de la espalda, dejando su desnuda piel delante de los ojos de Hermione, que tardo unos segundos en reponerse.

Comenzó a aplicar el hechizo por los bordes del arañazo, era profundo y les llevaría unos minutos.

-Bella, realmente creo que deberías tener mas cuidado. Se que no soy quien para meterme en tu vida, pero esta herida se ve bien fea, ¿Con que te la hiciste?

-Uhmm las uñas de Rodolphus tienen vida propia. Mione, me encanta que te preocupes por mi- sonrio-, pero no es la primera vez que Rodolphus me hace cosas como esta…o que yo se las hago a el.

Hermione abrio mucho los ojos.

-Pero tienen que tener mas cuidado, ¿Qué le hiciste para que se enfadara asi contigo? ¿Para que la tomara contigo asi, golpeándote?

Bella se giro hacia Hermione con expresión pasmada, sus ojos negros relucían de incredulidad.

-Tú… ¿Tú crees que Rodolphus me maltrata?

-Obviamente, sino que otra explicación le das a esto- bufo con indignación y le toco la herida. Bella se estremeció, y Hermione observo como sus ojos volvían a adoptar aquel brillo malicioso que los caracterizaba, pero había algo mas…¿Lujuria? La bruja le paso un dedo por los labios y Hermione se quedo petrificada. La mortifaga sonrio.

-Mione, estas heridas son voluntaria. Esto me hace pensar que hay ciertas…practicas sexuales que no has probado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-También hay placer en el dolor- explico Bella y dio un paso al frente.

Por la mente de Hermione pasaron imágenes de cómo Voldemort la había tocado, el también le había hecho daño, pero aun así ella había disfrutado casi mas que con cualquier otro hombre.

-Dimelo a mi, dijo aun perdida en sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Ah si?- pregunto Bella curiosa, se dio la vuelta para que Hermione siguiera curándola la herida- ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado Mione?

-Si de eso queria hablarte, pensé que quizás tu pudieras darme alguna explicación, porque yo cuanto mas lo pienso, menos lo entiendo. Veras…

Hermione le resumió en pocas palabras los sucesos de esa mañana, al principio la cara de Bellatrix era una mascara de diversión, pero poco a poco el asombro y la incredulidad fueron ganando terreno en su rostro.

-¿Me estas diciendo que el Señor Oscuro ha recuperado su cuerpo anterior y que te…?

Hermione asintió, en su rostro se reflejaba la confusión, ¿Por que las palabras de Bella sonaban tan amargas? ¿Por qué no veía en su rostro asombro, sino decepción?

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?

La bruja no respondió y se abalanzo sobre Hermione, en pocos segundos la tenia en la cama inmovilizada. La respiración de la bruja habia perdido toda sinfonía, se componía de desesperados jadeos, Hermione se asusto.

-¿¡BELLA QUE HACES?!

La mujer tenia mucha fuerza y por mas que se revolvió no consiguió desasirse de ella. La bruja metió la mano entre las piernas de Hermione y tanteando su ropa interior se la arranco de un fuerte tiron.

-¡BELLA! ¡NO, PARA!

-¡EL ha metido sus manos aquí! ¡Tienes que dejarme probarlo también! ¡Necesito sentirlo! ¡NO TE REVULEVAS MAS SANGRESUCIA!

A Hermione le dolieron sinceramente las palabras de Bella, creía que ella la apreciaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era asi. La mortifaga estaba obsesionada con Voldemort, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el, la sacaba de sus casillas.

Pero Voldemort, no estaba allí, solo era ella, Hermione.

-¡Bella, soy yo, Hermione¡ ¡BELLA! Sueltame…por favor…-amargas lagrimas resbalaban ahora por las mejillas de Hermione que no conseguía quitarse a Bella de encima. Los dedos de la bruja arañaban la piel de su feminidad en un intento de encontrar algo que no estaba allí. Estaba fuera de si, desquiciada, no paraba de murmurar en el oído de Hermione "Él ha estado aquí….aquí….no en mí….aquí….tengo que tocarlo"

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hermione escucho unos rápidos pasos ahogados por sus sollozos, fue vagamente consciente de que alguien le quitaba a Bellatrix de encima, escucho una sarta de improperios y más de una maldición se estrello contra el techo de la habitación. Pero llego un momento que no escucho nada más.

Era la segunda vez que se desmayaba ese dia.

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Cuando despertó estaba en la cama de la habitacion que ella y Sirius compartían. El atractivo moreno se estaba sentado en una silla frente a la cama, se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo mientras esperaba verla despertarse. En cuanto vio que los ojos de ella se abrían un poco, salto de su silla arrodillándose al borde de la cama. Le acaricio las mejillas y las manos, la beso con suavidad y cerro los ojos sintiéndola.

-Oh Mione, gracias a Merlin. Juro que no volveré a dejarte sola, lo juro. Ya estas bien preciosa, no pasa nada.

-¿Cómo esta Bellatrix?- pregunto ella recordando el estado en el que había quedado la bruja. Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el nombre de su prima, y Hermione pudo ver como apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Bien. Bien, porque entre Malfoy y Lestrange consiguieron quitarme la varita, pero no podrán protegerla por siempre. Bellatrix ha ido demasiado lejos en su afán por hacerme la vida imposible esta vez. No habrá una próxima.

Hermione se estremeció ante el tono de las palabras de Sirius, estaba realmente furioso.

-Sirius, no quiero que le hagas daño a Bella, estaba fuera de si, no sabia lo que hacia-

-¡Mione, era como si te estuviera violando! Voy matarla en cuanto se descuiden un poco y nada ni nadie va a impedírmelo.

-Sirius,- Hermione se incorporo con un gesto de dolor, le dolían todos los musculos- no vas a hacerle nada a Bellatrix, porque además de ti, ella es lo único que tengo ¿Acaso sabes porque reacciono asi? Es verdad que fue una reacción desmedida, pero no creo que debas ponerte asi, en cuanto se encuentre bien, recapacitara y pedirá perdón, pero quiero que todo sea como antes.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que no le eche una Imperdonable la próxima vez que la vea? Imposible.

-Te lo repito Sirius, ¿Acaso sabes porque reacciono asi?

-Si, porque se le fue la pinza y dijo que el Señor Oscuro habia yacido contigo, dijo que habia recuperado su antiguo cuerpo, dijo que tenias parte de su Divina Esencia Oscura dentro de ti ¿Ves como está loca? Voldemort no hace NADA con su vasallas, además lleva una semana sin aparecer por el cuartel, esta lejos en una misión.

-No Sirius, esta mas cerca de nosotros de lo que tu y los demás pensais.

Sirius iba a volver a replicar, pero se callo al ver la expresión del rostro de Hermione. Ella estaba muy seria, quería que Sirius tomara conciencia de una vez de cómo habían sido las cosas.

-Un momento... ¿Es...es verdad? ¿Voldemort yacio contigo?

-No yacio exactamente, pero tuvimos un acercamiento sexual.

La cara de Sirius era un cuadro, Hermione esperaba que el no la dejara, tenia que comprender que ella no podía negarle nada a Voldemort y el tampoco, eran sus vasallos y si ella era su vasalla, era solo por el.

-Por Merlin, ahora entiendo porque Bellatrix se enfado tanto. Despues de todo ese debería haber sido su honor si Él ha recuperado su cuerpo. Ella es su favorita…o lo era.

-¿Honor? ¿De que hablas?

-Hermione, que el te haya tocado es un honor, lo seria para cualquier mortifago.

-Vaya, asi que no te importa que cualquiera de por ahí me la meta, siempre y cuando sea un tipo importante, ¿Eh Sirius? Ya veo todo lo que te importo.

-Yo no he dicho eso Mione, pero si el te ha escogido, eso significa que tienes una gran valor para la Orden Oscura.

-Si claro, valor como la putita del jefe. No pienso permitir eso Black, y me duele que tu lo consideres algo honroso.

Las palabras de ella parecieron haberle dolido profundamente a Siruis, acorto la distancia que los separaba y la pego a la pared, sosteniéndola con fuerza por los brazos.

-Claro, que no me hace gracia pensar que vayan metiéndotela por ahí Hermione, ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que ha renunciado a algo por estar juntos? No tienes NI IDEA de lo que me costo convencer al Señor Oscuro de que podias sernos utiles, no tienes ni idea de los que me hicieron cuando intente desertar para irme contigo y me pillaron.- observo como los ojos de Hermione se abrían como platos- Ah, ¿Eso no la sabias verdad?- su tono era acido- Por eso me juzgas tan rápido. Para mi este hecho significa que ya nada ni nadie va a separarnos, porque Voldemort no te dara jamás la espalda, nunca se la da a los de confianza. Y también significa que no me hara nada malo a mi, para no hacértelo a ti. Que significa que te acuestes con el de vez en cuando, comparado con la seguridad de una vida a tu lado.

Aun te faltan muchas cosas por saber de mi Mione, no te apresures a decir que me conoces porque ni siquiera sabes porque me uni a Voldemort, pero tal y como siempre actuas como si lo supieras todo. Aunque me muera de celos, no hare nada, porque esto garantiza mi seguridad, pero sobre todo la tuya.

-Sirius….yo…

Alguien golpeo la puerta. Sirius se separo un poco de ella, sin siquiera mirarla y se sento en la cama, pero Hermione se quedo como petrfiicada en su sitio.

-Pasa- dijo sombrio el mago.

El rostro de un mortifago de pelo negro y corto entro en la habitacion, Hermione lo reconoció enseguida, era el hombre que le habia quitado a Bellatrix de encima.

-¿Qué pasa Rodolphus?- pregunto Sirius que tenia el rostro entre las manos.

-Sirius, cálmate vale, vengo con Bella, va a pedirle perdón a Mione.

-Si Rod, como quieras.

A Rodolphus le sorprendió que Sirius accediera asi sin mas, pero no oba a desaprovechar la oportunidad y llamo a Bella. la mortifaga entro en la habitacion, pero se quedo en la puerta. A Hermione le dio un poco de pena verla, tenia los ojos hinchados de llorar y su hermosa y lustrosa melena estaba toda despeinada, no pudo reprimir el impulso de acercarse a ella y al ver que no retrocedía se quedo a unos poco pasos.

-Bella, ¿Estas mejor?

La bruja se le quedo mirando con una mirada vacia, pero aun mas frio y vacio fue el tono que utilizo en su disculpa.

-Si, solo venia a decirte que lo siento, no volverá a pasar.- con esto dirigió una mirada llena de intención a Rodolphus y se dio la vuelta yéndose.

Hermione se quedo en su sitio, sintió como las lagrimas fluían por su rostro, empapando sus mejillas. No era justo, ella no había hecho nada, parecía que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se torcía. Rodolphus le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedico una triste sonrisa, tras despedirse de Sirius, también se fue.

Pasaron asi al menos media hora. Ella se quedo de pie delante de la puerta, como si esperara que Bella fuera a volver en cualquier momento, por su parte Sirius se tumbo en la cama y se quedo mirando al techo. Hermione reacciono después de todo.

-Sirius…-dijo, pero el no contesto. Hermione se volvió dolida- ¿Es que acaso no piensas hablar…- observo el rostro dormido de Sirius y las lagrimas fluyeron aun con más fuerza. Se acerco hasta el borde de la cama y se l quedo mirando, entonces se inclino y le beso en los labios con suavidad, le pareció que incluso dormido, Sirius le respondía al beso. Le acaricio el pelo y pego su frente a la de el.

-Lo siento, no pienso antes de hablar. Te amo, duerme mi único y verdadero amor.

Lo beso una vez mas y salió de la habitación, necesitaba que le diera un rato el aire estaba agobiada. Cuando cerró la puerta, Hermione aun estaba de espaldas y no pudo ver la suave sonrisa que cruzaba el rostro de Sirius.

El aire fresco le dio con fuerza en el rostro haciendo volar su pelo y por un momento, pareció como si con el también volaran parte de sus problemas y preocupaciones. Anduvo hasta la utlima de las farolas que separaban la casa del bosque que se extendia tras ella y se sento al borde de esta. Sus pensamientos vagaban lentament por su mente. Sabia que Sirius la pedonaria, pero ¿Se perdonaría ella por lo que le habia dicho? Lo haría, pero no volveria a repetirse.

Suspiro, realmente aun les quedaba mucho por conocerse…


	9. Sí mi Amo

Bueno chicas, les advierto que este capi es un M elevado su máxima potencia como ya leeran, asik mentes sensibles absténganse

Bueno chicas, les advierto que este capi es un M elevado su máxima potencia como ya leeran, asik mentes sensibles absténganse de leerlo AJAJ OJALA LES GUSTE. Yo sigo trabajando en la historia de Sirius que sera desde su punto de vista

ENJOY

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Un ruido detrás de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos, Hermione se giro rápidamente para ver como Tom Riddle avanzaba hacia ella desde la oscuridad. Se estremeció, no podía negar lo que habia disfrutado con las caricias del hombre, pero algo en el la poni nerviosa, casi la asustaba. Después de todo por algo era el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos…por mas bueno que estuviera.

-Hola Hermione- la saludo con una informal cabezada.

-Buenas Noches Señor.

El sonrio, le gusta que lo traten con deferencia, pensó Hermione, hay costumbres que no se pierden, da igual cuanto cambies de cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, de noche, sola?- su tono tenia un aire depredador.

-He tenido muchos problemas necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

-¿Ah si, que problemas has tenido?

Hermione se volvió hacia el con expresión molesta, no sabia hasta que punto podía increparle hasta que el lo considerase una insubordinación, pero en esos momentos verlo la cabreaba tanto que no le importaba.

-Tengo los problemas que TU me has traido- dijo poniéndose de pie para poder verlo mejor. En menos de un suspiro el estaba sobre ella y la habia acorralado contra la farola. Sus manos se deslizaban por sus curvas y la bruja sintió ese poder que emanaba de ellas y que hacia que le fuera casi imposible rechazarlas.

-No…otra vez no…

El no le presto atención y ataco su cuello, mordiéndole gentilmente, luego paso su humeda lengua por la garganta de la bruja que se estremeció visiblemente. Las manos del hombre se abrieron paso entre la blusa de la chica, acaricio sus pechos con fuerza y luego bajo la cabeza hasta ellos para lamerlos, parecía un animal disfrutando de su presa.

-¿Por…por que a mi? ¿Por qué yo?- jadeo ella mientras intentaba sacárselo de encima tirándole del pelo, pero eso solo hacia que el la lamiera con mas insistencia, dejándola al borde de perder la cabeza, pero esa pregunta parecio hacerlo pensar.

-No lo se, solo se lo que me pide este nuevo cuerpo y parece llevarte a ti escrita en su interior.

-Dejame, ya has visto lo que ha pasado. Me he peleado con Sirius y Bellatrix no me habla.

El abandono sus pechos y lamio su oído. Una de sus manos se metió entre las piernas de la chica que dio un súbito respingo acompañado de un jadeo cuando el primero de los dedos de el se introdujo en ella.

-Ah…la pequeña Bellatrix- murmuro lascivamente en su oído sin dejar de chuparlo- tranquila ya tengo en mente como ocuparme de eso. Para mañana tu querida Bella te deseara tanto siempre, no lo dudes.

-¿Desearme…?

­-Ah…-gimió el en su oído- esa es otra de las cosas que me excitan de ti- eres tan inocente a veces, ansió corromperte.-Metió un dedo mas dentro de ella, pero de repente sus caricias perdieron intensidad- No, creo que ahora deseo…probarte.

Hermione se estremeció al verlo como el hacia ademan de arrodillarse.

-No, por favor-jadeó- no creo que vaya a poder soportar desmayarme otra vez más en el mismo día.

El rio con suavidad maliciosa y volvió a incorporase.

-Bien, bien. Me ire, pero cuando esta noche tengas a Black encima, te acordaras de mi…

-Nunca- desafio- el me da cosas que tu no puedes darme y si lo tocas alguna vez...- se tapo la boca habia ido demasiado lejos. Voldemort la cogió por la garganta y la pego a la farola.

-No me amenaces, porque podría encontrar a quien te sustituyera…y- la soltó y pego su rostro al de ella- porque si sigues siendo tan mala-Deslizo un dedo por los labios de la chica- te tomare tanto si quieres como si no, porque te someterás a lo yo te diga. Seria excitante, ¿No? Al menos para mi- concluyo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Hermione se quedo sin palabras, estaba asustadísima, no le cabia duda de que el cumpliría su amenaza, pero para su sorpresa, el la beso. Fue un beso rudo y desprovisto de amor, pero que destilaba una lujuria tan oscura que era casi imposible no ser arrastrado por ella. Su lengua entro en la boca de la chica con lascivia y tomo de ella lo que queria. Despues de un rato la solto y con una ultima sadica sonrisa se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

A Hermione se le doblaron las rodillas y cayo al suelo.

OooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooO

Bella apoyo la mejillas contra el frio cristal de la ventana. Su semblante estaba pensativo, pero realmente tenia la mente en blanco salvo por una misma e incesante pregunta "_¿Por qué ella y no yo?_". Los escasos pensamientos de la Black volvían una y otra vez a la revelación de Hermione, a la revelación que parecio haberle arrebatado todo su sentido a su carrera como mortifaga, a su amor….por su Señor.

Realmente sabia que no podía cuestionarle, Él era el Amo asi que podía hacer lo que quisiera con sus vasallos.

Solo que el nunca lo hacia y en el fondo ella siempre habia esperado que si alguna vez cambiaba de parecer, ella seria la primera en ser avisada de ello. Seria la escogida.

Movio la cabeza con furia. Lo sentía por Hermione, habia llorado largo y tendido por lo que le habia hecho. En el poco tiempo que hacia que la conocía le había cogido cariño, entre otras cosas porque la chica habia conseguido algo que nadie antes, habia conseguido: que Bella y Sirius pudieran estar en la misma habitacion sin atacarse, incluso que hablaran. Ahora que Narcisa estaba casada con Lucius ya no queria cuentas con ella y Sirius parecía ser la única parte de su familia que le prestaba atención y a ella no le importaba que esa atención fuera para reírse de ella con tal de tenerla. Porque ella también tenia su oscuro corazoncito y en el fondo de su negra alma, se sentía sola.

Hasta que ella habia llegado.

No iba a negar que habia intentado llevársela a la cama, ¿Para que? Pero para ella no hubiera sido mas que una noche de diversión con una amiga.

Odiaba estar asi con Herm, pero sabia que no podría volver a mirarla a la cara. No era su culpa, pero por mas que la mortifaga intentaba reprimirlo, cada vez que la veía, sentía como si algo se marchitara en su interior y la mas fría cólera la invadía. Debía mantenerse lejos de ella, era la única manera que habia de que no la matara en un arrebato.

Después de todo Bellatrix era caprichosa e impulsiva, se conocía a si misma. Haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos, además Sirius no se lo perdonaría si volviera a ponerle un dedo encima.

¿Pero que le importaba a ella Sirius si ya la odiaba de nuevo?

_Soledad…_

La bruja se estremeció y volvió a clavar la mirada en el paisaje invernal que se reflejaba en la ventana, deseando poder convertirse en una perfecta estatua de hielo, para ser admirada por su belleza, para ser perfecta, pero sobre todo para no sentir.

El tacto de una mano en su hombro la saco de sus cavilaciones, se giro para ver a Lucius Malfoy delante de ella. Le dedico una mirada de profundo disgusto. No le gustaba que la interrumpieran.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Acaso no sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan?

-Supuse que esto no te molestaría Bellatrix, -una sonrisa perversa y perfecta se formo en sus labios, pero la bruja sabia que esa era la sonrisa que Malfoy dedicaba a los que le preocupaban un mínimo. Conmovedor, bufó.

-¿Y?- le apremio al ver que no soltaba prenda.

-Dirigete al atico, el Señor Oscuro te requiere.

El suelo parecio temblar y abrirse bajo ella. Trago saliva y clavo unos ojos que miraban, pero no veian nada en Malfoy. Seguro que Voldemort se habia enterado de lo que le habia hecho a su escogida…

-¿Bella?- Malfoy le coloco una mano en el hombro, confuso por su reacción. Esperaba que Bellatrix saliera corriendo, dando saltitos de alegría.

Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que no era el suelo el que temblaba sino ella misma. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba con violencia, casi podía ver la cólera brillando en los ojos de Su Señor y el rayo verde que salía inexorablemente de su varita impactando en su cuerpo…el cual vio yaciendo inerte en el suelo.

Se dio la vuelta dejando allí a un estupefacto Malfoy y como quien marcha a un pabellón de fusilamiento subió hasta donde Él la esperaba. Sintio como el destino se le echaba encima.

Cuando llego frente a la puerta iba a golpear, pero vio que estaba entreabierta.

-Pasa Bellatrix- siseo la voz que poblaba sus sueños, sus fantasias y sus pesadillas.

Con paso tembloroso y la cabeza baja, Bella entro en la sala cerrando la puerta tras de si. Anduvo hasta quedar frente a Su Señor, arrodillándose frente a el.

-Buena Chica…como supondrás, estoy al tanto del altercado con Granger, ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso Black?

A Bella le sorprendió que la llamara por su apellido de soltera, pero no se fijo mucho en eso, le asusto el tono suave de el…detrás de debia esconderse una ira titánica. Bella volvió a temblar, no podía responder esa pregunta. Si Su Amo la queria, iba a tener que arrancarla de su mente.

-Lo siento Mi Señor, no soy digna de serviros- dijo por toda respuesta.

-Sabes muy bien que esa no es una explicación Bellatrix- su nombre puesto en labios de el la hizo estremecer-Levantate.

Ella hizo lo que se le ordenaba y por primera vez observo los nuevos rasgos de Su Señor. Sintió como se le cortaba el aliento. Se hundió en los ojos de Voldemort, sabia que era una insurrección quedarse observándolo, pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo. Era tan…PERFECTO. Contuvo a tiempo sus manos que ya se alzaban para acariciar el níveo rostro del hombre, ansiosas de enredarse en las ordenadas ondas de un cabello que parecía mas suave que la seda.

-¿Bellatrix?- su tono estaba cargado de…¿Diversión? Si…parecía estar disfrutando de su embelesamiento.

Bella salió de su trance, volviendo a bajar la mirada, con lo que solo consiguió obtener una vista panorámica del fuerte y liso abdomen que se vislumbraba a través del albornoz de seda verde que llevaba. Su pecho se hincho, con cada vez mas dificultad para respirar. Esto era lo peor que podía estarle haciendo, comprendió, ¿Por qué no la mataba de una vez?

La bruja mantuvo la boca obstinadamente cerrada.

-Bien, _Crucio._

Las rodillas de la mujer golpearon con fuerza el suelo, mientras sentía como si cada centímetro de su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo. El fuego se extendia por sus miembros, era un dolor lacerante que la hizo gritar al instante. Pero era SU fuego….

Bellatrix se revolvió mientras la maldición no cesaba. Los dientes apretados y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su cuerpo sufrió el dolor y su mente se recreo en el.

Entonces ceso. Sintió como poco a poco se le hacia mas fácil respirar, pero no tenia fuerzas para levantarse del suelo. Podía sentir como el fuego se iba retirando lentamente de sus extremidades, pero se quedaba agazapado en un rincón de su cuerpo, listo para volver a envolverla cuando hiciera falta.

Abrio los ojos con dificultad. Su respiración que, no era mas que un jadeo sin sinfonía, parecio cortarse de repente.

Allí estaba el, arrodillado a su lado en toda su perfeccion, deslumbrándola y sumiéndola en sus tinieblas a la vez. Pero no le importo, porque ella ya habia cumplido con el, con su verdadero amor y podía irse tranquila, porque si era el quien la mataba, nada mas importaba. Ya no.

Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon dolorosamente cuando vio, casi a cámara lenta, como el alzaba una mano y la deslizaba con fría ternura por su mejilla.

Hielo y Fuego.

-No puedes ocultarme nada Bellatrix,- dijo su voz de terciopelo-no lo hagas.

-No…Mi Amo…- murmuro ella con supremo esfuerzo. La mano del el se deslizo por su otra mejilla con la misma tortuosa lentitud.

-Se porque atacaste a Granger, pero debes comprender que el que la escogiera a ella no cambia NADA. No puedes tenerme, nadie puede. Pero tu criatura,- trazo sus labios con la punta de sus helados dedos- tu eres mas que la mayoría. Por eso confio en ti Bellatrix, porque eres ambiciosa, despiadada, caprichosa, violenta. Te dejas llevar por tus mas bajos instintos, te pareces en eso a mi.- los dedos de el siguieron la línea de su mandibula, bajando por su garganta. La bruja trago saliva con dificultad.

-Te gusta tener todo lo que quieres, estas acostumbrada a tenerlo, siempre te sales con la tuya- sus dedos se retiraron de la piel de la bruja y se metieron dentro de su túnica palpando, ella ahogo un jadeo- Y esta vez no va a ser una excepción Bellatrix Black.- el sonrio al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de ella- No sabes que te desconcierta mas. ¿Verdad? Si el hecho de que te este tocando- bajo su mano mas abajo por el cuerpo de ella- o el hecho de que te llame por tu apellido de soltera. Bueno veras- dijo respondiendo a la muda pregunta de la bruja- No puedo estar dejando que os mateis entre vosotros, aquí el único que os mata soy yo.

Y comprenderas querida que haya tenido que tomar medidas contra ti por tu actitud del otro dia. Y ya que tu pretendías matar a la compañera de un mortifago, yo he hecho lo mismo.

El mar negro de los ojos de Bellatrix fue azotado por una furiosa tempestad y comenzó a llorar…Rodolphus ¿Por qué lo habia hecho? El no tenia la culpa.

-Cierto tu marido no tenia la culpa, pero "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"- sonrio macabramente- además no podría haberte matado a ti. Entre otras cosas, Granger me lo ha rogado explícitamente.

¿Hermione le habia pedido que no la matara? ¿Despues de lo que le habia hecho? Bellatrix se sentía la cosa mas rastrera del mundo.

Bella volvió a sentirla mano de el que se deslizaba por su túnica y volvió a la realidad, justo para verlo sacar su varita de la túnica. La alzo hacia ella que lo miro horrorizada.

-Tranquila criatura…- con un movimiento de la varita la ropa de la bruja desapareció. La mujer no consiguió ahogar la exclamación que escapo de su garganta, pero ni por un momento se le ocurrió taparse.

-Volviendo al tema.- Riddle se inclino sobre ella, que casi pudo sentír su helado aliento en su piel- Esta vez no va a ser la excepción, vas a conseguir lo que quieres Bellatrix. Pero debes comprender que no puedes tenerme, tal y como te dije antes, nadie puede. Pero…- sus labios se acercaron mucho y rozaban los de ella con cada leve movimiento- Yo si que puedo tenerte a ti.

Con un violento movimiento el mago oscuro atrapo sus labios entre los de el y se coloco sobre ella, presionándola bajo su peso.

-Y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo…

No mas palabras.

Bellatrix se sentía como en otra dimensión, hacia rato que habia dejado de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Sencillamente porque no le encontraba coherencia alguna y solo queria disfrutar del momento, hubiera dado su alma con tal de que este no terminara jamás.

El hombre deslizo su lengua a través de los redondos labios de la bruja, para luego atrapar el labio inferior con fuerza entre sus dientes, hasta sentir como algo tibio se deslizaba entre ellos.

Bella sintió el dolor que se mezclaba con el placer de su cuerpo vibrante por los besos de Riddle. Quería más. Atreviéndose a mover las manos las llevo hasta los hombros de el, echando hacia atrás el albornoz con intención de quitárselo, ansiaba sentir esa piel helada sobre la de ella. Pero una mano fuerte sobre su garganta la retuvo, sintió como apretaba mas y mas, pero no estaba apretándole la traquea, sino las arterias que llevaban sangre hasta su cerebro.

Sabia que pasaría si seguía asi mucho tiempo, Rodolphus se lo habia hecho multitud de veces: se desmayaria. Se debatió con fuerza, no queria hacerlo, queria mantenerse lucida en todo momento.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir como poco a poco, un suave mareo nublaba sus ojos. Entonces le sintió susurrar en su oído.

-MIS reglas Bellatrix, no hagas NADA sin m permiso- recorrió el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua muy despacio y luego se incorporo parcialmente. Mirándola a los ojos, aflojo la garra de sus manos alrededor de la blanca garganta de la mujer. Paso un dedo por sus labios, recogiendo la sangre en ellos y se lo llevo a la boca. Bella cerro los jos estremeciéndose.

-¿Entendido?

-Si…- su voz era apenas un jadeo.

-¿¡Si que?!- siseo a la vez que le colocaba las manos violentamente sobre la cabeza, sujetándolas por las muñecas con una de las suyas. Estiro hacia arriba, como si fuera a desencajarle los hombros, hasta que vio que ella apretaba los dientes-¿¡Si que?!- repitió.

-¡Si Amo!

El hombre sonrio satisfecho y sin dejar de sostenerle las muñecas, metió una mano entre sus piernas.

Bella sonrio para si misma. Los movimientos de el eran rudos y despiadados, casi como si no buscara excitarla, pero…era justo como a ella le gustaba. Arqueo la espalda, impulsando sus pechos hacia el en el momento en que sintió como sin escrupulos el metia tres de sus largos dedos en ella. El hombre no tardo en responder. Sin dejar de meter sus dedos en ella una otra vez hasta el fondo, lamio la curva de sus pechos, buscando su pezón. Lo tomo entre sus labios y lo rozo con la punta de la lengua, para luego cerrar sus dientes en torno a el muy suavemente.

La bruja sabia que eso no duraría mucho, a la vez que sintió como el metia un dedo mas en ella, sus dientes se cerraban cada vez con mas fuerza en su pezón. Hasta que ella grito de dolor…y de placer.

Los dedos del mago parecían taladrarla una y otra vez, su fuerza no menguaba, sino que parecía acrecentarse. Con el pulgar rozaba ásperamente su clítoris, manteniendo los otros 4 dedos dentro.

-Amo…no…¡AH!- los gemidos subieron de tono, reverberando contra las paredes de la sala.

-¡NO!- rugio el- ¡No lo haras hasta que yo te lo permita!

Dicho esto, a ella le parecio que la masturbaba aun con mas fuerza. Sentía como la llenaba una y otra vez, algo en ella estaba punto de explotar y no iba a poder contenerlo por mucho rato. Se restregó como una gata contra el cuerpo de el y sintió bajo la finísima seda del albornoz la feroz erección presionando contra sus desnudos muslos.

Lo deseaba, Oh, lo deseaba tanto. Este pensamiento no hizo sino acercarla mas al borde del orgasmo, el hombre parecía saberlo. Dirigió sus furiosos labios al cuello de ella, lo ataco con pasión desmedida, lamiendo y mordiendo.

-No, aun no-le siseaba mientras la veía retorcerse bajo su poder. En el momento en que mordía mas ferozmente su piel, sintió como la bruja se convulsionaba entre sus brazos con un gemido final. La sostuvo unos momentos, tampoco era tan despiadado, pensó.

Bella lo observo con los ojos aun entrecerrados por el placer y lo vio tan perfecto como siempre. Solo unas gotitas de sangre manchaban sus níveos rasgos. La bruja alzo una mano, limpiándole las pequeñas manchas, aprovechando para tocarlo. Para su sorpresa el se lo permitió y cuando sus dedos pasaron cerca de sus labios, la tibia lengua del mago salió a recibirlos, los lamio con lascivia sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni por un momento. Bellatrix gimio, sintiendo como su cuerpo volvia a reaccionar.

-Has sido una chica mala Bella, has desobedecido a tu Amo- susurro el. La bruja lo observo ponerse en pie, aun delante de ella.

No pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta cuando ante su estupefacta mirada, dejo caer el albornoz al suelo, quedando desnudo ante ella. Bebió con avidez de esa imagen que se grabaria en sus retinas para siempre.

El se alzaba majestuoso e imponente frente a ella. La luz de la araña del techo iluminaba los músculos perfectos bajo la inmaculada piel. Recorrio con la mirada la línea de sus anchos hombros, siguiendo abajo por sus poderosos brazos, hasta que su duro y liso abdomen reclamo su atención. Siguió bajando, se recreo en las líneas de sus musculos de sus musculosos cuádriceps, pero sobre todo, en la perfeccion del miembro del hombre. Se alzaba orgulloso entre sus piernas. Y ella se encontró a si misma imaginando mil formas diferentes de cómo se sentiría aquello dentro suyo.

El pareció decidir que ya le había admirado suficiente, porque se apoyo en el escritorio y la llamo con voz potente.

-¡De rodillas!

La bruja se apresuro a cumplir sus ordenes, en pocos segundos estaba arrodillada frente a el, esperando que le mandase. El hombre clavo su helada mirada en ella, que para su satisfacción hallo preñada de lujuria. Acaricio los labios de la mujer con suavidad, pero de repente la tomo por la nuca con fuerza, forzandola a tomar su miembro entre sus labios carmesí.

-Que te aproveche, Bella- pronuncio el nombre como un largo gemido. Sus dedos no abandonaron jamás el cabello ella, del que halaban con fuerza, guiando sus movimientos cada vez mas hondo.

Ella lo tomo en su tibia boca una y otra vez, deleitándose en el sabor de el. Lo lamia como si le fuera la vida en ello, sus labios salian al encuentro de la punta de la virilidad del mago incesantemente. Por unos momentos a ella incluso le parecio que el perdia un poco el control, que su respiración pesada daba paso a suaves gemidos de placer, pero no haba durado mas de unos segundos.

Entonces sintió como sus caderas comenzaban a marcar un suave ritmo, que fue creciéndose progresivamente hasta que ella ya no controlaba sus movimientos, era el quien entraba y salía con fuerza de ella. Una lagrima indiscreta se deslizo por la mejillas de la bruja. Apenas podía respirar, al principio había disfrutado, lo había sentido tan dentro…pero ahora…era incluso demasiado fuerte para ella.

Aun así siguió tomándolo una y otra vez, sin rechistar lo mas mínimo, como una buena sierva.

Sintió la mirada de el clavada en ella, alzo los ojos y vio que le sonreía. Una media sonrisa macabra que le erizo el vello del cuerpo. Los movimientos cesaron.

-Creo que mereces tu "_recompensa"…_

La manera en que pronuncio la palabra _recompensa_ la hizo estremecerse, no sabia si de miedo…o de expectación hacia el placer que llevaba implícito.

De todas formas no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo. El hombre la levanto del suelo con brusquedad, cogiéndola por los cabellos y casi la estampo de cara sobre el escritorio. Echo su peso sobre ella y restregó su virilidad contra sus muslos. A pesar del miedo, la excitación era mayor, no pudo evitar frotarse contra el, lo quería dentro, pero el haría las cosas haciéndola sufrir lo mas posible. Sonrió ante la perspectiva.

El le mantuvo la cabeza pegada al la dura superficie de madera y presiono la punta de su miembro contra la húmeda abertura de la mujer. Se movio pocos centímetros dentro de ella.

-Por favor…-gimoteo ella. Como respuesta una mano descendió sobre su trasero, dándole un fuerte golpe. No se atrevió a quejarse.

-No te he dado permiso para hablar ¿Seras buena?-pregunto aun a las puertas, sin entrar mas en ella.

-Si Amo…

-¿Qué tan buena?- siseo el, y entro unos poco centímetros mas.

-Todo lo que quiera

-¿Y por que seras una chica buena?- con lo poco que tenia dentro de ella, comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con las caderas y entro solo un poco, pero suficiente para que ella lo sintiera.

-¡PORQUE OS AMO!-grito ella, sus uñas se clavaban el la dura madera. Lo deseaba con tantas ansias que casi le dolia.

-Bien- gruño el en el mismo momento en que la penetro con un fuerte movimiento, clavándose en ella, que solto un profundo gemido. Sus manos se aferraban como garras a las caderas de la bruja, le quedarían maracas de aquello. Sonrio.

Ella por su parte se sentía como transportada al nirvana, el no dejaba de martillearla incesantemente y de vez en cuanto sentía como le pegaba azotes o le arañaba la espalda.

-Ahora, vete, ¡YA!- rugio mientras le tiraba hacia atrás del pelo. Le parecio que sus palabras fueran un detonante, sintió el orgasmo arremeter contra ella y de pronto todo su cuerpo vibraba de placer.

El no tardo en seguirla, con tres fuerte empujones se enterro en ella mas que nunca, derramándose en su interior, llenadola. Se desplomo sin contemplaciones sobre el menudo cuerpo de Bella.

Tras unos minutos comprobó que esta se habia quedado dormida. Con una sonrisa siniestra, cogió su varita y se vistió.

-Duerme, mi leal y hermosa estúpida, y sueña con lo que nunca tendras.- murmuro mientras salía del atico dejándola allí dormida.


	10. Preludio

Bueno girls, tengo k puntualizar k realmente este capi es solo de transición, para arreglar un pokito las cosas y despejar el

Bueno girls, tengo k puntualizar k realmente este capi es solo de transición, para arreglar un pokito las cosas y despejar el terreno para lo que vendra después. K seraaaa CHAAAAAAAAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN: La historia de Sirius!! La cual subire en dos partes xk m ocupo bastante, una novedad: Slash (Leoni srry se k no te vaXD)

Bueno una vez mas MUXISIMAS gracias a todas por sus reviews y su apoyo

ENJOY

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Hermione bajo a desayunar cabizbaja. La noche anterior Sirius y ella habían hecho el amor, pero habia sido eso solo sexo. No queria que su relación con Sirius se limitara a eso, no por su culpa. Esa no era la clase de reconciliación que ella queria, hubiera querido hablar con el, pedirle perdón por se tan ciega como para ni haber visto porque el no se habia opuesto a lo de Voldemort. Pero sobretodo queria que le contara porque se habia unido a las filas de Voldemort. Cuando Sirius se habia dormido, agotado y sudoroso a su lado, ella no habia podido pegar ojo. Se habia pasado casi toda la noche pensando en como podría arreglar las cosas.

Cuando llego al rellano dos gruesas lagrimas caian ya por sus mejillas. Habia aprendido que no debía evocar recuerdos de todas las cosas horribles que le habían ocurrido desde que a Voldemort se le habia ocurrido fijarse en ella porque invariablemente acababa llorando. Por Sirius, por Bella, …por su vida.

Se sento a la mesa en su lugar correspondiente y le sorprendió ver un sobre bajo su plato. Con expresión confusa lo saco de allí y lo abrio. Dentro habia un pedacito de pergamino con una pocas letras garabateadas.

"_Tenemos que hablar. Te espero en el atico."_

_B.B_

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en sorpresa. B.B…Bellatrix Black. Bella habia contactado con ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces se levantos de su silla de un salto y salió disparada escaleras arriba. Los latidos de su corazón estaban desbocados cuando alcanzo la puerta del atico, con pulso tembloroso pego suavemente en la puerta.

-Adelante- le sorprendió no detectar ninguna rastro de esa odiosa hostilidad en la voz de Bella. tomando aire profundamente entro en la habitacion.

Bella estaba allí sola. Estaba vestida con un sencillo salto de cama de satén negro. La miro, con sus frios ojos impregnados en esa calidez que parecían sacar de un lugar oculto cuando la miraban y su maliciosa sonrisa ocupo su rostro.

-Mione…yo…

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas mientras corria a abrazar e Bella. la mortifaga le hizo lugar entre sus brazos y le acaricio el pelo con lentitud.

-Lo siento Mione. Espero que sepas entenderme y perdonarme.

-No hay nada que perdonar Bella, te entiendo y a ti te perdonaría cualquier cosa.

-¿A mi? ¿Qué he intentado matare no se cuantas veces?- mascullo la bruja con acritud, el tono arrepentido en su voz era mas que evidente.

-A ti que, además de Sirius, fuiste la única que me apoyo y me dio un poco de calor en este frio lugar.

-Digamos que el calor que te dio Sirius fue diferente al mio- rio ella.

-Bella…voy enserio.

La mortifaga la abrazo un poco más fuerte y luego la aparto de ella con suavidad.

-Lo se Mione, solo que no se como voy a compensarte la tremenda estupidez que hice.

-Mira, te redimo de tu deuda ¿Va? Estamos en paz.

-Yo si que estoy en paz- el velo de tupidas pestañas tapo los negros ojos de la bella mujer que se dejo caer en el sofá mas cercano.

Hermione ladeo la cabeza y el rostro sereno de Bellatrix, parecía estar recordando y una sonrisa curvo sus labios poco a poco. Mione recordó las palabras de Voldemort "_Ah…la pequeña Bellatrix, tranquila ya tengo en mente como ocuparme de eso. Para mañana tu querida Bella te deseara tanto como siempre, no lo dudes." _¿Acaso Voldemort realmente habia cumplido su palabra? Mione se acerco sentándose al lado de Bella y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Inspiro captando el aroma de la bruja, un suspiro escapo de sus labios, realmente habia echado de menos a Bella.

La mano de la mortifaga descendió hasta posarse en la coronilla de la joven y le acaricio el pelo.

-¿Crees que alguna vez las cosas volverán a ser como antes?

Hermione alzo los ojos y se fundió con la mirada de Bellatrix. Su mirada lucia tan cansada como su sonrisa.

-No Bella, nada va a volver a ser como antes para ninguno de nosotros. No con Él de por medio.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

después de haber hecho las paces con Bella, Hermione sintió como si brillara durante todo el dia. Estaba realmente contenta de que todo se hubiera arreglado entre ellas dos, después de todo Bella era el segundo pilar en el que se apoyaba su existencia…el segundo.

Su luz empezó a apagarse con el paso de las horas y después de la cena no quedaba ams que un débil parpadeo, ¿Dónde estaba Sirius?

No lo habia visto en todo el dia, y desde luego ellos dos tenían cosas de las que hablar. Hermione solto una maldición por lo bajo mientras se arrellanaba en el sofá de suave terciopelo verde, dispuesta a esperar al hombre toda la noche si era necesario.

Justo cuando empezaban a cerrársele irremediablemente los ojos sintió el crujido de la puerta de su cuarto al abrirse.

-Sirius…-dijo con inseguridad. A estas alturas se esperaba cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué haces todavía despierta?- le llego la pregunta a los lejos. Hermione no puedo sino captar el frio deje en la voz de Sirius. Trago saliva y rezo para no haber sido tan estúpida de arruinarlo todo entre ellos dos.

-Yo…estaba esperándote. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Mione, yo ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decirte- la alta figura del hombre se deslizo dentro de la habitacion. Los anchos hombros hundidos en actitud derrotista y sus ojos de obsidiana tapados por las ondas de sus cabellos.

-Vale, okay, recalculando- admitió ella- debería hablarte, te debo una disculpa.

Sirius se quito la camisa y los zapatos y se tumbo cual largo era en la cama. Cruzando las piernas por los tobillos se puso un antebrazo encima del rostro.

-humhum…- gruño instándole a proseguir.

Hermione suspiro levantándose del sofá se sento en la cama a su lado con cuidado de no tocarlo, despues de todo no queria ponerlo de peor humor.

-Yo…se que fui una necia sabelotodo Sirius. Pero nunca he estado…nunca me he sentido como tu me haces sentir. No se como reaccionar ante ciertas situaciones y es como si me sintiera acorralada. Y cuando me siento asi soy tan estúpida que en vez de dejarte ayudarme, te echo de mi lado con palabras horribles y mentiras. Te amo Sirius Black, creo que nunca te lo dije, pe-

El mago, que a estas alturas se habia quitado el brazo de la cara y la miraba con seria atención, la interrumpió.

-Si que me lo has dicho Hermione.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Pero cuando te lo dije aquella vez, no entendía lo que significa realmente amar a alguien. Sirius tu eres como mi luz, sin ti me pierdo. Y pensar que no hemos pasado ni siquiera un dia separados. Pero no puedo estar sin ti, y sobre todo no puedo ver en tus ojos esa fría y falsa indiferencia que veo ahora. Hace que todos los muros que construí al llegar aquí, todas las cosas en las que me fuerzo a creer, con la esperanza de que asi pueda estar a tu lado. TODO, se resquebraja.

Una indiscreta y cristalina lagrima se deslizo por la suavidad de la curva de la mejilla de ella, pero el dedo de Sirius la recogió gentilmente. Hermione alzo los ojos hasta los de el, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la expectativa de lo que veria en ellos. Cuando sus miradas entraron en contacto se congelo, pero allí estaba. Desde el fondo de los ojos de el sintió resurgir el calor que la arropaba y que a veces la abrasaba de manera deliciosa. Le parecio que la sonrisa que nacia en sus labios era estúpida, pero los labios de el la imitaron. Se sentía mas unida que nunca a Sirius y eso hacia que sus sentimientos bailaran sin cesar al compas de los latidos de su alocado corazón, acompasado al de Sirius.

Los labios de el acudieron a los suyos como atraídos por una llamada invisible y tiraron de los de Hermione casi con ansias como si se hubiera olvidado de su sabor. La bruja correspondió el beso con igual intensidad y lo abrazo con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. No iba a dejar que nada se lo quitara, nada…ni nadie, pensó abrazándolo aun mas fuerte.

Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban agitadamente y parecía que lo unico que querían era perderse en la intensidad de la mirada del otro, pero tenían cosas que resolver. Hermione se deshizo a regañadientes del abrazo de Sirius, pero no solto su mano.

-Sirius, yo creo que además te debo otra disculpa- el le apoyo los dedos en los labios acallándola con suavidad.

-No Mione, ya esta todo dicho, no escarbemos mas en el pasado.

-Pero es que yo quiero saber cosas de tu pasado Sirius, no quiero que nos amemos como extraños, porque sino cuando tengamos que resolver algún problema, nos encontraremos con que no sabemos nada el uno del otro. Por ejemplo, ¿Acaso sabes mi segundo nombre, sabes la profesión de mis padres muggles?

Sirius frunció el ceño, y ladeo la cabeza graciosamente, de manera las ondas de su cabello azabache se deslizaron por la curva de su petrea mandibula.

-No veo la conexión entre la resolución de problemas y el que yo sepa esas cosas, que por cierto desconozco.

-Sirius, esos eran solo ejemplos, vale. Era una manera de abordar el tema de que yo no tengo ni idea de por que te uniste a las filas de Voldemort, y eso fue algo que me echaste en cara-lo callo cuando el abrio la boca para protestar- y con mucha razón. Asi que, me gustaría que confiaramos mas el uno en el otro y me lo dijeras.

Para ese momento las mejillas de Mione habían adquirido un suave color melocotón, estaban siendo muy sinceros y eso iba a costarles un poco al principio.

Sirius acaricio con el pulgar la mano de ella que sujetaba la suya y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Has progresado mucho amor, ya no eres la niña que casi me arrepenti de haber traido aquí.- cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, el se apresuro a sacarla de su error- No porque hubiera dejado de amarte, sino porque llegue a temer por tu seguridad. Creo que ya estas en todo tu derecho a saber.

El mago se recostó parcialmente en el colchon, atrayéndola a su lado. Hermione apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de el, pero de modo que aun conseguía verle el rostro. Sirius carraspeo y parecio que su mirada, ahora clavada en el vacio mientras recordaba, se hacia mas vieja. Entonces el le hablo.


	11. Flash Back

Bien girlz, espero k este capi no las decepcione y tampko los siguntes en los k se explicara la historia de Sirius

Bien girlz, espero k este capi no las decepcione y tampko los siguntes en los k se explicara la historia de Sirius. Va a ser un flash back y tuve ke cambiar bastantes detalles de la historia original, pero creo k kedo creible XDDD

Bueno ojala les guste, ENOJY!!

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

FLASHBACK

Sirius abrio los ojos con violencia y se incoporo de un salto. Miro al su alrededor aun con las pupilas dilatadas por el terror, no habia nada fuera de su lugar, pero aun asi todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo estaban de punta y sus sentidos mas que alertas. Tras unos minutos se tranquilizo un poco y maldiciendo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, volvió a recostarse.

Llevaba alrededor de dos semanas levantándose de esa manera, intuía que lo que le pasaba era que tenia un sueño que no podía recordar, pero que le aterrorizaba. Se limpio las manos sudorosas en el edredón y miro la hora que marcaba el antiquísimo reloj de su habitacion del numero 12 de Grimauld Place. Era medianoche, como todas las noches, se levantaba en ese estado, a esa hora.

Realmente toda ese asunto lo tenia malditamente nervioso, ya no podía creerse que fuera simple casualidad, algo estaba pasándole…o algo estaba pasándole a alguien cercano a el.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, intento alejar esos pensamientos con la esperanza de dormir un poco, después de todo a la mañana, bastante temprano, tenia una reunión de la Orden.

Se revolvió en su cama hasta encontrar una postura comoda. Por suspuesto, no durmió en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas se tomo un vaso de zumo de calabaza antes de desaparecerse rumbo a la reunión de la Orden. La Orden habia trasladado su asentamiento nuevamente, ya que creían que Grimauld Place no era ya un lugar seguro, pero Sirius se habia negado a mudarse.

Con gesto cansino dijo la contraseña del nuevo "Lugar Seguro" y paso dentro. Arrastraba los pies y llevaba la cabeza gacha, de sus labios surgían bostezos a menudo y debajo de sus ahora opacos ojos, surcos violeta marcaban su piel. Tenia un aspecto horrible y el lo sabia, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, ¿Un trasplante de cerebro tal vez?

Avanzo por el larguísimo pasillo hasta el salón de la casa y cuando le faltaban pocos pasos para llegar, alguien le llamo.

-¡Sirius!- reconoció al instante la grave melodía de la voz de Remus, su mejor amigo, su compañero, ahora mismo, su todo. Pero no queria que lo viera en este estado, no queria volver a ver nunca la preocupación y la tristeza reflejados en los dorados iris de Remus por su culpa, no otra vez. Sabia lo que habia sufrido el hombre cuando el habia sido injustamente encerrado en Azkaban, pero eso al fin y al cabo no habia sido su culpa…sabia lo que habia sufrido cada vez que lo habia visto con una…-¡SIRIUS!

No dispuesto a ser ignorado, Remus habia alzado la voz para llamar definitivamente la atención del moreno, que no tuvo mas opción de darse la vuelta y encararlo. Sirius se giro con lentitud, intentando evitar los ojos de Remus. Como siempre su amigo lo dejo sin resuello por unos segundos. Remus carecia del potente atractivo de Sirius, pero en su lugar tenia un brillante encanto que parecía brillar en cada uno de los poros de su piel. La gente hubiera dicho que Sirius era atractivo, pero que Remus era bello.

El suave cabello caoba con reflejos dorados le caia hasta debajo de la barbilla en desordenadas ondas bastante parecidas a la de Sirius, al igual que también se parecían en porte, pero mientras que Sirius tenia arte innato para posar, Remus era sensualmente natural. Mas de una vez las mujeres no habían sabido a quien elegir, pero Sirius lo habia tenido claro ¿Por qué no a los dos? Asi habia empezado todo. El moreno entrecerró los ojos y suspiro cuando la suave fragancia especiada de Remus lleno sus fosas nasales. Mejor no se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos del pasado, sabia a lo que podían llegar y ahora mismo no tenia fuerzas para nada.

-¿Sirius estas bien?- la voz plagada de ternura y preocupación de Remus fue como un mazazo.

-Eh, claro Moony, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- dijo Sirius mientras simulaba estudiar una de las vetas de las maderas del suelo.

-Por que no me miras a los ojos y tu siempre miras todo el mundo a los ojos, a menos que esconda algo.

Mierda. Aquel tipo lo conocía malditamente bien. Sirius se vio alzando la cansada mirada hacia Remus. Los ojos de este se agrandaron momentáneamente y luego tomo a Sirius por el brazo y lo arrastro escalera arriba tras de si.

-Remus, ¿Qué coño haces?, ¡Remus!

-Padfoot, calla de una vez, tu lo que necesitas es una buena poción regeneradora y como se que con lo cabezon que eres vas a decir que no la necesitas, no voy a darte esa opción. ¿Entendido?

-Si Señor- dijo Sirius con un deje divertido. Remus era de lo mas gracioso cuando se ponía en plan jefazo, le queria por eso.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba la habitacion de Remus en "Lugar Seguro". Remus hizo pasar a Sirius y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Sientate y ponte comodo- dijo haciendo gala de su modales, como siempre.

Sirius se sento en la mullida cama matrimonial en la que dormía y se inclino sobre la almohada olfateando el olor de Remus que tanto le gustaba. Cerro los ojos e inhalo disfrutando del momento. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Remus estaba andando hacia el con un tubito en la mano y mirándolo fijamente. Su expresión era divertida, pero Sirius lo conocía bien y capto el brillo en sus ojos. El moreno cruzo las piernas nervioso, no era momento de esas cosas se dijo sintiendo el pantalón demasiado apretado.

Remus apoyo el tubito en la mesita de noche y se sento su lado. Le apoyo la mano en la mejilla y lo acaricio de arriba abajo lentamente con el pulgar.

-¿Qué te esta pasando Sirius? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te encontrabas mal?

-No te lo dije, porque no hay nada que decir Remus. Estoy perfectamente- Sirius forzó un sonrisa, aunque no confiaba en engañarle realmente.

-Sirius, ya estamos de nuevo con esas- Remus dejo de tocarlo y alcanzo en tubito abriéndolo- Bien, ya estoy harto de que no me cuentes las cosas. Tomate esto y vamos.

Sirius sostuvo la muñeca de Remus que ya se alzaba para darle la poción. Clavo sus ojos negros, que ahora brillaban suavemente, en los de el.

-Estas muy atractivo cuando te enfadas Remus- ronroneo

Remus parecio dudar un momento, luego puso los ojos en blanco y aparto la muñeca de un tiron.

-Sirius, no es momento para tus coqueteos, vale. Tomate la poción de una vez- dijo soltando el tubito en su regazo.

-Oh Moony, no te enfades. Y a sabes que odio verte preocupado por mi jodida culpa y ya tienes esa mirada en los ojos. No lo soporto.

Remus se reblandeció, como siempre que Sirius le decía la verdad. Con suavidad le hizo beber la poción y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que los pequeños espasmos de los efectos se le pasaron. Todo el rato una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello del moreno, calmándolo como nada podía hacerlo.

-Gracias, amigo.

-Todo por ti- susurro Remus en su oído.

Sirius se libero del abrazo del hombre y tomando su rostro entre sus grandes manos poso sus húmedos labios sobre los de Remus. Sonrio para si mismo cuando el respondió al beso con un suave gemido y se entrego. Acaricio el rostro de Remus mientras le besaba y amó sentir sus fuertes brazos cerrarse alrededor de su cintura. Le abrio los labios con la lengua lentamente, tomando todo lo que su boca le ofrecia, pero entonces Remus se separo. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave color manzana y respiraba jadeante.

-Sirius,…tenemos que bajar.

Sirius se inclino nuevamente hacia Remus, apoyando sus manos en los muslos del hombre, los acaricio de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué?- murmuro, sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de Remus, seguro de que este podía sentir su calido aliento sobre ellos.

-Porque…tenemos una…reunión- dijo Lupin haciendo visibles esfuerzos por resistirse.

-Pueden esperarnos unos minutos Remus- Sirius se inclino mas y mas sobre el, obligándolo a recostarse sobre el colchon si queria seguir evitándole.

-Pero…se darán cuenta…- tenia los ojos cerrados y sus parpados temblaban ligeramente con expectación.

Sirius dejo escapar una aspera risotada y se apoyo totalmente sobre Remus hasta que sus pechos entraron en contacto y pudo sentir la agitada respiración del mago. Ladeando la cabeza, llevo los labios hasta la oreja del hombre.

-¿Realmente crees que no lo saben Remus?

-Pe-

-Shhh…

Sirius volvió a acallarlo con el suave toque de sus labios sobre los suyos. El cuerpo de Lupin se retorcía suavemente bajo el suyo, sus manos se aferraban a su camisa y daban por hecho la perdición del hombre, atrayendo a Sirius mas y mas hacia el. Sirius bajo la mano muy despacio por el cuerpo de Remus hasta llegar a la zona entre sus piernas. Se recreo en su erección, acariciándolo lentamente, hasta arrancar jadeos de la garganta de su propietario.

-Asi es como quiero verte Remus. No vuelvas a pedirme que te preocupe con mis problemas, porque no lo hare. Ahora calla y entrégate a mi.

Las facultades de Remus para producir cualquier sonido inteligible parecían haberse ido a paseo, por lo que se limito a asentir con la cabeza, la cual luego apoyo en la almohada nuevamente. Sus labios estaban apenas abiertos en un gesto de divino extasis y los dientes de Sirius los atraparon con infinita suavidad mientras el mago sentía como le desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones. Su espalda se arqueo cuando la amplia palma de Sirius entro en contacto con su virilidad, rodeándola por completo, colmándola de placer.

-Toma de mi Remus, porque mi cuerpo es lo único que puedo ofrecerte- susurro el moreno a su oído- Toma de lo que te doy, tomalo todo y no dejes nada.

Las manos de Lupin se cerraban en puños alrededor de las sabanas, estrujándolas en un vano intento por conjurar en la acción un minimo del arrasador placer que sentía. Sirius tenia esa habilidad, hacia que la caricia mas leve, le elevara como el mas salvaje de los orgasmos. Sintió como el aumentaba la velocidad y la intensidad con la que le tocaba, la friccion en la cabeza de su miembro era casi insoportable, sentía ganas de aullar…era lo que pasaba cuando Sirius removía sus instintos mas bajos.

Su respiración habia perdido toda sinfonía, ya no aguantaba mas y Siruis lo sabia, pero alargaría la tortura lo mas posible y Remus amó

sentirse en el poder de su amigo.

Grito su nombre cuando sintió que el orgasmo lo golpeaba con mas fuerza, su cuerpo convulsionando bajo el de Sirius que no ceso de besarlo en ningún momento. Cuando hubo terminado, Remus despego sus parpados y aun con los ojos entrecerrados enfoco a Sirius.

-Van a preguntarse por que no bajamos.

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse y besar un vez mas a Remus mientras lo limpiaba a el y a si mismo con el borde de las sabanas.

-Reponte bello, nos esperan.

Remus se estiro sobre las sabanas y con cierto esfuerzo y piernas tambaleantes se puso en pie volviendo a abrocharse el los pantalones y el cinturón.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y entraron en la sala de estar donde ya estaban reunidos la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden, bastantes de los cuales les miraban con caras de poco amigos. Remus se sonrojo azorado y evito todas las miradas clavando su dorada mirada en los cordones de sus zapatos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sirius esbozando una de sus mas seductoras sonrisas.

-Que llegais mas de media hora tarde Sirius- dijo Tonks disgustada.

Sirius se volvió hacia la única persona de la sala a la que no le habia sonreído. Nymphadora Tonks. Sabia que la tipa no lo podía ni ver porque iba tras Remus y obviamente el no se lo iba a poner fácil, Remus era lo único que tenia, no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil y ella lo sabia. De todas formas no era que le preocupara demasiado, Remus nunca habia demostrado ningún interés en particular por la mujer y Sirius jugaba con ventaja, despues de todo por lo menos el se habia acostado ya con el. Que se jodiera la tipa.

-Es que vi que Remus no se sentía muy bien cuando llegue- le paso el brazo por los hombros a Lupin-, necesitaba algo de alivio asi que me ofreci a ayudarlo- dijo clavándole una picara mirada aunque su rostro estuviera de lo mas serio. No le paso inadvertido mas de un comentario dicho por lo bajo, pero en ese momento solo tenia ojos para la expresión de desconsuelo de Tonks. Le parecía ver como las pupilas de la mujer giraban con la palabra "gilipollas" escrita en ellas mientras le miraba.

-Ya, claro.- la bruja bajo la mirada y se hundió un poco mas en su sofá.

Sirius:1, Petarda:0

-Tomad asiento-pidio con voz nerviosa Arthur Weasley.

Ambos tomaron asiento y se concentraron en atender los asuntos que la Orden iba a tratar ese dia. Sirius bostezo mas de una vez, la reunión de ese tarde era mas de lo mismo. No entendía por que demonios parecía ser el único que se daba cuenta de no tenían nada, absolutamente NADA. Una cuantas pistas, que por lo fácilmente que habían sido halladas seguramente serian falsas y dejadas por los mortífagos, no iban a ayudarles y el hecho de que el 90 de la comunidad mágica hubiera decidido aceptar que el reinado del Señor Oscuro era inminente ya que no creían que fuera posible vencerlo, tampoco era la colaboración de año que se dijera.

Todos los jueves de la semana se sentaban a la misma hora, en los mismos sofás de la misma casa y se dedicaban a trazar planes que nunca se llevaban a cabo, no tenia sentido y era una perdida de tiempo.

Al principio, el y sus amigos se habían sentido identificados y esperanzados con la tarea de la Orden y habia sido por eso por lo que James, Remus y el se habia unido a sus filas. Pero ahora el único que seguía en ella con un confianza ciega era James, pero su confianza no se debía a la esperanza, ni a que realmente creyera que eran de ayuda. No, seguía allí alimentado por el odio. Los mortífagos habían atentado contra la vida de sus padres y habían matado a los de Lily. Y el no se los perdonaría nunca, JAMAS y por eso seguía en la Orden.

Sirius, sumergido en sus pensamientos no seguía el hilo de la conversación, lo cual no paso desapercibido.

-¿Crees que podrías ser un adulto, o por lo meno aparentarlo y prestar un minimo de atención?-basicamente le ladro Tonks.

-Nymphadora dejalo, aunque Sirius supongo que te interesara escuchar esto, tiene que ver con tu familia.

-No me llames Nymphadora…-amenazo la mujer.

Sirius miro al tipo que le habia hablado, era el nuevo miembro de la Orden, Tuomas Sprechlen. Habia habido muchas disputas dentro de la Orden sobre su aceptación. El tipo era un extranjero proveniente de los países del Norte de Europa Occidental y a la mayoría de los miembros no les gustaba para nada. Era como si hubiera aparecido de la nada, pero la verdad era que les habia resultado de mucha ayuda, dados sus amplios conocimientos en múltiples materias. Aun asi, Sirius lo tenia en la mira.

-¿Mi familia?-dijo Sirius con la mayor altivez que pudo, pero no consiguio esconder del todo el tono de sorpresa de su voz- Yo no tengo familia Sprechlen.

-Se refiere a que no llames "su familia" a esos mortífagos- interrumpió Tonks, encantada de poder incordiar a Sirius.

-Es que no lo son, ya no.- intervino Remus, calmando los animos y dando por zanjada la discusión- ¿Qué es lo que tienes sobre los Black, Sprechlen?

-Pues…- el tipo se aclaro la garganta, visiblemente nervioso por el tema a tratar- Se han oído rumores sobre la muerte de Regulus Black a manos de los aurores, esto supondría un gran avance para nosotros ya que Regulus era un de los mejores estrategas del Señ…

Sirius habia vuelto a dejar de escuchar. Su mirada clavada en el infinito vacio, sentía el Crack de algo que se rompia inevitablemente en su interior, ahora todo encajaba, los sueños aterrorizantes, la sensación de que algo horrible iba a pasar.

O habia pasado. Oh Merlin, Regulus, los aurores habían matado a Regulus. A su hermano, su hermanito, sangre de su sangre.

Hasta ese momento Sirius nunca se habia planteado que pasaría si alguien de su familia fuera apresado y enviado a Azkaban, mucho menos que fuera asesinado.

Asesinado. Los aurores eran asesinos, no mucho mejores que los mortífagos. Cada uno mataba por sus propias causas, en una guerra en la que creían tener razón, ¿Qué los diferenciaba realmente?

Sintio una fuerte presión en el pecho, sabia, y le pesaba, que si hubieran matado a alguno de sus primos o incluso a sus padres, no se hubiera puesto asi, pero su hermano…¿Por qué mierda tenía que haber sido el? siempre se habia sentido unido a Regulus, aun cuando ambos tenían que aparentar sentir un odio visceral el uno hacia el otro. Sirius era la oveja negra de la familia, y sabia lo duro que eso podía llegar a ser, no iba a permitir que su hermano pasara por eso también. Recordó la vez que Regulus y el se sinceraron, fue el dia que fue ratificado. Se habia excusado de la fiesta diciendo que los nervios le habían sentado mal y habia vuelto directamente a la mansión.

Una vez allí habia abierto la puerta de Sirius de un golpe y se habia echado a sus pies, sus ojos estaban cubiertos en lagrimas y Sirius no necesito palabras para saber que era lo que Regulus sentía. Habia dado un paso, obligado, forzado por los estereotipos y su familia, apresado por las expectativas que pesaban sobre el y ahora sabia que no habia vuelta atrás y se arrepentía, se arrepentía como nadie.

Habían pasado asi una hora, abrazados en el suelo mientras Regulus vaciaba todo el dolor y la rabia que se habían ido acumulando años tras año en su interior, mientras Sirius lo sostenía en su muda promesa de no dejarlo caer al negro vacio de la desesperanza. Finalmente el chico se habia calmado y habia alzado sus ojos de obsidiana hacia los de su hermano con inmensa gratitud, la conversación siguiente era demasiado dolorosa como para recordarla, pero desde ese dia nada entre ellos habia vuelto a ser lo mismo y Sirius se sintió un poco menos intruso en su casa. Aunque en el momento en que debió partir ni siquiera la presencia de su hermano habia podido echarle atrás.

Después de eso se habían mantenido en contacto a través de mensajes cifrados en el periódico El Profeta, cuando Sirius habia sido encerrado en Azkaban, Regulus habia sobornado a los celadores para que le llevaran la pagina del Profeta en la que se escribían y durante todos esos años no dejo de escribirle ninguna semana , dándole palabras de apoyo y noticias del exterior, a pesar de que a el no le era permitido responder. La mayoría creerian que fue la fuerza de voluntad de Sirius y tu tesón lo que lo mantuvieron vivo en Azkaban, pero realmente habia sido Regulus.

Eso no lo sabia nadie, ni siquiera Remus y era por eso por lo que Sirius mas apreciaba al hombre, porque este sin saberlo, era lo mas parecido a Regulus que Sirius tenia, omitiendo el sexo, Remus era su luz, tal y como una vez lo habia sido su hermano.

Ahora comprendía también porque su hermano no habia contestado la dos ultimas semanas, habia sido algo muy extraño, pero Sirius no se habría preocupado hasta la tercera semana, ese era la condición si no tenían noticias el uno del otro en tres semanas algo realmente malo debia de haberles pasado. Su hermano no habia contestado porque estaba muerto, porque habia sido asesinado. Los sonidos de la conversación volvieron a llegarle.

-El cadáver fue hallado irreconocible, hubo que practicarle análisis de ADN para saber su identidad. Supongo que no he de recalcar el logro que ha sido esto para el DDA (Departamento De Aurores). Los susodichos han sido ascendidos y se les...

-No veo que hay de fabuloso en la muerte de una persona como para que alguien sea ascendido por eso. Me parece morboso y denigrante.

-Oh, vamos Sirius. No me digas que ahora sientes algo por el redil Black, hace solo 10 minutos renegaste de todos ellos- apostillo Tonks con retintín.

-No hables de cosas que no entiendes mujer…- Sirius tenia las manos fuertemente apretadas en puños, se sentía traicionado por la vida una vez mas. Cuando comprendió que de cierta forma estaba enamorado, a su manera, de Remus John Lupin, se prometió a si mismo que no iba a dejar que la vida le diera la espalda de nueva y si a la muy puta se le ocurria, iba a patearle el culo con todas sus fuerzas. No estaba dispuesto a perder la luz de nuevo, las oscuridad dentro de si le aterraba demasiado.

-Oh, perdona, creía que te entendía. Despues de todo cada vez que se pronuncia la palabra Black delante de ti arrugas la nariz como si olieras mierda de trol Sirius, no me vengas con sensibleras ahora porque tu hermanito fue cogido por los aurores. Se lo merecía y tú conociendo a Regulus, deberías saberlo mejor que todos nosotros juntos.

Sirius levanto la mirada hacia la bruja completamente conmocionado, la tipa los estaba consiguiendo. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía ganas de pegarle a una mujer.

-Callate. La. Boca. Nymphadora. No tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo que estas hablando y haces todo esto por despecho. Entraste en la Orden hace menos de un mes, a si que no me vengas con el rollo de "lo se todo sobre los mortífagos, soy una miembro fiel de pleno derecho" porque hasta lo ahora lo único que te he visto hacer en estas absurdas reuniones ha sido despotricar contra mi, como una niña caprichosa, porque yo me acuesto con Remus y tu no-los murmullos ahogados llenaron la sala, Remus intento tranquilizarlos, pero una mirada de Sirius logro que desistiera. Tonks lo escuchaba, palida, sin articular palabra-. Asi que hazme un favor, hazles un favor a ellos- dijo señalando a los demás miembros que observaban el cariz que habia tomado la conversación anonados- y sobre todo, hazte un favor a ti misma y cierra la boca a menos que tengas algo mínimamente maduro y útil que decir, niña.

La sala entera estaba en silencio, contemplando al mago y la bruja que se lanzaban miradas incendiarias. La boca de Sirius estaba cerradas tan fuerte que quedaba de ella solo una fina y amarga línea. El pecho de Tonks subia y bajaba tan rápido al ritmo de su respiración que parecía estar hiperventilando…o a punto de explotar hubiera sido mas correcto.

-Eres un presuntuoso arrogante Sirius Black y no podrás esconder tus genes de mortifago debajo de esa capa de encanto descascarado toda la vida.- la bruja se puso de pie a medida que su tono de voz subia de volumen- ¡Algun dia los demás sabran como eres realmente Sirius Black! ¡Y acabaras muerto como tu hermano, pero la diferencia entre el y tu, será que no habrá nadie que quiera recoger tu cadáver!

Sirius no supo como habia pasado, su cuerpo parecía accionarse solo. Un momento estaba sentado y tenso en el sofá y al siguiente se lanzaba sobre Tonks varita en mano y era interceptado por Remus, James y Arthur.

-¡CRUC-una mano le arrebato la varita-¡Retira lo dicho! ¡Retira toda esa sarta de mentiras y maldiciones mala mujer! ¡Soltadme! ¡He dicho que me soltéis! Ya que soy tan mortífagos, voy a divertirme con ella echándole un par de crucios.

La bruja lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, las demás mujeres se habia puesto delante de el para evitar que le Sirius se abalanzara sobre ella, mientras que los hombres le sostenían.

-Sirius, solo estas dándole lo que quiere, para.- susurraba Remus en su oído.

-¡Tranquilizate Padfoot!- vociferaba James.

Todos los miraban horrorizados. Sirius no eran un hombre propenso a la violencia, Tonks le habia empujado hasta el limite, todos sabían que esta situación era culpa de la bruja.

-Sabeis que- se alzo la voz de culpable entre todo el tumulto- Yo me voy de aquí, renuncio. Porque hay una cosa en la que si tenias razón Black, esto es absurdo. Esta Orden nunca lograra nada porque no sois mas que un puñado de ingenuos con complejo de pseudosalvadores. No quiero perder mi tiempo, mucho menos mi vida aquí.

Deshaciéndose de los brazos de las demás brujas que momentos antes al sostenían, Tonks se apresuro hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irse. Sirius la observo desde el sofá donde lo habia sentado a la fuerza.

-¡ESPERA!- le grito como pudo, intentando no estrangularse mas con el brazo de James que estaba en torno a su garganta, este al verlo mas tranquilo, aflojo prudentemente su presa.-Espera…-Sirius se puso en pie y sus amigos le soltaron. Levanto un brazo y señalo a la mujer con un dedo tembloroso- No me olvides a mi, ni olvides tus palabras Nymphadora Tonks. Porque te juro por mi honor, por mas poco que me quede, que algún dia hare de que te arrepentiras de cada silaba.

La bruja se estremeció visiblemente y se dio la vuelta. Parecio escucharse un sollozo mientras la mujer se desaparecia, obviamente huyendo del hombre que parecía tener la voz del mismísimo destino.

Cuando se dio la vuelta Sirius se disculpo de todos por la escena que se habia montado y se excuso diciendo que seria mejor que volviera su casa. Estrecho la mano de James y abrazo a Remus. Cuando estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta capto a Sprechlen por el rabillo del ojo, el tipo no se habia movido del rincón, durante toda la discusión habia mirado sin intervenir y a Sirius le parecio que desde la seguridad de su posición el tipo…sonreía. Definitivamente estaba trastornado, se dijo a si mismo, pero aun asi no se fiaba de el.

Cuando se hallo a si mismo, solo en el numero 125 de Grimauld Place, comprendió que no le quedaban mas que lagrimas para velar a su hermano muerto, pero le consolo el hecho de saber que sus lagrimas serian una ofrenda mucho mas sincera hacia la memoria de Regulus que lo que podían serlo cualquier objeto material. Y asi durmió esa noche, con las pestañas humedas y abrazando el recuerdo de su luz perdida.

Al dia siguiente lo despertaron unos insistentes timbrazos. Se de desperezo y despego la mejilla del duro parquet y anduvo cansinamente hasta le entrada al otro lado del vestíbulo. Cuando abrio la sorpresa no pudo ser mas grata y a la vez mas indeseada.

Remus Lupin se hallaba de pie frente a el, los brazos cruzados en jarras y el bello ceño fruncido. Parecía preocupado. Se corrigió: preocupado y mosqueado. No queria que Remus lo viera en ese estado, pero tampoco queria estar con otra persona.

Le hizo pasar sin palabras, ambos se sentaron en los fastuosos sofás del salón de la mansión. Durante un rato se sentaron sin decir nada, tan solo dejaban el tiempo pasar mientras Remus miraba a Sirius y este a su vez evitaba su mirada.

-¿Bien Padfoot, vas a decirme de una vez a que vino las escenita de anoche, o piensas tenerme aquí todo el dia? Lo cual me da exactamente igual, porque tengo el dia libre. Asi que puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Tu decides.

Sirius cavilo, se veía interesante eso de tener a Remus 24 horas con el…Mierda, iba a tener que hablarle y sabia que una vez empezara no iba a parar hasta que lo supiera TODO, no podía ocultarle cosas a los ojos de Remus.

Asi que Sirius hablo, largo y tendido, hasta que Remus supo cada detalle, cada sentimiento y cada palabra. Hasta que lo supo todo y amo a Sirius incluso mas que antes.

-Oh Sirius, tu orgullo ha impedido que me contaras esto incluso a mi, ¿No te das cuenta?- Remus abrazo a Sirius y este le devolvió el abrazo y le beso el cuello suavemente.

-Lo se, pero era algo demasiado intimo Moony, sentía como si necesitara la aprobación de mi hermano para contártelo también, ¿Entiendes? Además, no sabia como reaccionaria Prongs si se enterara, después de todo ya sabes el odio que siente por los mortífagos y aunque arrepentido desde el primer instante, mi hermano era uno, estoy casi seguro de que James no lo hubiera comprendido. No queria arruinar nuestra amistad, y sobre todo no queria que tu también tuvieras que ocultarle algo y mentir aun más por mi. Por que ya sabes, a mi manera, ya sabes lo que siento.

-Me han destinado a una misión en el Sur- solto de sopetón el mago.

-¿¡Que!?-la voz de Sirius temblo de incredulidad y tristeza.

-La Orden ha detectado indicios de actividad mortifaga en esa zona y no podemos permitir que se extiendan mas alla, es el primer indicio verídico y sostenible que tenemos de sus actividades en mas de medio año. Sprechlen fue quien consiguió la información, así que vendrá conmigo.

-¿Ese tipo? Ni de coña, si alguien va contigo ese soy yo Remus, no m fio ni un pelo de ese tipo. Ni lo-

-Quieren que te tomes unas vacaciones Sirius y si te soy sincero yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ellos.

-¿Me…están echando?- dijo anonadado.

-No Pads, pero después de lo afectado que te vieron ayer, creen, creemos, que te mereces un descanso. Necesitas alejarte de toda esta mierda y descontaminarte un poco. No estare fuera mucho tiempo, solo serán dos semanas y para cuando vuelva estaras en condiciones de reincorporarte junto conmigo.

Sirius miraba a Remus atonito, no se podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso de verdad, ¿El relevado? ¿Vacaciones? Vamos, ¿A quien coño querían engañar? ¡Lo estaban quitando de en medio y Remus colaboraba!

-No me puedo creer k tu me estes haciendo esto Moony, no tu. Crei que tu el que mas, confiabas en mi y me conocias.

-Y asi es, confío en ti, confío en mi conocimiento sobre ti y conozco tus limites Sirius. Y ayer tuve un muy claro ejemplo de uno de ellos. Necesitas un respiro.

-¡No quiero un respiro durante el cual tenga que estar preguntándome si estas muerto o no Remus!

El mago intento tranquilizarlo, le acaricio la mejilla con la palma de la mano y le aparto el alborotado cabello del rostro.

-Sirius, crei que me conocias y confiabas en mi- ironizo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y yo creía que no era momento para tus coqueteos- contraataco Sirius, emulando las palabras de Remus.

-Vaaaale, empate- rio el mago-Sirius, voy a volver, ¿Vale? Solo prométeme que no voy a tener que pasarme dos semanas preocupado por si el que esta muerto o vivo eres tu, ok. Me esperaras como yo siempre te he esperado, superaremos lo de tu hermano y todo lo demas juntos.- se inclino hacia el moreno y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

-Estamos de mierda hasta el cuello eh-murmuro Sirius, Remus se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

-Siempre que llueve escampa.

Se abrazaron y besaron lentamente un rato mas hasta que el viejo reloj del salón comenzó con sus campanadas.

-Y ahora yo debería irme, ya llego una hora tarde. No es típico en mi, van a preocuparse.

-Sabran que es por mi culpa-rio Sirius-Pero, ¿Tu no tenias la tarde libre?

-Nah, era para amenazarte, ¿A que funciono?

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y Sirius le tiro un cojín a la cabeza a Remus que a su vez le hizo una llave.

-Venga, que vas a llegar tarde y diran que el trastornado te ha retenido.

-No dicen que estes trastornado Sirius- le reprocho Remus poniendo los ojs en blanco.

-Tranquilo, poco les faltara.

Cuando abandono la casa Remus se alejo lo suficiente para poder desaparecerse. Sirius le observo marcharse y se le hizo un feo nudo en el estomago, esto no estaba bien, pero no podía hacer nada la respecto.

-¡Remus!- cuando Remus se dio la vuelta tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para reprimir el impulso de salir tras el, encadenarlo a la cama y obligarlo a quedarse allí de por vida, sin mas estúpidas misiones que lo pusieran en peligro, pero en vez de eso le grito.- Te quiero, vuelve amigo.

Remus no respondió, pero no hacia falta. Habia locuacidad en sus ojos dorados mientras se desaparecía y Sirius se quedo prendido en ellos, como si no fuera a verlos nunca mas.

Y asi fue.

Esa fue la ultima vez que vio a Remus Lupin.

OooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Supongo k alguna habra notado la PEQUEÑA XD incongruencia, pues yo habia nombrado a Remus al principio del fic kmo si estuviera vivo, siento haberlo matado, creanme le AMO!! Pero era la unica persona con una relacion realmente cercana a Sirius y cuya muerte podia desencadenar los sucesos k ya leeran el proximo capi BYEEEE Nos leemos


	12. Vuelta a tus raices

Hola de nuevo girlz

Hola de nuevo girlz!! Musas gracias por todos sus reviews jajaja me hacen un monton de ilu y me da musa pena decirles k seguramente no pueda segui contestándolos tan seguido como era mi costumbre xk casi no tngo tiempo, y kmo ya les dije a las demas lectoras de mi otro fic "Inesperado" supongo k prefieren k suba capis a k les cnteste.

Tambien les digo k a partir de ahora capaz tarde un poco ams en subir capis xk ya no tngo mas escrito y xk se me viene MILLONES!! Te examenes, pero NO SE ASUSTEN!! Yo les sere fiel jajaja Ojala disfruten el capi y todas keden convencidas, no me enrollo mas

ENJOY!!:3

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Resulto que Sprechlen era un espia de un mago oscuro que habia creado una secta en Europa Occidental y que aspiraba a crear un imperio de terror como el de Voldemort. Se habia colado hasta lo mas hondo de la Orden del Fénix y habia secuestrado a uno de sus integrantes.

Intuían que se habían llevado a Remus con el fin de conocer el modus operandi de una de las organizaciones que se enfrentaba a Voldemort. Esto significaba que el tipo ese tenia grandes aspiraciones e Inglaterra se contaba entre una de ellas.

Les habia sido enviada una carta con una foto del cadáver de Remus como muestra de lo que les esperaba si mostraban resistencia o no se unian al propósito. Sirius se habia negado a ver la foto y se habia recluido en su habitación de "Lugar Seguro", hundido en su miseria, durante tres días hasta que tuvo que salir para comer.

Cuando salió vio montones de cajas empaquetadas en el salón y vio a todos los demas miembros muy ajetreados. Resultaba que en su ausencia, prescindiendo de su voto, la Orden habia decidió que "Lugar Seguro" ya no lo era tanto, pues no sabían lo que podía haberles dicho Remus a sus secuestradores, ya que obviamente habia sido sometido a tortura.

Sirius se habia sentido como si el insultado hubiera sido el mismo, POR SUPUESTO que Remus no habia cantado. Jamas les hubiera puesto a ninguno de ellos en peligro, pues era tan malditamente noble que valoraba los intereses de la Orden por encima de su vida. Pero nadie le habia hecho el mas minimo caso, para ellos ahora estaba aun mas perturbado que antes.

Bien habia dicho Sirius, si la Orden culpaba a Remus, entonces los principios de la Orden iban en contra de su moral y el ya no formaba parte de ella. Empaqueto sus cosas y no se despidió de nadie antes de irse, ni siquiera de James, pues le habia dolido ver lo cegado por el odio que estaba su amigo que habia llegado a dudar de la integridad de Remus.

Tardo tres días encontrar una posada que le pareciera lo suficientemente segura como para hospedarse. Una vez estuvo allí, se registro con un nombre falso y se dedico a beber y beber. Solo rompia su rutina por las mañanas para leer El Profeta.

Al quinto dia de su reclusión, recibió otro golpe. En la portada del periódico salía en primera plana en blanco y grande y en pleno movimiento un hombre siendo apresado. No era la típica foto que uno veía en El Profeta cuando atrapaban a un mortifago, por lo general estos se retorcían y gritaban intentando escapar, pero este hombre, miraba al frente, con la barbilla alzada en actitud desafiante, parecía querer intimidar al lector con la intensa mirada de sus ojos grises. Y lo conseguía. Su padre lo conseguía.

Sirius se derrumbo en la cama y tiro al otro lado de la habitacion el periódico cuyo titular rezaba "Atrapado Orion Black, uno de lo mas ricos e inlfuyentes mortífagos infiltrados en la comunidad mágica".

Los del Ministerio debían estar que no se lo creían, dos Black, Regulus y Orion, en una sola semana. Eso era mucho incluso si los aurores de los que disponía el Ministerio no fueran unos ineptos buenos para nada. No podía ser coincidencia que dos miembros de su familia hubieran caído asi sin mas, alguien tenia que haberlos delatado y se hacia una idea de quien podía haber sido…o mas bien de quienes. Esto no era cosa de una sola persona y el iba a darle sus merecidos a aquellos que habían hecho esto. Si se hubieran limitado a Orion quizás su ira se hubiera aplacado, pero JAMAS perdonaría la injusticia cometida con Regulus.

Sirius apretó los dientes y se levanto con cierto esfuerzo, volvió a coger el periódico del suelo y observo las facciones altaneras de su padre. No es que le tuviera especial cariño, ni a el ni a nadie de su familia exceptuando a su hermano, pero a veces no podía evitar los remordimientos. No habia tradio mas que problemas, desde pequeño. Habia pagado caros si carisma y su apostura. Muy caro, a su parecer. Como era que cualquiera que estuviera a su lado, a la larga moria. Deberia haberse dado cuenta de ello y haber protegido a Remus, pero no habia sido capaz, su egoísmo habia sido mas fuerte que su deseo de protegerlo y ahora ya no le quedaba nada por proteger ¿O si?

Sirius hizo unos rapidos cálculos y le impacto darse cuenta de que el apellido Black moriría con el, no pensaba traer a ningún hijo a este mundo de locos, ya que tras la muerte de Regulus el era el utlimo Black varon. Sus primas, Narcisa y Bellatrix ya estaban casadas y ostentaban los apellidos Malfoy y Lestrange respectivamente, no perdurarían el linaje.

Y tal vez fuera mejor asi, los Black estaban malditos, pensó con amargura, era una familia de sufrimiento, resentidos los unos con los otros solo los ataba la tradición. Y ahora su madre estaba sola. Sirius pensó en ella, la mujer que tantas veces le habia vuelto el rostro cuando el niño que una vez habia sido necesitaba a su madre. No, Walburga no habia sido una madre para el, pero tampoco podía negar que al crecer se habia dado cuenta de que le habia costado darle la espalda, a su manera, pues era una mujer fría y orgullosa, pero la chispa de la maternidad ardia en ella. Solo le habia dado a

Sirius solo cosas materiales, pero iria a verla y le juraría que vengaría a Regulus, se lo debía. Aunque nunca fuera a perdonarle que antepusiera su orgullo a el.

Se puso en marcha hacia la mansión Black al dia siguiente. No sabia si los de la Orden habían ido tras el, pero tras mas de una semana James ya habría tirado la toalla, tenia cosas mas importantes que, pensó Sirius con amargura. Le llevo dos días completos llegar, pues no se atrevía a aparecerse en las inmediaciones de la casa. Lo mas seguro era que lo mataran si lo hacia. No dudaba que tras la persecución que habia sufrido su familia, Walburga se hubiera encerrado en su casa, rodeada de todos los conjuros, sortilegios y maldiciones que conociera. No, mas bien iba poco a poco, su madre lo mataria sin vacilar, el ya no era el niño al que la mujer se obligaba a no mirar muy a su pesar, ahora era el adulto que la habia deshonrado y decepcionado. No quedaba nada para Sirius en ella.

Al anochecer del segundo dia, diviso las altas verjas de oxidado hierro negro que cercaban la Mansion Black. Todo un ejercito de recuerdos se abatió sobre el al ver de nuevo la casa en la que habia crecido y aunque la mayor parte de ellos no eran agradables una triste sonrisa curvo lentamente sus labios mientras avanzaba siempre quedando a una prudente distancia.

Vago una rato mas por los alrededores, rememorando los tiempos pasados de su vida, riendo y casi llorando a veces, perdido en los fantasmas del pasado. Tras un buen rato se paro en frente de la cerradura de la verja de acceso principal, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la contraseña de acceso no hubiera cambiado.

Arremangándose la túnica por encima del codo, saco su varita y apoyando la punta en la piel de su antebrazo se hizo un pequeño corte, el cual acerco a la ranura de la cerradura.

Con un sonoro click el candado se descolgó y a la vez que las chirriantes cadenas se desplazaban unas sobre otras, las pesadas puertas se separaron cediéndole paso.

Sirius avanzo con el ciego ímpetu y la decisión de quien no tiene nada que perder, confiaba en que su sangre lo protegería de los maleficios que guardaban la casa aunque la familia Black hubiera renegado de el, después de todo, nadie esperaba que ninguna de los renegados volviera.

¿Acaso no me conocen?, se pregunto el moreno con triste sorna.

Cruzo la amplia explanada que recordaba una vez cubierta por brillante césped ahora estaba en tal estado de dejadez que resultaba difícil ver mas alla de cinco metros por encima de las malas hierbas.

Una vez consiguió abrirse paso hasta la entrada de la vastísima mansión, no supo que hacer, debería entrar simplemente o llamar…no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Un fuerte ¡PLOP! Lo saco de sus cavilaciones, ante el estaba parado un encorvado elfo domestico, sus puntiagudas oreja y su aun más puntiaguda nariz alzadas hacia el. sus enormes y acuosos ojos destilando una mezcla, de odio, sorpresa y confusión.

-Kreacher- comenzo el mago

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Renegado traidor a la sangre!-vocifero lo criatura- ¡No vengas a importunar a la Ama en su miseria! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERAAAAA!

El elfo estaba fuera de si, sus orejas y el taparrabos se agitaban a la par que saltaba, de una manera que hubiera resultado graciosa de no ser por que le salian espumarajos de la boca y los ojos parecían a punto de saltársele de las orbitas.

-¡Kreacher cállate!-le grito en respuesta y el elfo no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer porque al fin y al cabo, Sirius era un Black. La criatura se tiro al suelo, pataleando y agarrándose la garganta como si todos los insultos e improperios atascados en ella le estuvieran ahogando y se desapareció con impotencia. Entonces una voz paralizo a Kreacher.

-¡Kreacher cierra la boca de una vez y ven que te de tu poción! ¿¡A que ser imaginario le gritas ahora endemoniado loco!?-la voz de Walburga sonaba ms fuerte a medida que se acercaba.

-No le grita a ningún ser imaginario…, madre-concluyo Sirius no muy seguro de si debía o no utilizar el termino.

Los pasos se apresuraron por el suelo de mármol negro, la puerta se abrio de un tiron y una alta figura ocupo el marco.

Sirius observo a su madre con ojo crtiico. La bruja que una vez habia sido orgullosa y bella a su manera, estaba ahora avejentada y las marcas de las penas que habia pasado en su vida, pesaban en su aspecto. Su cabello antes azabache, aparecia ahora mas blanco que negro y su piel nivea, otrora presentaba una matiz amarillento, como el pergamino antiguo.

-Tu…-mascullo con voz aun ferrea mientras alzaba un tembloroso brazo hacia el y le señalaba con el dedo acusadoramente-fuera de mi casa- siguió con esfuerzo, su mano izquierda se cerraba en torno a pecho-hace mucho que no eres bienvenido aquí escoria traidora. No me llames tu madre.

Sirius cerro los ojos mientras el insulto que siempre recibia de su madre volvia a reverberar en su mente después de tantos años, pero no se arredro.

-¿No podrias por una vez dejar todo tu inservible orgullo a parte¿ no he venido aquí por mi, sabes que nunca te pediría un favor. He venido por Regulus y por padre.

-¡No mancilles los nombres de los honorables difuntos pronunciándolos con tu inmunda lengua!-escupio la bruja- aquí no hay nada para ti, Hijo de Nadie, marchate traidor a la sangre-intento cerrarle la puerta, pero el la detuvo, no esperaba que fuera a ser fácil convencerla o siquiera hablar con ella.

-No ha sido casualidad que tantos miembros de la familia cayeran juntos, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de ello. Te guste o no, te conozco y me apuesto lo que quieras a que pasas cada segundo maldiciendo y perjurando contra aquellos que te hayan hecho esto, contra aquellos que te han sumido en la mas profunda miseria y ¿Qué dirias si te dijera que podría llegara saber quienes son esas personas?-el peso hechado sobre la puerta disminuyo ligeramente-¿Qué me dirias si te digo que estoy aquí porque quiero vengra a la familia? Porque el mismo odio que corroe tus entrañas corroe las mias.

Si te dijera que no podre perdonarte lo que me has hecho pasar, pero tampoco espero que tu me perdones a mi por no ser el hijo que tu esperabas y deseabas. Si te dijera, que he después de tantos años estoy he abierto los ojos y me he dado cuenta de que cometi un error, de que fui un idealista y de que no se puede luchar contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Porque es por eso por lo que estoy aquí…madre, te guste o no, por que el la oveja negra ha vuelto al redil y desea ser eximida de sus pecados, desea reparar el daño hecho. Al fin y al cabo lo único que nos queda es la familia.

La mujer tardo tanto tiempo en responder que Sirus ya habia perdido la esperanza de que lo hiciera. Con voz débil y temblorosa dijo:

-Te diría: ¿Qué esperas a cambio?

-Ayuda para vengar a mi hermano.

-¿Es odio lo único que te trae aquí?

-Es el odio el que marca nuestro ser en tiempos de guerra.

La resistencia en la puerta cedió del todo y esta se abrio con un crujido. Sirius exploro el semblante de su madre. Este reflejaba una firme determinación y le parecio incluso un brillo de esperanza.

-No te quedaras en esta casa y no podre considerarte como un hijo-dictamino ella.

-Ya te he dicho que no esperaba perdón.

-Bien, expondré tu caso al Señor Tenebroso y concertare una cita cuanto antes ¿Sabes que ahora se tu paradero y que Él podría decidir ejecutarte por tu traición?

-Asumire el riesgo.

-Bien, no hay mas que decir.

Sirius se despidió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. Volveria a la posada y esperaría allí.

-Adios…Walburga-dijo dándose la vuelta

-Adios, Sirius.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, presa de la mas sincera sorpresa y la mas pura congoja también. Muy a su pesar, una solitaria lagrima escapo por su mejilla.

Era la primera vez que oia a su madre decir su nombre en mas de veinte años.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

-Y eso es todo- concluyo el hombre.


	13. Miedo

HI GIRLZ!!! Perdon x habre tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya saben k se me acabo la reserva de capis y ahora voy escribiendo a la vez k subo por lo k tardare in poco mas, pero los capis k vienen son trepidantes, es decir, ACCION A TOPEEE!!!

ENJOY^^

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

-Y eso es todo- concluyo el hombre.

La joven morena alzo sus ojos agrandados por la sorpresa hacia el brujo. Una de sus manos se aventuro hacia su mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura. Alzandose sobre un codo deposito un suave beso en los labios de Sirius, que suspiro dentro del beso y la envolvió en la calidez de sus brazos.

Durante un rato fueron sus emociones a través de sus labios las que hablaron. Habian pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas, pero ellos habían sido capaces de sobreponerse.

-Que sepas que mi opinión sobre ti no ha cambiado, aquí-tomo la mano del hombre, apoyándola en el centro de su pecho-sigues siendo el mismo Sirius para mi. A pesar de TODO.

El le dedico una sonrisa cansada y volvió a recostarla sobre su pecho.

-Durante un momento llegue a dudarlo yo mismo, nuca le habia contado esto a nadie Mione. Me daba miedo lo que pudiera salir de mi si lo hacia, pero tu…tu tienes un efecto raro en mis emociones, eres capaz de calmarlas tan rápido como las enciendes.

-Eso es por que soy la mujer de tu vida- señalo ella con sencilla sinceridad

El hombre se giro hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos y estudio su rostro unos minutos. Poco a poco una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a derramarse por sus labios.

-No necesitas decirme cosas que ya se-la pico

-Blaaaack…- le amenazo ella también sonriendo

No fue cuestión de mucho que ambos estuvieran abrazados haciéndose lo que mas amaban hacerse…

Mirarse…

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada por los fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitacion. Se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Sirius y avanzo recelosa hasta la entrada y apoyo la oreja en la madera.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto con la voz mas borde que pudo. No es que en el cuartel reinara la tranquilidad, pero desde luego que no solian despertarla emprendiéndola a golpes con la puerta.

-Granger, abre esa puerta antes de que la tiremos abajo, ¡TRAIDORA!-la voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta era baja, ronca, amenazante…y estaba coreada por otro grupo de voces enfurecidas.

-¡¿Pero de que demo-empezo la chica

-¿Mione?- le llego la voz de Sirius, aun aspera por el sueño-¿Qué haces ahí? Venga, vuelve a-

-¡GRANGER! Si no abres tiraremos la puerta abajo- vociferó

Los fuertes gritos despertaron del todo a Sirius que se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia donde estaba Hermione, abrazandola protectoramente.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto mas bien para si mismo

-No lo se- le llego la voz aterrorizda de Hermione.

-¡Black!-volvio a tronar la voz- no tenemos nada contra ti, pero si no la sacas de ahí seras responsable de complicidad.

-¿Complice de que?-de devolvió en grito el pelinegro y sus ojos bajaron hasta que el rostro de Hermione que se encogía entre sus brazos y negaba suavemente con la cabeza, su piel de un palido enfermizo.

De repente se hizo el silencio. Sirius y Hermione se quedaron petrificados al lado de la puerta donde estaban y aguantando la respiración esperaron, intentando escuchar algo. El silencio se prolongo lo que parecio una eternidad, hasta que una voz que arrastraba las palabras hablo sin apenas elevarse, pero con la suficiente autoridad como para callar a todos los que habia a su alrededor y para hacer desear a la pareja que se abriera allí mismo un agujero que les llevara al infierno, pues seria de la única manera de la que podrían escapar de el.

-Black, quiero que saques a Hermione- a ella no se le escapo que la llamaba por su nombre y no supo si aliviarse o asustarse aun mas- tengo que resolver algunos asuntos con ella.

-¿Qué asuntos si no es mucho preguntar Mi Señor?- Sirius aventuro la pregunta tragando saliva.

-Hermione…sal de ahí- repitió las voz con una calma que parecía mas que fingida- no me gusta que me hagan esperar.

-Si Mi Señor solo nos dijera para qu-

-Si no te callas Black te arrancare las pelotas y me hare un souvenir con ellas, ahora Hermione, sal.

Hermione reprimió un sollozo a medida que abria la puerta con el corazón en un puño. El panorama era casi terrorífico. La mayor parte de los mortífagos del cuartel se agrupaban detrás de Tom Riddle y la miraban con cara d muy pocos amigos. Hermione fijo sus ojos agrandados por el pánico en este ultimo, que la contemplaba con una sonrisa casi burlona. Se notaba que el bastardo estaba disfrutándolo.

-¡De rodillas traidora insensata!-vocifero aquella voz y Hermione alcanzo a ver a un hombre que le parecio enorme, sus ojos echaban chispas de odio. Tenia un garrote en la mano derecha y lo bladio haciéndolo impactar con la parte trasera de las rodillas de Hermione de modo que esta cayo al suelo con un gemido de dolor. Enseguida se produjo un tumulto, Sirius intentaba abrirse paso entre un monton de brazos que lo frenaban, la rabia asesina alimentaba sus ojos cuando miraba al hombre que la habia golpeado.

-¡NOTT! Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima y te matare con mis propias manos.

-Tu no vas a hacerle nada a nadie Black,-sentencio con su característica tranquilidad Riddle- Vamos Hermione, ponte en pie tu y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charlita.

Con un movimiento de su varita una cadena apareció alrededor del cuello d la bruja, el mago oscuro hizo un levísimo movimiento para instarla a seguirlo y ese levísimo movimiento hizo que los eslabones de la cadena se deslizaran unos sobre otros cerrandose casi imperceptiblemente sobre el cuello de Hermione. La bruja jadeo por aire mientras se alzaba sobre sus temblorosas piernas y le obedecía.

Todos los mortífagos comenzaron a seguirlos hasta que Riddle se dio la vuelta con gesto cansino y bufo en su dirección.

-¿Es que acaso no teneis nada mejor que hacer? Venga, iros a jugar, teneis un nuevo juguetito, ¿No?-añadio con una sonrisa maliciosa alzando la barbillas hacia Sirius.

-No…-jadeo Hermione lanzándose hacia adelante para tocar a Sirius.

No llego muy lejos. Los eslabones se delizaron con rapidez, cerrándose sobre su cuello, estrangulándola. El golpe en seco fue brutal, la propia inecia de su cuerpo le echo hacia atrás mientras sus manos volaban a liberar su garganta.

Riddle hizo un ruidito desaprobatorio con la lengua y avanzo hasta donde ella habia quedado tirada.

-Supongo que se te habia olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle- sonrio con malicia y volvió a andar. Hermione reprimió un grito de espanto cuando lo vio alejarse y escucho el tintineo de eslabones. Poniéndose en pie casi de un salto lo siguió tan servilmente que se sintió enferma.

La condujo hasta una mazmorra y cerro la puerta tras ella, en cuanto las hojas de estas se cerraron unas sobre otras, la cadena desapareció y ella cayo de rodillas, desvanecida la amenaza que la hacia sostenerse a si misma.

Riddle se paseo a su alrededor, estudiándola, observándola, recreándose. La hacia sentirse como la presa que a merced de el cazador en el claro espera a que este acabe con su vida…y con el miedo.

Bueno, desde luego el estaba jugando a aquel juego. Por eso se sintió desconcertada cuado se acuclillo frente a ella y le levanto la barbilla con la el pulgar.

-¿Eres tan condenadamente orgullosa que no vas a preguntarme por que te he traido aquí?

¿Orgullosa? Lo que estaba era cagada de miedo, pero mejo dejar que el bastardo creyera que mantenía un minimo de integridad y que no le seria tan fácil romperla.

Asi que mordiéndose la lengua se trago sus lagrimas y no contesto. El le dedico un gruñido que le parecio de aprobación. Sus dedo se deslizaron de su barbilla a sus labios, trazándolos en una suave y poderosa caricia. Pero no consiguió despertar nada en ella, esta vez no lo conseguiría. Se haba pasado, la habia lastimado, habia vendido a Sirius. El y su lengua viperina podían irse al carajo.

Envalentonada en el momento en que el pulgar pasaba por su labio inferior le escupió y le sostuvo la mirada todo lo que fue capaz.

Y aunque no se lo esperaba recibió una bofetada.

El golpe coloco horizontalmente, su boca se lleno de un sabor metalico.

-Que quiera follarte no significa que vaya a tolerarte nada- dijo el, su tono aun calmado- y ahora ya que te pones asi, pregunta-ordenó

Ella estaba demasiado aturdida por el golpe aun, Riddle se agacho y cogiéndola por el pelo le levanto la cabeza. Su lengua encontró su oído, sus labios su cuello, sus dientes su piel.

-Pregunta- ordeno, su tono al borde de desbordarse.

Hermione temblo.

-¿Por qué?- consiguió articular

-Bien…-silbo el- ¿Desde cuando estas viéndote con tus amiguitos aurores? No me mientras, con otro no me habría tomado la molestia de preguntar siquiera, pero tu-inhalo su olor- el olor de tu miedo, todo, es diferente. Asi que no volvere a repetirte que no me mientas.

-¿Dentro de la categoría de mentira se incluye que te diga lo que no quieres oir?+

El volvió a abofetearla y emitió un siseo disgustado. La bruja se estremecio, no sabia si por el placer de haber conseguido enfadarlo o por el miedo de haberlo hecho.

-Deja de bromear, mi paciencia tiene límites incluso contigo.

-No contestaste mi pregunta- volvió al ataque ella.

(N.A: esta chica quiere morir vacilándole de esta manera XD)

El hombre achico los ojos y la miro.

-_Crucio-_ dijo con sencillez.

La tan bien conocida sensación de hallarse en medio de una hoguera se esparcio con presteza por el cuerpo de Hermione, chillo mientras las llamas lamian sus extremidades. Se debatió y rodo por el inmundo suelo calcinándose en su infierno interior.

Tan pronto como empezó, termino.

-Empecemos de nuevo- sabia que con eso habia ganado mucho terreno, la habia lastimado de verdad- ¿Desde cuando has estado viéndote con tus amigos los aurores?

-No lo he hecho- gruño ella.

El infierno volvió.

Y lo hizo muchas mas veces, todas aquellas que ella negó y volvió a negar lo que no habia hecho. Las palabras se grabaron a fuego en su mente mientras la misma rutina se repetía una y otra vez.

-¿Desde cuando has estado viéndote con tus amigos los aurores?

-No lo he hecho.

-Respuesta incorrecta.

Fuego…

No supo cuanto duro la tortura cada segundo le parecían horas, cada minuto de agonia, años.

-¿Desde cuando te estas viendo con los aurores?-repitio Riddle una vez mas. su tono ya no estaba velado por su típica mascara de frialdad. Estaba furioso por no estar consiguiendo nada de ella a pesar de estarla lastimando. Al principio solo queria jugar un poco, hacerla sufrir seria divertido y si la tortura no la rompia usaría la Legeremancia y luego decidiría que hacer con ella. el asunto era que llevaba una hora intentando usar la Legeremancia con ella y no habia conseguido NADA, ni un minimo vislumbre de sus pensamientos. Iracundo y frustrado se ensaño con ella lastimándola todo lo que podía…o quizás no todo lo que podía.

-¡DEJA DE PREGUNTARME LO MISMO UNA Y OTRA VEZ, NO LO HE HECHO!-escupio Hermione furiosa, dolorida y mareada. En el momento que acabo la frase se encogió sobre si misma en posición fetal, esperando que el dolor volviera. Pero para su asombro no lo hizo.

-Bien- la sonrisa que tocaba los labios de Riddle, pero que no llegaba a sus ojos le produjo escalofríos- Creo que necesitas un "pequeño" incentivo.

Dicho eso salió de la mazmorra, para volver al poco con Sirius atado de con la misma cadena que ella habia llevado alrededor del cuello. Pero la que llevaba Sirius se clavaba dolorosamente en la piel de su cuello, sus eslabones apretados antinaturalmente a pesar de que nadie tiraba de ella. Hermione jadeo al verlo y d sus ojos se derramaron todas las lagrimas que habia aprisionado a fuerza de voluntad hasta el momento.

-Mione…-jadeo el, una mueca de dolor cruzo por su rostro mientras la cadena se tensaba alrededor de su cuello con cada minimo movimiento de su garganta.

-Que conmovedor-ironizo Riddle- supongo que ahora te sentiras mas deseosa de cooperar , ¿No, querida?

-¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes perfectamente que yo no he hecho nada, sabes que jamás traicionaría a Sirius- dijo haciendo incapie en el nombre de este.

-Chst, cuida esa lengua jovencita- con un simple movimiento de su varita petrifico a Sirius, pero Hermione supo por la manera llena de pánico en que los ojos de este se movían sabia que seguía perfectamente consciente. Riddle avanzo y abrio la mandibula de Sirius, levanto la varita, cuya punta lucia de un candente rojo acercándola a la boca d Sirius y metiéndola en ella le quemo la lengua con la punta.

Hermione gimoteo y sollozo ante el siseo de la carne quemada, siendo forzada a ver el sufrimiento del hombre al que amaba, que ni siquiera podía proferir un grito que lo aliviara de su dolor.

-¡PARA!-grito en un ruego. Instantáneamente el mago oscuro retiro la varita de la boca del mago y la miro con una sonrisa de superioridad. La tenia en un puño, habia dado con su punto débil.

- No le hagas mas daño-sollozo de nuevo y se trago el orgullo- por favor…

-Ves, no es tan difícil. Esos modales me gustan mas. y ahora, ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta con sinceridad de una vez?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? ¿Qué si lo hecho? Pues vale, ¡LO HE HECHO!-vocifero, furiosas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- ¿Asi esta bien? Dime que es lo que quieres que diga y lo dire, pero por lo que mas quieras, suéltale, el no ha hecho nada.

Riddle la observaba con el semblante sereno, pero el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su mano sostenía la varita a escasos centímetros de la piel de Sirius sin temblar lo mas minimo.

-Asi que admites haber estado pasándole informacion a los aurores-dijo con quietud.

-Lo que tu quieras, pero suéltale.

-_Avada Kedavra-_pronuncio las palabras con una simplicidad rayana en el desprecio. El potente rayo de luz verde salió disparado de su varita, impactando cruelmente en el pecho que su mano señalaba con la autoridad de la muerte…el de Sirius.

Hermione le vio caer al suelo, sus ojos, aquellos en los que habia visto su imagen reflejada con tanto amor, miraban sin ver, despojados de toda vida. Sintió el grito desgarrador que atravesó su garganta como si estuviera en otro cuerpo.

Antes de caer en la mas profunda inconsciencia su mirada se agarro a la imagen del cadáver de Sirius como a un clavo ardiendo, pero tuvo la mas rara de las impresiones, esos no eran los ojos de Sirius…luego la negrura se lo comio todo.


	14. Golpe de suerte

HI MY GIRLZ!!! Lo siento x habre tardado TANTIIIIIIISIIIIIMOOO en actualizar de nuevo, xro estoy realmente LLENA de examenes ya k es mi utlimo año de secundaria antes de la uniii k miedooo XDD bueno de todas maneras le promise k ahora en las vacaciones voy a escirbir UN MONTON para poder actualizar como siempre cada dos semanas!!

ENJOY!!!

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Los mortífagos la condujeron hasta la alcoba de Riddle. Tocaron la puerta y la hicieron pasar. Las rodillas de Hermione impactaron inmisericordes contra el suelo, pero en cuanto levanto la vista, se sintió en el paraíso.

Sirius corria hacia ella desde el otro lado de la habitacion. Sirius la levantaba del suelo. Sirius la besaba.

Si ambos estaban muertos, esto era el paraíso, no habia manera de que estar en otro lugar en su compañía.

Pasaron lo que le parecio años mientras se sumergían el uno en los ojos del otro.

-Sirius-musito una y otra vez perdiéndose en las profundidades de esa mirada que tanto amaba y que habia llegado a creer que no volveria a ver. Le acaricio el rostro, su piel vibrando cada vez que entraba en contacto con la suya, con aquella que creyo que anhelaría de por vida. Su rostro se hundió en su cuello y entre los sollozos aspiro el olor de su piel, ese que creyo que la perseguiría en sus sueños por siempre.

-Tranquila cielo- intento serenarla el, pero su voz temblo delatoramente- estoy aquí, no pasa nada, te tengo.

Hermione sollozo con mas fuerza al oir la cadencia de su voz. Por un momento…por unos angustiosos y agonicos momentos, habia creido que…no podía ni pensarlo, el solo hecho le desgarraba el alma.

-Creo que ya es suficiente- el tono de Voldemort no admitia replicas, pero a ella le daba todo igual, NADA ni NADIE volveria a alejarla de Sirius. Siguió abrazada a el ignorando al mago oscuro- He dicho que basta- dijo el con mas frialdad que antes.

Sirius parecio reaccionar, depegando a Hermione de su pecho la puso en pie con toda la dignidad posible, sin soltar el agarre de si cintura. Ella gimio, el contacto del brazo de Sirius a su alrededor no era suficiente, intento acercarse mas, pero la mirada asustada de el fue lo que la mantuvo en su lugar.

-Bien- los ojos frios como granito de Voldemort se clavaron en ellos-Tengo una misión para vosotros después de todo esto. Hay un espia entre nosotros o de alguna otra manera los Aurores hay conseguido filtrar informacion. Debeis parar el flujo, no podemos permitirnos mas perdidas, nuestro posición no es tan segura y ellos no pueden ganar mas terreno-callo en espera de una respuesta.

Hermione le clavo una mirada todo lo intensa que sus mermadas fuerzas le permitieron, el muy desgraciado no pensaba dar explicación alguna sobre el brutal atropello que habia sufrido, desde luego no esperaba nada parecido siquiera a una disculpa, pero si una minima excusa.

-¿Qué-comenzo Sirius, pero paro para aclararse le garganta-¿Qué ha ocurrido Mi Señor? Nosotros no estamos al tanto de nada, habia sido una semana agitada- se excuso y Hermione quiso pegarle por ello, ¿Cómo podía rebajarse después de todo?

-Habiamos planeado un ataque en un concentración muggle, era muy discreto, como de costumbre en estos tiempos, pequeños golpes que desequilibraran al Ministerio poco a poco, pero milagrosamente-achico los ojos y sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea, perdiendo su color- los aurores estaban allí ya y nos superaban en numero cuantiosamente. Cayeron muchos, muchos Blakc: la mujer de Nott, Avery, Zabbini, Narcisa, los Carrow…y mejor no seguir la lista. Eran delos mejores y su perdida no puede ser reparada. Ya hace tiempo que las cosas no van bien en las misiones, pero la ultima actuación de los aurores fue descarada, era mas que obvio que nos estaban esperando. No volverá a suceder. Ocupaos de ello- su tono sugirió que daba por zanjada la reunión.

Sirius se inclino en una leve reverencio y comenzó a tirar de Hermione, que se habia quedado petrificada en su sitio, para salir de allí. La chica parecio no reaccionar, sus ojos estaban clavado en la espalda del mago, con tal intensidad que el aludido se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre? Fuera-ordeno al principio aguanto la mirada de Hermione, per luego la desvio hacia Sirius- esta en estado de shock, llévatela.

-Mione, vamos- le dijo empujándola con suavidad.

Ella se dejo llevar, pero justo cuando cruzaban el umbral de la puerta se dio la vuelta con lentitud.

-No estoy en estado de shock, lo recuerdo TODO- su tono era escalofriante, arrastraba las palabras en un leve silbido y habia en el una promesa implícita, una promesa de venganza. Voldemort se estremeció una vez ella hubo salido de la habitacion, por un momento le habia recordado al suyo propio.

Pero no habia manera…No, el no lo habia liberado.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

-¿Estas segura de que estas bien Mione?- le pregunto Sirius por enésima vez- ¿No quieres hablar de ello?

-¿Para que Sirius?-suspiro ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y sentándose a los pies de la cama- nada va a cambiar si te lo cuento, como máximo te sentiras peor y yo entrare en estado de shock de verdad y creeme es lo ultimo que me apetece.

El suspiro y asintió sentándose a su lado. Le paso un brazo por los hombros y beso su mejilla con ternura. Entonces se aparto con un respingo.

-¡OUCH!- exclamo frotándose los labios- Metiste los dedos en el enchufe o qu…Mione, Por Merlin…-susurro mirándola, sus ojos se abrieron de pura sorpresa.

-¿Qué…?-Se miro en el espejo. Sus cabellos se ponían de punta como si estuviera recibiendo una descarga eléctrica. La chica jadeo e intento bajar su melena, pero de las puntas de sus dedos destellaron con pequeños rayos y su cabellera se alzo aun mas. Se quedo mirando su propio reflejo, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Se observo con mas cautela, algo en ella no era igual desde que habia salido de esa sala. Sus ojos parecían destellar al igual que sus dedos, era como si un poder corriera por su interior, pero estaba segura que n era suyo, ¿Entonces que hacia en su interior? ¿Por qué se manifestaba ahora? Las preguntas taladraron su cerebro, pero las reprimió intentando tranquilizarse, además si no lo hacia Sirius no podría acercarse a ella.

Esta pensamiento parecio calmar a lo que fuera que habia en su interior. como si la hubieran enchufado a una pared su voltaje disminuyo, pero también su energía. Se se tambaleo agarrándose a la comoda y cerro los ojos volviendo a encontrar su centro de gravedad.

Cuando alzo los ojos un pequeño gritito escapo de sus labios. Su pelo que siempre habia sido una selva indomable, caia ahora liso por su espalda como si nunca hubiera tenido que lidiar con el durante horas cepillo en mano y sus ojos…le asustaban. Habían perdido su calido tono chocolate y aparecían negros como noche sin luna, le recordaban los de Sirius…no, no era a los de Sirius porque ellos podían expresar amor, sus ojos parecían no poseer esa facultad.

Al igual que los de Riddle.

Hermione se giro hacia un atonito Sirius a sus espaldas y deseo con toda su alma que no la apartara de su lado. No era su culpa tener aquello dentro.

-Sirius-susurro cuando le parecio verlo retroceder- yo no se…sigo siendo yo.

-Lo se- asintió el y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella, atrapo un mechon liso entre sus dedos- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? y uh ah…tu ojos…

-No se que es todo esto-admitio ella inclinando la cabeza, pero en cuanto pensé en ti se calmo.

-Pues antes me dio un buen calambrazo-rio el

Sirius, el le ponía humor a cualquier cosa. Hermione se sintió igual de deslumbrada que de costumbre por su sonrisa y no pudo menos que devolvérsela, por eso le sorprendió ver que los ojos de el se entrecerraban, que la mano alrededor de su cintura la empujaba mas cerca y que la respiración del hombre se entrecortaba.

-Te he echado de menos Hermione- murmuro con voz ronca a su oído.

Hermione sonrio ante el repentino cambio en el ambiente ¿Qué pasaba aquí? No es que le molestara, rio para si misma, pero la actitud de Sirius habia cambiado tan de repente.

Su sonrisa tuvo un efecto inesperado, el hombre la cogió en volandas y la tumbo a la cama colocándose sobre ella con gesto brusco. Hermione jadeo soprendida, pero sus labios fueron silenciados por los de el de inmediato. La beso con brusca pasión, todo el emanaba lujuria y poco a poco la sorpresa de Hermione se transformo en una leve humedad entre sus piernas. Sus brazos respondieron como por si solos, atrayendo a Sirius mas cerca, este gimio en aprobación y restregó su dura erección contra sus muslos.

Hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de ella la beso, al principio lento, pero luego parecía que por mas que sus labios buscaran en contacto de su piel nada era suficiente para satisfacerlo. Entonces tras una larga lamida a su piel inhalo.

-Joder-la palabra sono copletamente como un gemido. Los dedos del mago se clavaron con mas fuerzas en sus caderas y se las alzo deslizando las bragas por sus piernas sin siquiera sacarle la túnica. Hermione hubiera reido divertida sino hubiera visto la ciega lujuria animal que alimentaba el rostro de Sirius, parecía no poder detenerse.

-Te quiero toda- dijo con voz muy ronca a su oído mientras se bajaba los pantalones apresuradamente.

-Sirius…¿Estas bien?- dijo ella parándose un momento a mirarlo mejor

El volvió a empujarla sobre la cama

-Toda-reclamo

-¿Por qué no te calmas?- Hermione frunció el ceño ante el poco cuidado de el y sus palabras parecieron hacer un efecto inmediato. Sirius le quito las manos de encima, pero sus ojos seguían devorando cada cm de su cuerpo, mientras se removía inquieto.

-Oye…tampoco lo decía tan- se paro en seco, tenia que probar una cosa-Sirius…ahora quiero que vengas y te sientes a mi lado, tranquilo.

El le obedecio ipsofacto. Obedeció. Hermione jadeo, ese era justamente el tipo de poder que habia tenido Riddle sobre ella, una sola palabra y ella acataría como si le fuera la vida en ello. Solo que…ella no queria esa relación con Sirius ¿Qué mierda le habían hecho en esa sala?

-Voy a matarle- dijo levantándose de un salto de la cama y arrglandose la ropa. No sabia por que, pero se sentía capaz de todo, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido allí, Riddle la habia cagado. La habia torturado si, pero también le habia dado algo que ella sentía le daría el poder para darle un buena patada en el culo.

-Mione…-Sirius parecía estar saliendo como de un trance- Do…¿Dónde vas?-sacudio la cabeza y se froto los ojos.

-Sirius…quedate….tienes que quedarte aquí-dijo aprovechando que ahora podía ordenar y infringió autoridad a si voz-no salgas por nada del mundo- se acerco a el y le cogió el rostro entre las manos- ¿Me entendiste amor?

-Si, pero Mione…ten cuidadp vayas donde vayas…-susurro mientras se acostaba como si estuviera exhausto.

Reccorrio los pasillos con suma rapidez, y ni se digno a mirar a los traidores que se cruzaban por su camino. Cuando llego a los aposentos que Riddle solia usar aporreo la puerta con toda su fuerza.

-¡ABRE, TIENES ALGO QUE EXPLICARME!-intento ingorar a la vocecilla dentro de su cabeza que le gritaba que corriera y se alejara de allí, que estaba loca y no podía ir a gritarle asi a su Señor, lo único que conseguiría seria que la mataran-, no si le mato yo primero, le rebatió.

La puerta se abrio con presteza, Riddle salió enarbolando su varita, apuntándole al pecho, Hermione se fijo en que su mano temblaba.

-Tu-escupio-¿Supongo que quieres morir ante de tiempo?

-¿Acaso no crees que lo que me hiciste ahí adentro no me mato?-le echo en cara de vuelta.

-_¡CRUCIO!_-grito y la chica cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor-¿Quién te crees que eres inmunda sangre sucia para hablarme asi?-hizo levitar su cuerpo hasta dentro de la sala y cerro la puerta tras el bloqueándola. La pateo de paso al entrar, temblaba de ira de la cabeza los pies.

Tirada en el centro de la habitacion, Hermione se rio y se semincorporo.

-¿Puedo ponerme en pie ya? Lo digo porque si tiene en mentes echarme muchas mas imperdonables no tengo ganas de estarme cayendo una y otra vez-se burlo de el.

Riddle cruzo el espacio que los separaba en dos largas zancadas y se puso de cuclillas a su lado. Tomo su rostro entre las manos, clavándole los dedos con crueldad en las mejillas.

-A lo mejor te echo una de la que no te podras volver a levantar-la amenazo

Hermione simplemente le sonrio y busco esa fuente extraña en su interior. Los ojos del mago oscuro se agrandaron y retrocedió un paso, pero trastabilló cayendo al suelo.

-No…-sus ojos adquirieron entonces el mismo brillo de adoracion que los de Sirius momentos antes.

Hermione sonrio con suficiencia, ahora ella ponía las reglas del juego.

-Desnudate-le ordeno


	15. Navidad

HOLA MI GIRLZ!!! Siento si les desilusiona ver que esto no es un nuevo capi del fic jejej pero keria añadir esto y desearles a TODAS (y si hay alguno El tmbXD)

MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!

Pasenlo bien y cuidese, coman, hagan regalos y recíbanlos, pero sobre todo....SEAN FELICES!!!!

Musas garcias por vuestro apoyo y fidelidad!!

Hasta próximos capis!!

BASIA MILLE!!


	16. Oscura Pasion

HI GIRLZ!! Cuando lo lean van a FLIPAR!! Lo fkipe hasta yo cuando se me ocurrio jajaja nunca van a haber leido una idea asi, y ojala les guste, obviamente altere musas cosas de la historia original para k cuadrara pero el resultado me gusta, ya me diran k les parece LOL

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOY

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

El hombre la miro vacilante, la ira chispeaba junto con la adoracion en sus ojos.

-No puedes hacerme esto-gruño mientras deslizaba las prendas fuera de su cuerpo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-aseguro ella con la satisfacción tiñiendo su voz. Observo como poco a poco la perfecta piel de el quedaba al descubierto. El cuerpo del hombre vibraba por ella, pero no podría ponerle las manos encima si ella no lo permitia. Saboreo el poder…la supremacía, regodeándose.

Riddle se irguió completamente desnudo ante ella, su mirada era lo suficientemente abrasadora como para escaldarla, pero ella no sentía ese poder como uno capaz de someterla, no, por una vez el mago oscuro habia encontrado a su igual.

Le repaso una vez con la mirada, su sexo estaba duro y dispuesto, se retorcía las manos en un evidente deseo por tocar…por ser tocado.

-De rodillas-ordeno Hermione.

Las rodillas de el golpearon el suelo, ella dio una lenta vuelta a su alrededor, tomando su tiempo y asegurándose de que el la deseara y a la vez rechazara con cada fibra de su piel.

La cabeza del hombre cayo hacia atrás en un suspiro y su respiración se agito aun mas. Hermione se acuclillo a su lado y le cogió por el pelo, acerco sus labios a su oído.

-Ahora, quiero que lleves la mano a tu entrepierna y que te acaricies muy despacio, no vas a correrte, asi que hazte a la idea-le dio un tirón hacia adelante y el gruño. Pero sus manos acudieron raudas a obedecerla. Se tomo a si mismo con delicadeza, deslizando la palma, humeda de sudor, por su longitud. Sus labios se entreabrían resecos, de su garganta escapo un jadeo seco.

-Vas a arrepentirte de esto….yo…ah-gimio y comenzo a aumentar el ritmo.

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo ella con simpleza, el gruñido de frustración lleno la sala-primero vas a explicarme un par de cositas-se sento en un sofá frente a el, obteniendo una buena panorámica- ¿De que va todo esto? ¿Qué me hiciste allí dentro?

El se araño el muslo izquierdo con la mano libre y se dedico a trazar círculos con la yema de los dedos alrededor de su glande, Hermione se carcajeo, era la única manera de la cual no iba a correrse y de SEGURO no lo haría sin SU consentimiento.

-No pienso decirte nada…sucia-

-Yo que tu cuidaría mi vocabulario-ella le corto sin siquiera alzar la voz-al menos que quieras ser el hombre con el mayor dolor de huevos de la historia- con un bufido de fastidio la bruja se levanto del sofá y volvió a acuclillarse junto a el, pero esta vez desde su espalda, su voz vovio a hendir el silencio- Deseas sentir como las olas de placer te recorren, ¿Verdad? Como pareces a punto de estallar en mil deliciosas partículas, la forma en la que tus musculos se arquean por voluntad propia, cada uno clamando por mas y mas. La humedad en tu mano, la garganta reseca, la imaginación desbocada-alzo una dedo recorriendo la punta también en un simple toque- los escalofríos que ponen cada vello de tu piel de punta y te hacen jadear exquisitamente. El temblor que recorre tu sexo antes de liberarte, ¿Quieres sentir todo eso…Tom?

Para ese momento el prácticamente se retorcía frente a ella, atrapado por su poder incapaz de saciarse, su cuerpo una placentera tortura.

-Lo quiero-jadeo a duras penas

-Pues no tienes mas que darme unas pocas respuestas, ¿Qué?-comenzó a enumerar.

-Tienes parte de mi poder, eres una…-trago saliva-especie de vinculo conmigo. Pero yo no te he liberado, no…entiendo que esta pasando.

Soltando parte de su poder, permitió que se acariciara con la mano entera, el respondió con un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Quién?-siguio enumerando

-Yo….-gimio entre caricia y caricia- cuando era un joven inexperto, un estúpido-se masturbo con mas fuerza- un ególatra…fue una equivocación, ahora lo estoy pagando-rio amargamente, pero se vio interrumpido por el preludio de su propio orgasmo.

Hermione lo tenia al limite, y el casi no habia dicho nada, debía arriesgarlo todo, puede que no tuviera muchas mas oportunidades.

-¿Cómo?-acabo

-Magia Negra- empezó a convulsionar y las palabras quedaron encerradas en su garganta, dejadas atrás por gemidos incoherentes. El orgasmo arremetía con furia y el no hablaba.

-Aun no te he dado permiso- dijo ella tentando la suerte, el se congelo con un rugido de frustración.

-¡DAMELO! ¡LO QUIERO!

-Dimelo…-murmuro y permitió que el volviera a aquel estado extásico.

-Un horro…eres un horrocrux-consiguio jadear ante de que sus ojos quedaran en blanco y su cuerpo tomara las riendas.

Unos segundos después, una Hermione aun impactada le observaba yacer sin sentido sobre la mancha que habia dejado en el suelo.

Le recordó el mismo estado en que el le habia dejado a ella, solo habia un diferencia.

Esta vez ella ganaba.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Volvio a la habitacion junto a Sirius solo en cuerpo, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, de todas formas el mago yacia en la cama presa de el sueño mas profundo y poniendo la melodiosa banda sonora de sus ronquidos. Calculaba las implicaciones de lo que Riddle le habia dicho:

Un horrocrux.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, la inexplicable y fortísima atracción que sentía por ella. Que ella fuera una bruja, aunque sus dos padres fueran muggles. Y sobre todo, la repentina fuente de poder inabarcable que sentía en su interior.

Pero no iba a poder sacarle mas a Voldemort, el mago iba a asegurarse de mantenerse alejado a toda costa de su mayor problema: ella.

Y solo habia una persona que con toda seguridad podía explicarle de que iba todo esto.

Albus Dumbledore.

Iba a tener que planear una fuga….para dos, claro.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando a la mañana siguiente despunto el alba, Hermione apenas si habia cerrado los ojos para permitirse unas horas de descanso. No habia conseguido desconectar ni un segundo, su cerebro tazaba una y otra las ideas que se le habían ocurrido para la fuga. Y ninguna le satisfacía. Por lo visto el aumento de poder no habia traido el consiguiente aumento de neuronas.

Por la fuerza bruta, ni pensarlo, ella podría ahora con Voldemort, pero no con todo el sequito. Habia pensado en pedir ayuda a Bella, pero un vistazo al modo en que ella miraba a Riddle habia sido suficiente para volver a disuadirse si misma. La mortifaga habia esperado toda su vida que aquel tipo le prestara un minimo de atención y desde luego no iba a arriesgar los polvos que el le echaba por nada del mundo, NADA.

Y nada seria lo que los sacaría de allí.

Con un bufido exasperado se incorporo en la cama y se froto la cara con las palmas de las manos. A su lado Sirius, que no habia dado mas muestras de vida que sus estruendosos ronquidos desde que se acostara la noche pasada, parecio volver a la vida. Se revolvió para dejar de darle la espalda y se froto los ojos en un intento por enfocarla mejor.

-¿Mione?...¿Que pasa?-su voz aun estaba pastosa por el sueño?

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, amor- le dijo con sinceridad.

La noticia parecio sentarle como una bofetada, sacudió la cabeza como si ello fuera a ayudarle y la miro con ojos asustados a su manera.

-¿Pero que te ha picado Mione?-musito

-¿Recuerdas lo de ayer por la noche? Pues resulta que es todo culpa de Riddle-escupio el nombre- No se como, pero me…agarrate los calzones-rio con sorna-me convirtió en un horrocrux, supongo que cuando era niña, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo y por lo visto ahora esos poderes se liberaron por si solos…y….-inspiro antes de soltar lo que le parecía la estupidez mas grande de todo el asunto- Dumbledore, estoy segura de que el es el único que puede darme respuestas sobre este asunto.

Sirius la miraba con el rostro desencajado. En un gesto nervioso se paso la mano por el pelo y solto un hondo suspiro.

-Mione…¿Te das cuenta de que el 99.9% de todo lo que me has dicho no tiene prácticamente ningún sentido?

-Bueno,-la bruja torcio el gesto y se cruzo de brazos- espero con ansias que me expliques por que debería mentirte.

-No estoy diciendo que me mientas-intento apaciguarla-solo que después de todo lo que paso…es normal que estes algo-

-Ni se te ocurra decirme trastornada Sirius Orion Black-le amenazo

-¡No iba a decir trastornada!-se defendió el mago- Nerviosa, esa era la palabra. Deberías descansar y reponerte.

-Veo que tienes amnesia, a lo mejor necesitas un ejemplo practico de todo el asunto- Hermione entrecerró los ojos buscando dentro de ella aquella pulsante fuente de poder que le permitia situarse por encima de los demas y dominarlos con un simple mirada.

Sirius se estremeció ante su tono de voz. No parecía la Mione de siempre a lo mejor algo de lo que le había contado era…Se interrumpió con un jadeo. Algo en la atmosfera de la habitación había cambiado. Inspiro y el aire que lleno sus fosas nasales tenia un deje entre dulzón y picante. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo que respondió al instante. Una palpitante erección apretaba tras la cremallera de su pantalón y exigia ser liberada, pero solo la queria a ella. Queria a Hermione.

Abrio los ojos que hasta ese momento habia mantenido cerrados mientras su cuerpo se dedicaba a analizar la multitud de nuevas sensaciones que le asaltaban.

La morena aun estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas en la cama delante de el. su posición era felina y depredadora, como la de una pantera que se apresta para saltar hacia su presa, pero que tiene en mente jugar con ella un rato antes de comérsela.

No supo por que, pero ese pensamiento hizo que se le pusiera aun mas dura. Y su mirada, era como si cada vez que los ojos de la chica se movieran para enfocar una parte de su cuerpo le acariciaran. Allí donde su vista se posara un placentero calor se extendia.

Esa mujer era sexo en estado puro y aunque el la tenia al alcance de la mano, algo le impedía seguir el instinto de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Jadeo con frustración cuando ella se recreo mirando su erección. El lujuriante calor lo abrasaba en llamas de placer y el no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Nunca se habia sentido indefenso, era una experiencia totalmente nueva y su cuerpo la estaba disfrutando como ninguna otra cosa.

-¿Qu…qué estas haciéndome, Mione?- consiguió articular a duras penas.

-Demostrarte que no estoy trastornada-su tono era burlon, definitivamente estaba jugando con el y Sirius amaba ser su juguete favorito- Dime Sirius, ¿Qué…sientes…?

Pronuncio las palabras con parsimonia, modulando los sonidos de tal forma que cada una parecía una caricia intima. En el momento en que acabo la frase, el calor lo envolvió y el se rindió. Tumbándose sobre la cama, dejo que su propio cuerpo se retorciera lascivamente y dio rienda suelta a sus antes reprimidos gemidos. Si ella seguía asi, iba a tener el mayor orgasmo de su vida. Se sentía como una bomba de relojería, en cualquier momento podía estallar y ella parecía estarlo disfrutando, lo cual solo hacia ponerlo aun mas caliente.

-No me has contestado-le recordó con suavidad y el fuego pareció aumentar su temperatura.

-Tócame-más bien rogó.

La chica sonrió y avanzo a gatas hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre el. acoplo sus caderas a las del hombre de modo que su sexo se rozara contra el suyo con cada mínimo movimiento. Estaba disfrutando aquello, ver el rostro de Sirius transformado por el placer era lo que mas la excitaba.

Inclinándose sobre el repartió ardientes besos por la sensible piel de su cuello, para luego pararse a susurrar en su oído.

-¿Me crees ahora?

La cabeza del pelinegro cayo a un lado mientras sus dedos se clavaban en la cintura de Hermione, moviéndola con suavidad sobre el, como si estuviera penetrándola.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreírse. El estaba loco de placer, anhelaba poseerla mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Y ella ni siquiera le habia puesto una mano encima. Es mas, aun llevaba la ropa puesta.

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita resolvió ese problema. La piel de Sirius emanaba un calor extremo que ella podía sentir incluso a través de su ropa.

Aventuro las yemas de sus dedos por la longitud de el, que dio un respingo y gimió insatisfecho.

Estaba muy a punto y ella iba a darle todo lo que el hubiera soñado alguna vez.

Con un rápido movimiento se alzo lo suficiente sobre sus rodillas como para apartar su propia ropa interior a un lado y lo guio hacia su interior.

Esto le arranco un gemido ambos. Comenzó con movimientos lentos, enterrándole en ella una y otra vez hasta que su piel se perlo de sudor y sus labios clamaban su nombre.

Estaba reteniendo su orgasmo, estirando su placer al máximo. Pero no quería que el se desmayara, lo quería consciente de cada pulsación de su cuerpo, de cada oleada que se extendiera por el.

-Ahora voy a liberarte, Sirius. Te amo…

Lo dejo ir y observo como sus ojos se abrían al máximo y sus manos la apretaban casi dolorosamente.

Sirius sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se desdibujaba, ya no veía nada, solo sentía. Y lo único que sentía era a Hermione. Hermione sobre el, los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, sobre su piel, Hermione presionándose a su alrededor.

Era tal la sobrecarga sensorial que se sentía en otro plano. Hasta que el poderoso orgasmo tiro de él de vuelta a la realidad. Fue en ese momento cuando se experimento realmente consciente de cada roce y cada beso. Sintió como si cuerpo no fuera a ser capaz de mantenerse unido mientras el placer se apoderaba de el.

Hermione lo sostuvo hasta que acabo de estremecerse y acaricio su cabello, ahora pegajoso por el sudor.

Pocos minutos después, aprecio como la respiración del mago se acompasaba y su corazón recuperaba un ritmo normal. Se alzo pocos centímetros y le observo, una amplia sonrisa curvo sus labios.

El estaba semidormido, pero aun asi le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo.

-Tu…-bostezo antes de seguir la frase-ganas.

-Lo se- rio bajito la bruja y le beso la mejilla- esto va a traernos mas problemas de los que pensamos si no salimos rápido de aq-el le apoyo los dedos en los labios callándola.

-Mione, no hace falta que te estes preocupando las 24 horas, le llevara mas de eso planear una forma de deshacerse de ti y a nosotros menos idear una forma de escapar. Duerme…sueña conmigo.

Ella no puedo evitar sonreir. Sirius siempre conseguía hacerla sentirse segura.

Y ahora ella aseguraría su seguridad, pobre del pobre que le pusiera un dedo encima.


	17. Un poco de Riddle

Voldemort se paseaba arriba y abajo por la reducida estancia en la que se encontraba. No paraba de darle vueltas al asunto que haba echo trizas la creciente estabilidad de sus sistema de terror.

Hermione Granger.

Nunca debería haber echo aquello, habia sido una stupidez de joven inexperto. Sus ojos se fijaron en el vacio mientras rememoraba aquellos tiempos…

FLASHBACK

_El mago corria por su vida, nunca debería haber robado el libro. Ni siquiera con su experiencia y su edad. Habia cosas a las que ni siquiera él, Voldemort, el mago Tenebroso mas poderoso de la historia, podía enfrentarse._

_Se interno por los callejones mas oscuros, pero sabia que era en vano._

_Huia de una Sombra. Le encontraría fuera donde fuera, el habia osado robarle su mas preciada pertenencia. No saldría vivo de esta._

_Con un siseo el mago oscuro se maldijo por su estupidez y su osadía. _

_-Mira donde te ha llevado tu ambición, estúpido. Haces esto para ser inmortal y te has servido en bandeja al ser oscuro más peligroso de todo el universo._

_Nadie sabia que eran las Sombras exactamente. Pero incluso los dementores huían cuando había una cerca. _

_Las Sombras eran la maldad de las personas personificada, tal y como los dementores se alimentaban de la felicidad, las Sombras los hacían de la maldad. Así como la magia era el bien primordial de los magos, las Sombras eran el mal primordial. No podían ser destruidas, porque eran una parte inherente del mundo._

_Y por eso mismo, nunca, JAMAS, debían ser invocadas. _

_Tanto la magia como las Sombras, existían en un plano diferente al de los seres humanos. El plano de lo eterno, puesto que no estaban hechas de materia y eran inmortales y perfectas. Cuando la magia eran invocada por un mago, este le servia de canalizador para pasar al mundo terrenal y lo mismo sucedia con la Sombras._

_Solo que la magia ponía un único requisito para ser utilizada: poder ser controlada y luego rgresaba a su plano hasta que volvia a ser reclamada._

_Las Sombras tenían la mala costumbre de quedarse en la tierra, pues en ella encontraban alimento suficiente para subsistir por largo tiempo._

_Habia numerosos casos de magos que habían sido tan osados, o tan estúpidos, como para invocar a una Sombra._

_Los motivos solian ser la obtención de algun secreto prohibido. Tanto la magia como las Sombras, poseían secretos fuera del alcance de los simples mortales. En tiempos ancestrales la magia habia comprendido que estos secretos debían quedar fuera de su alcance pues los corrompían y hacían sus vidas miserables. Pero las Sombras disfrutaban con la degradación de los mortales, amaban ver sus guerras y masacres y siempre mantuvieron el contacto con ellos, dispuestas a cederles sus secretos a cambio de un sacrificio que, en principio, parecía banal, pero del cual luego todos in excepción se arrepentían._

_Todo mago que habia invocado a una Sombra habia acabado suicidándose. No realmente por voluntad propia, la sola presencia de una Sombra conllevaba la muerte. _

_Y aun así había algunos que ansiaban con tal intensidad los secretos prohibidos que se arriesgaban. Los Hijos Perdidos de la Magia, se les llamaba._

_Voldemort espero hasta que la pareció que el aire a su alrededor no ondulaba lo mas mínimo, signo de que la Sombra parecía haberle perdido el rastro. Iba a llevarle un tiempo habituarse a este mundo y eso le daba ventaja._

_Se desapareció rumbo a su habitación en el ático más alto, de la posada mas oscura del callejón Knocturn._

_Arrojo el libro sobre la cama y se sento en un rincón hasta que los temblores cesaron poco a poco. Le daba asco verse a si mismo en esa situación. Voldemort no se arrodillaba ante nadie y esa maldita Sombra no iba a poder matarlo por el simple hecho de que el no era mortal, mas bien no lo seria dentro de poco._

_Poniéndose de pie, trago de vuelta la bilis que se le haba subido a la garganta y volvió a mirar el libro que estaba en la cama._

_En su cubierta negra se apreciaban claramente las cuatro rasgaduras que las garras de la Sombra habia dejado cuando habia intentado evitar que el se lo arrebatara._

_La habia invocado, y aceptado el trato con la excusa de mirar un solo hechizo en su libro. Solo uno, era lo único que queria. Pero cuando habia ojeado el índice del libro y habia visto la cantidad de informacion útil que habia allí, otra idea habia tomado forma en su cabeza. Era una locura, un suicidio, una muerte casi segura, pero si conseguía perderle la pista a la Sombra lo suficiente como para poder realizar un solo hechizo, estaría totalmente fuera de su alcance, ya no podría matarlo. Ni ella ni nadie._

_Haba bloqueado el circulo de invocación y se habia desaparecido con el libro. Cuando en mitad de la desaparición las garras de la Sombras rasgaron las barreras espacio-temporales para intentar recuperar lo que era suyo, llego a creer que todo estaba perdido, pero segundos después estaba de vuelta en el callejón Diagon y obedeció la orden de su cuerpo. _

_Huir._

_Y aquí estaba ahora. _

_Debía darse prisa y completar el hechizo antes de que el Ser diera con el. Con manos temblorosas abrio la cubierta del libro y paso las paginas apresuradamente. Dio con el hechizo que habia estado buscando y sus labios finos y sin color se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel. Esto iba a ser mas fácil de lo que el pensaba e infinitamente mas divertido._

_Tenia la inmortalidad al alcance de su mano._

_Cerro el libro, dejándolo tirado sobre la cama. Lo único que tenia que hacer era convertir en un Horrocrux a una vulgar recién nacida muggle. La inmortalidad era tan simple como eso: la niña seria una desgraciada insulsa toda su vida que sin saberlo, proporcionaría parte de su propio aliento vital a todos sus Horrocruxes y que no podría morir pues estaría ligada a el. Simplemente brillante. Nadie pensaría que un mago oscuro haría de una niña muggle su propio Horrocrux, la sola idea le repugnaba, pero el precio era la inmortalidad._

_Una carcajada de histérica satisfacción salió de su garganta mientras se preparaba para desaparecerse. La ondulación que agito el aire estremeció cada célula de su cuerpo, su vello se erizo y la risa murió en sus labios._

_La Sombra lo había encontrado. _

_Se desapareció sin pensárselo mas de un segundo. Una parte de el esperaba que lo dejara en paz ya que había recuperado su libro._

_Miro la calle donde se encontraba. Estaba seguro de que en una de esas casas un matrimonio acababa de tener una hija, lo recordaba de las rondas recientes que sus mortífagos habían hecho, pues habían elegido este barrio como el emplazamiento de su próximo atentado._

_Sondeo las viviendas hasta encontrar la que habia estado buscando y entro en ella con el paso sigiloso de la muerte. A pesar de tener la Sombra pisándole los talones, queria hacer para esos muggles una entrada tan triunfal como aterradora._

_Se escuchaban las risas de felicidad de la familia provenientes del piso superior. Se apareció allí directamente._

_Suspiro, amaba la expresión de terror de las muggles cada vez que le miraban. Los ojos desencajados de los padres que intentaban proteger a su hija, como si hubiera algo, cualquier cosa en el mundo que pudiera salvarlos._

_Ilusos. No tenia tiempo que perder con un simple movimiento de la varita, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, despacho al padre. El grito de puro terror y desesperación de la madre rasgo el aire._

_Hizo una mueca, además de inútiles e indefensos eran ruidosos. Acabo con ella y aparto el cadáver de un rápido tirón descubriendo el tibio bulto que yacia entre sus brazos inertes._

_El bebe que parecia ajeno a la desgracia que habia caído sobre su hogar le gorjeo una vez antes de percatarse del atemorizante aspecto de su rostro y comenzar a berrear lo mas alto que sus pequeños pulmones se lo permitían._

_-Esto va a dolerte, asi que empieza a llorar ya si quieres- dijo con sorna Voldemort mientras comenzaba el encantamiento para escindir su alma una vez mas._

_Cuando sintió el dolorosísimo desgarron jadeo y con un supremo esfuerzo llevo su varita hacia la criatura apoyando la punta justo en el centro de su pecho. Un fogonazo carmesí ilumino la habitacion, se escucho un grito desgarrador proveniente de la puerta. Sono como si mil almas en se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para transmitir el dolor que las consumía al unisono._

_Con sudor frio corriendo por sus sienes, Voldemort se dio la vuelta._

_Alli estaba la Sombra, lo observaba a unos pasos de distancia como si ni quisiera o no pudiera acercarse._

_Sus manos como garras apretaban el libro que habia recuperado con tal fuerza que no le hubiera sorprendido verlo estallar en pedazos. Su rostro que parecía hecho de oscuridad condensada albergaba dos ojos rojos como brasas._

_-¿Qué has hecho?- su voz parecía la unión de miles de voces amenzantes-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa esto?_

_-Si-Voldemort trago saliva- que estoy fuera de tu alcance, soy el primer ser humano que sobrevive a una Sombra…bueno,-esbozo una sonrisa sadica-ya no tan humano._

_Tan perdido estaba en el goce por su nuevo poder que no advirtió la mueca sonriente que se formaba en el rostro sin labios de la Sombra._

_-Si, claro- comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire a medida que volvia a su plano- que disfrutes de la maldición de la Magia Arcana, mago inconsciente, cuando ella-miro al minúsculo bebe que yacia en el suelo- te devuelva al lugar donde perteneces…tu y yo ajustaremos cuentas._

_-¡No puedo morir!-rio histérico- ¡Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!- escupió molesto por la enigmática sonrisa de la Sombra que parecía estarse guardando algo para si._

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro…-aun resonó su voz._

_Por un momento le parecio que el ser habia estado observando el reloj digital que habia sobre una mesa, marcaba las 18:00._

_oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo_

Ni un solo detalle de todo lo que habia pasado aquel dia se habia borrado de la memoria de Riddle.

A partir de ese dia su reinado habia ido en progreso, no temia a nada ni a nadie, se habia propuesto hundir al mismísimo Dumbledore y ahora que parecía que tenia la victoria al alcance de su mano…

Tocaron la puerta, y cuando la abrio apareció tras ella Snape su mas servicial vasallo.

-Me mando a llamar, Mi Señor.

-Si, si…-se froto la sien derecha, ¡Maldicion! Hacia años que no tenia dolor de cabeza.

-Y…¿Deseaba…?-pregunto escéptico Snape.

-Severus, tu y solo tu fuiste el encargado de ocuparte de aquel "pequeño asunto" casi 18 años atrás, no se si me entiendes.

Snape parecio cavilar unos pocos segundos y luego sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-A…asi es Señor, ¿Acaso ha habido algun imprevisto a su respecto?

Voldemort le puso al tanto con total indiferencia de los altercados sucedidos con Granger, mas no le dijo que se trataba de ella.

-¿Cuáles fueron mis ordenes con respecto a ella Severus?-dijo refiriéndose al bebe de nuevo.

-Ahhh…que…que me la llevara al Sur de Inglaterra y la dejara al cuidado de cierta rama desconocida de la familia Gaunt, descendientes de Merope. Ni siquiera ellos saben que lo son… o lo que es ella Mi Señor.

-¿Qué mas ordene…Severus?-siseo

-Que, otro mortifago, que no estuviera informado de la situación, realizara un seguimiento y que me tuviera al tanto en caso de algun imprevisto. De ese modo no levantaríamos sospecha alguna sobre ella, habia incluso que permitirle acudir a Hogwarts, pero de ninguna manera establecer contacto con ella.

-Exacto, y por tanto ya que fuiste TU el que la entrego a la familia del Sur sabras su apellido, ¿No es asi?

-Si Mi Señor, son los…-Snape se quedo palido a mitad de la frase y le miro con los ojos desorbitados-Yo…Mi Señor…como en estos 18 años no se habia producido ninguna variación y necesitábamos a todos los mortífagos para las campañas, ….me…me ordenasteis el cese de la vigilia…vos…

-¿Cuál es el apellido, Severus?

-Granger-casi lloriqueo mortifago.

-¡CRUCIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-bramo Riddle apuntando a Snape que cayo al suelo retorciéndose entre alaridos agonizantes- ¿¡Acaso eres tan descerebrado que se te paso por alto la coincidencia!?

-Yo me ocupo de vuestros asuntos mas importantes, un no iniciado no es de mi incumbencia-gimoteo desde el suelo-ademas…no habeis desbloqueado sus poderes…no puede ser…

-¡PERO ES PEDAZO DE ESTIERCOL DE MUGGLE! ¿Vas a ser tu el que arregle todo esto Severus? NO, tendre que ser YO-siguio gritando- y tal y como esta la situación no que quedara mas remedio que matarla si quero solucionarlo, y ahora dime, ¿Qué significara eso?- le clavo la varita en la mejilla-¡DILO!

-Que morirá una parte de vuestra alma…

-¿¡Y que mas!? Se te olvida lo mas importante.

-Ya…-tibio liquido resbalo por los muslos del mortifago que ya no podía siquiera contener sus lagrimas de terror- Ya no sereis inmortal…

-Y si yo caigo…tu caes.

-¡NO!

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Riddle dejo caer el cuerpo laxo del mortifago al suelo soltando una retahíla de insultos.

Maldita fuera la hora en que acepto a Hermione Granger entre sus filas…ahora iba camino al infierno.

Casi le parecía oir la risa de la Sombra mofándose de el y su sulfuroso aliento en la nuca.

Iba a acabar con esto en ese mismo instante.


	18. Ayuda

SIENTO LA TARDANZA!! El cole me mata!! T.T

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Sirius, tienes que darte mas prisa-dijo Hermione mientras sacaba apresuradamente toda la ropa del armario de su habitacion del cuartel-Da igual si las cosas no están bien, ¡SIRIUS! ¿Me estas escuchando? No las dobles, tenemos que salir de qui lo antes posible.

-Mione es solo que…soy un poco reticente a esta huida ¿Quizas no pasa nada? Si nos vamos de aquí no tendremos ningún lugar a donde ir.

-¿Acaso ya se te ha olvidado todo lo que te he contado? Sirius, durante los últimos 18 años Voldemort me ha tenido, de alguna manera, bajo control. Pero ahora resulta que ese control ha desaparecido.

Soy una amenaza para su reinado, no va a llevarle ni una semana decidirse a venir a por nosotros y esta vez no será un pelele que haya tomado la poción multijugos al que le quemara la lengua y matara: será A TI.

Sabe perfectamente que aunque ahora puede que sea incluso mas fuerte que el, no se utilizar mis poderes.

Cruzo la habitacion en dos rapidos pasos y sostuvo el rostro de Sirius entre sus manos, clavo su mirada en la de el.

-No quiero perderte, Sirius. Cada molecula de mi ser se resiste a ellos, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible. Creeme cuando te digo que me encantaría poder quedarme aquí y patearle el culo a ese bastardo por haber utilizado mi cuerpo sin mi permiso, pero la pura verdad es que estamos en desventaja y no pienso dejar que te ponga las manos encima.

Sirius le dedico una sonrisa triste y cansada.

-¿Dónde quedaron aquellos días en los que era yo el que te protegía a ti, eh?

-Ahora me toca devolverte el favor, mi amor. Vamos, no podremos salir solos de aquí, necesitaremos un poco de ayuda.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Bellatrix cogió la goma y se la ato alrededor del bicep, la apretó mas y mas hasta que la presión sanguínea desmesurada hizo que las azuladas venas se delinearan con toda claridad contra la palida piel de su antebrazo.

Aparto la cuchara del soporte sobre el que se habia estado calentando y cogiendo la jeringuilla de plata le puso la nueva punta esterilizada. Con sumo cuidado absorbió con esta la sustancia que contenía la cuchara y se relamió de expectación.

Dándose unos suaves golpecitos en las venas, acerco la punta metalica a su piel…y entonces se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

Decidió ignorarlos, no hacia esto a menudo, asique queria disfrutarlo, además le vendría bien para olvidar.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar, esta vez mas insistentemente. Bella los ignoro y puso el brazo en el angulo correcto.

Volvieron a pegar.

Con un gruñido, Bellatrix dejo la jeringa sobre la mesa y sin siquiera quitarse la blanda elástica del bicep, se dirigió hacia la puerta con toda la intención de despachar de muy mala manera al gilipollas de turno que viniera a fastidiarla.

-¿Quién coño es? Mas vale que sea importante, porque sino tengo en mente ya un par de imperdonables…-ladroa la vez que abria la puerta. Del otro lado se encontró con el menudo rostro de Hermione, estaba palida y desmejorada. Por eso le sorprendió ver la fuerza que irradiaban sus ojos. Su malhumor se suavizo ante la presencia de la joven a la que apreciaba tanto-Mione, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Va todo bien?

-¿Puedo pasar?- su voz temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

-Claro cariño-se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Hermione paso e hizo caso omiso a los elementos de la mesilla de luz mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Bella la miro extrañada, notaba los cambios en Hermione, pero no habría sabido decir en que consistían exactamente. Se saco la banda elástica del brazo y se sento a su lado.

-Bella, voy a pedirte un favor, que no creo que vayas a concederme por mas desesperadamente que Sirius y yo necesitemos tu ayuda. Primero, quiero que sepas que NADA cambiara entre nosotras-omitio la parte de que si no la ayudaba seguramente Riddle los mataria-, si te niegas, es mas, lo comprendería pefectamente.

-Miones, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Bella. dejame terminar-volvio a coger aire-No voy a echarte en cara que te niegues, pero tienes que darme tu palabra de que mi petición no va a salir de aquí. Puedes negarte, pero tienes que mantener el secreto de que te he pedido un favor ¿Lo juras?

-Pues claro que no voy a joderte Mione, ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? Tienes mi palabra.

Bellatrix no era una mujer que se comprometiera con nadie a la ligera asi cmo asi, por eso su inmediata respuesta hizo que a Hermione le dieran ganas de llorar.

-Bella, ha…ha pasado algo que Voldemort no se esperaba-observo como Bella se encogía al escuchar el nombre- eso…tiene que ver conmigo. Y por eso mismo, ahora me ve como una amenaza y hará lo que sea para deshacerse de mi, lastimara a Sirius para llegar hasta mi y luego nos matara a ambos si no nos hace algo peor.

-¿Pe...pero que habéis hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No hemos hecho nada Bella, digamos que una antigua venganza sea vuelto contra el. No quiero decirte nada mas para no ponerte en peligro a ti también, Sirius ya esta irremediablemente vinculado a mi, pero podemos hacer que pasen de largo de ti y no te metan en esto.

Bella, tienes que ayudarnos a escapar de aquí.

Los ojos azabache de la mortifaga se abrieron desmesuradamente enfocándola.

-Mione…sabes que no puedo, no puedo traicionarlo.

-Bella…yo me doy igual, estoy haciendo todo esto por Sirius. El no merece que le pase nada-se bajo de la cama y se arrodillo frente a la bruja que parecía estar casi en shock, cogió sus manos entre las suyas- Bella te necesito para esto, eres la única, además de Sirius, en la que alguna vez he podido confiar.

-Mione, el lo es todo para mi, no puedo fallarle. Antes me moriría…lo sabes.

-Sirius también lo es todo para mi, Bella, pero Riddle no lo fue siempre todo para ti, ¿Verdad? No puedo dejar que le haga lo mismo que a Rod, simplemente no puedo.

Una gruesa lagrima cayo por a cenicienta mejilla de la bruja.

-Sabes que yo no supe que iba a por el, no tuve manera de evitarlo.

-Lo se Bells, y sabes que si hubiera podido ayudarte lo hubiera hecho, ¿No¿

-Si, lo se...

-Pues ahora si que sabemos que el va a por Sirius. No puedo permitir que le haga daño. Solo necesito que le distraigas lo suficiente para que podamos salir de la barrera anti-desparicion del cuartel, ¿Vas a ayudarme?

-Mione…ni siquiera estoy segura de poder conseguir eso-sollozo-si realmente esta tan furioso como dices, no querrá mi cuerpo y no se me ocurre otra manera d distraerle.

-Bella, no por nada eres la bruja oscura mas temida, confio en ti se que se te ocurriría algo, ¿Puedo contar contigo?

La mortifaga asintió.

-Por Rodolphus.

-Sea. A las 9.30 comenzaremos la huida. Estamos en tu manos, amiga.

-Hermana-corrigio en el ultimo momento Bella cuando Hermione ya cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Esta no pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran raudas por sus mejillas.

Que vueltas daba la vida.


	19. Huida

HOLA DE NUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVOOOOOOOOO!! Después de tanto tiempo ya tenia mono de escribir y vengo con las pilas cargadas XDD

Nos acercamos al desenlace de la historia y espero k les gusten los nuevos capis.

ENJOOOOOOOOOOY

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Voldemort habia mandado a llamar a Colagusano, otro de sus hombres de confianza tras la defunción de Severus Snape.

Ahora se encontraba de mejor humor, habia tenido una idea estupenda. Se cargaría a Black, no lo necesitaba para nada y seria un duro golpe para la zorra de Granger. Pero para ella..oh…guardaba un destino mucho peor.

El beso del dementor. De esa manera no la mataria, ya si su sucia alma no habia tenido tiempo para fusionarse con el pedazo de a suya que moraba en su cuerpo el dementor solo absorbería la primera y ella no seria mas que un mero receptáculo sin conciencia, de esa manera no perdería su inmortalidad.

Un horrocrux viviente, pero no pensante. A veces su propia malignidad le asombraba.

Una sombra se reflejo en la pared de la habitacion sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Mi…mi Señor, me ha llamado-sono la voz temblorosa

-Llegas tarde Colagusano-le dijo con el tono mas frio y displicente del que fue capaz.

-L-lo siento M-mi Señ-ñor.

Voldemort se sonrio. Le encantaba ese tono aterrorizado que tenían sus vasallos cada vez que se dirigían a el.

-Te he ascendido a mi vasallo de confianza Colagusano.

El patético hombrecillo se estremeció, no sabria decir si por el dudoso honor que le habia concedido o porque sabia lo que le pasaría si le decepcionaba.

-Es un…honor M-mi Señor.

-Dime algo que yo no sepa Colagusano. Bien te preguntaras por que te he mandado a llamar además de para concederte tal honor del cual no eres merecedor. Pues como s que estas al tanto de las dudas que tengo sobre Herm…Granger-se corrigió- quiero que te conviertas en su sombra.

Estoy seguro de que no esta traicionando y no pienso permitirlo.

-Pe-pero Mi Señor, ¿Por qué no la mata sin mas?

-¡CRUCIO!

El mortifago cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-No pienso dejar que cuestiones mis ordenes inmundo ser, vete de aquí-le dio un patada levantándolo del suelo-Mas te vale traerme noticias interesantes y no te olvides de mantenerte a distancia, tu olor podría delatarte.

El hombrecillo salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás y Riddle volvió a sentarse en su sofá de orejas.

Se masajeo las sienes, esto iba a traerle más de un dolor de cabeza.

Debería haberse deshecho de ella la primera vez que se le puso dura en cuanto la vio.

En ese momento sonaron en la puerta unos suaves toques…

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Hermione volvió a la habitación donde Sirius la esperaba a paso ligero. Entro de golpe y cerro la puerta con un hechizo.

-¡Mione!-Sirius que hasta hacia poco habia estado paseándose por la habitacion nerviosamente, casi se abalanzo sobre ella-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo ha ido?-pregunto acariciándole el pelo.

Hermione se pego a el lo mas que pudo y aspiro su aroma, sintió su calor, escucho sus latidos acompasados. Se le rompia el corazón de solo pensar que podía llegar un dia en que no volviera a sentir ni escuchar nada de eso.

Con supremo esfuerzo aparto tan oscuros pensamientos.

-Bien…eh, Bella va a ayudarnos.

-¿Bellatrix? Realmente te fias de ella. Por Merlin Mione, parece que no conocieras la relación obsesiva que tiene con el Señor Oscuro-dijo indignado.

-Y parece que no supieras cuanto amaba a Rodolphus. Mira Sirius, a lo mejor no te gusta escuchar esto, pero no conoces a Bellatrix. No juzgues a la gente tan pronto y por lo menos agradece que tengamos una minima posibilidad de salir vivos de aquí.

-No me fiaba, no me fio y no me fiare de Bellatrix, pero digamos que confio en tu criterio. Los baules ya están preparados-señalo al lado de la cama.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Eso va a tener que quedarse aquí. Vamos a disponer de quince minutos como mucho para salir del cuartel sin ser vistos, cruzar el jardín y atravesar el bosquecillo, en su linde se acaba el hechizo antidesaparicion.

Sirius se sento en la cama y se paso las manos por el pelo.

-¿Y te crees que nos va a dar tiempo? Mione, eres inteligente, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Y tu no eras un jodido derrotista, ¿Lo recuerdas?-le espeto al borde de las lagrimas.

Sirius la observo unos segundos luego se levanto y la abrazo con lentitud, llenándose de su cuerpo para luego besarla como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Sirius, tampoco será el ultimo beso que me des-le dijo apartándose ligeramente, pero el pelinegro le dedico una triste mirada que ponía en duda lo que ella habia dicho.

-Eh…-siguio desconcertada y asustada-sera mejor que estemos preparados-consulto el reloj de la pared-pero hasta dentro de media hora no nos queda mas que esperar.

-Si, eso supongo-le respondió el ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama a esperar a su destino.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Bellatrix cogió aire y tras mirarse una vez mas en el espejo salió de su habitacion. Se habia puesto lo mejor que tenia, pero por lo que Mione le habia dicho Voldemort estaba de muuuy mal humor asi que dudaba mucho que siquiera fuera a recibirla.

Con un suspiro doblo el ultimo recodo y se planto frente a la puerta de la habitacion del mago y tras bajarse un poco mas el escote se arrodillo y toco tres veces con los nudillos.

Tardo tanto tiempo en abrirle que habia estado a punto de levantarse y probar mas tarde.

Definitivamente estaba cabreado. Lo delataba el ceño fruncido y lo desarreglado que iba. Apenas le dedico un bufido y una mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bellatrix? no te he mandado llamar.

-Lo se Mi Señor, pero estaba en el salón y he escuchado a algunos de mis compañeros decir que habías tenido ciertos problemas y estabais muy preocupado, asi-

-Dilo de una vez-le espeto

-He venido humildemente a intentar mejorar un poco vuestro di Mi Señor.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

Bella empezó a sudar, no se habia preparado ninguna excusa mas, el sabia que ella no acudia por simple vasallaje, sabia de sus sentimientos…pero esta vez Voldemort se equivocaba respecto a sus motivos.

La boca se le estaba secando y se le aceleraba la respiración, decidió sacar provecho de eso e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Apretó sus pechos un poco mas contra su rodilla de modo que se resaltaran mas y aprovecho su agitada respiración para que estos se movieran por si solos, ofreciendo una suculenta vista.

Bajo la cabeza aun mas en signo de sumisión, sabia que a el le gustaría.

-Si..Mi Señor, solo por eso-aseguro cn voz temblorosa mientras rezaba porque el la dejara pasar.

Tímidamente alzo un poco los ojos y casi se le escapa un suspiro de alivio. El mago habia ladeado levemente la cabeza para observar el escote de Bella por el lado en que su pelo no caia en cascada y…tenia esa mirada.

-Bueno…-pondero-supongo que no me vendría mal alguna distracción, pasa.

Bella comenzó a ponerse en pie sin poder creerse la suerte que habia tenidp.

-No te he dicho que te pusieras en pie.

Lentamente la bruja volvió a ponerse de rodillas y entro a cuatro patas en la habitacion.

Detrás de ella la puerta se cerro sin hacer el mas minimo ruido. Estaba encerrada.

-Bien, y ¿Qué tienes pensado para divertirme?

Esta vez la bruja si que se puso en pie y desabrochándose el vestido lo dejo caer con sencillez al suelo.

-Bien-siseo el y la llamo con el dedo.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione y Sirius se agazapaban detrás de la puerta. La bruja no apartaba los ojos del reloj de pared y le parecía que el minutero estaba vacilándole, seguro que el cabro iba mas despacio que de costumbre, ¿O era que a ella los minutos se le hacían horas?

-Mione, te suda la mano, suelta el pomo o cuando intentes girarlo no podrás.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a dejarme ponerme nerviosa a gusto?-se quejo ella

-Recuerda que tenemos que cruzar todo el salón lleno de mortífagos por lo que se supone que tenemos que aparentar tranquilidad.

-3 minutos y medio.

-¡Mione! ¡¿Me estabas escuchando?!

-Te sudan los mortífagos si-respondió ella sin mirarlo-3 minutos…2 minutos y 59 segundos.

-

-¡MIONE!-le grito el y la cogió zarandeándola-escucha tenemos que hacer esto bien, no podemos hacer NADA que nos delate así que deja el puto reloj y céntrate.

Los ojos de la morena volvieron a tener ese brillo de comprensión y se dejo caer contra la puerta soltando un profundo suspiro.

-Por Merlin, ¿Por qué parece que el tiempo se detiene justo hoy?

Siruis la atrajo contra si reconfortándola.

-No nos hacen falta relojes amor, nos hace falta coraje, y ahora-cerro los ojos unos segundos y alzo la mirada hacia el reloj-abre esa puerta.

Hermione se sentía como si fuera de gelatina, por un momento incluso creyo que no seria capaz de abrir la puerta. Se tomo un momento para tomar aire y salió al pasillo con Sirius.

Todo estaba en calma, no habia nada fuera de lo normal, ni gritos ni gente corriendo ni varitas apuntándoles.

Se dirigieron hacia el salón todo lo rápido que podían hacerlo sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando llegaron allí habia un par de mortífagos jugando al poker sarpullido y otros tres bebiendo whisky de fuego.

Sirius aminoro la marcha y se asomo por la ventana.

-Menuda mierda de dia para salir-comento como si nada fingiendo estar molesto.

-Te jodes-le contesto una voz desde detrás suyo.

Hermione estaba petrificada, ¿Qué coño hacia parándose a hablar? desesperada busco un reloj por toda la sala 9:35 tenían que salir de allí YA.

-Vaya Black, tu gatita no parece encontrarse muy bien.

Sirius le echo una mirada nerviosa a Mione que estaba pálida como un fantasma y que, a pesar de que solo el lo notaba, temblaba como una hoja.

-Por eso vamos a salir neandertal, necesitamos comprar algunos ingredientes para una poción, no se encuentra bien.

-Seh, co…¿Cómo se llamaba? Mi….Mo….Moni

-¿Que mas te da?-le quito importancia con demasiada rapidez y comenzó a arrastrar a Mione de nuevo hacia la puerta-¿Queréis que os traiga algo?-pregunto ya de espaldas

La puerta. Estaba a unos escasos cinco pasos de ella, jamás había deseado tanto llegar a un sitio y mientras el tic tac del reloj le taladraba el cerebro 9:36 Mierda, estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa.

-Tráenos algunas botellas mas de estas-alzo el whisky

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y tras dar tres zancadas grandes tenia el pomo de la puerta en la mano lo giraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

En cuanto escucho la cerradura detrás de ella dos gruesas lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Hermione y casi se le escapa un sollozo.

Oportunamente las nubes taparon el cielo nocturno amparándolos con su oscuridad y Sirius tiro fuertemente de Hermione.

Al segundo siguiente se encontraba corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Sintió como a los pocos segundos le faltaba el aliento, pero no le importo: tenia que salir de allí.

Poco a poco la franja de arboles del bosque se fue acercando mas y mas


	20. Decisión

-Vamos Mione en el bosque casi no hay posibilidades de que nos encuentren si pasara algo.

Casi…

Con un esfuerzo mas traspasaron la línea de vegetación en un principio avanzaron sin esfuerzo, pero conforme se adentraban más la vegetación se iba haciendo mas frondosa.

El bosque que circundaba el cuartel era muy espeso, los arboles no dejaban pasar el mas minimo rayo de luna por lo que estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Los troncos gruesos y retorcidos se apiñaban unos contra otros dejando muy poco espacio para circular y teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que ellos estaban corriendo se lo dificultaban aun mas.

A los pocos metros Hermione tropezó y se precipito hacia adelante, sus rodillas se clavaron dolorosamente en el enfangado suelo y como Sirius no habia podido verla siguió tirando de su brazo.

La bruja apretó los dientes para no gritar cuando oyo el crack que hizo su hombro por el repentino tiron.

Sirius se paralizo, con el corazón en la garganta se acerco a Mione y la cogió d los hombros.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sssss-siseo ella-me has descolocado el hombro…

-¿¡Que!? Oh Merlin, Mione lo siento yo…estaba muy oscuro y no te via caer y-

-Tenemos que seguir- con un supremo esfuerzo volvió a ponerse en pie intentando sujetarse el codo…que ahora le llegaba por la contura. Trago saliva intentando no desmayarse ni ponerse a vomitar allí mismo por la impresión, apreto los dientes con fuerza-ve tu delante eres mas grande y se te ve mejor como pueda.

-Bien…cada pocos segundos imitare el ulular de un búho respondeme a menos que estes perdida.

Hermione hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder ve el rostro de Sirius en ese momento, por poder encontrara la valentía que le faltaba a su corazón en sus ojos.

Lo hubiera dado todo por una sonrisa de aliento.

Se pusieron en marcha esta vez un poco mas lento, ya era suficientemente malo que Hermione tuviera un brazo lesionado sin el se lastimaba también y los mortífagos los encontraban entonces no tendrían la mas minima posibilidad.

Les parecía que llevaban corriendo horas y encima en círculos. En la penumbra del bosque cada tronco y cada helecho parecían iguales, cada piedra con la que tropezaban la misma.

No sabia si iba en la dirección correcta pero por lo menos no habia ningún indicio de que hubieran sido descubiertos.

Se tomaron tres minutos para descansar escondidos tras el grueso tronco de u árbol. Sentían los pulmones en llamas, pero ambos sabían que la adrenalina los mantendría en pie durante un poco mas de tiempo.

Aprovechándose de un pequeño resquicio de luz Sirius consulto su reloj. Eran las 3:00 faltaban aun dos horas mas para el amanecer y el final de ese maldito bosque ni siquiera parecía vislumbrarse.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Mione una vez hubo apenas recuperado el resuello.

-La 1:30-mintio Sirius.

-Sirius…-lo reprendió ella- no necesito verte para saber que me mientes, además he ido contando los pasos cuando he podido…hemos recorrido unos dos kilómetros…es mucho mas tarde ¿Qué hora es?

Sirius se apoyo pesadamente en el árbol y suspiro…tardo tanto en contestarle que pensó que no lo haría.

-Las 3…

Hermione trago saliva de nuevo…solo faltaban dos horas para el amanecer y ellos aun no habían salido de allí…como mucho en una hora mas se darían cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Todos los mortífagos excepto a los que se les hubieran encomendado misiones debían pasar la noche en el cuartel.

Y si a las 5 de la mañana ellos no estaban allí….

Miles de posibilidades se le pasaron por la cabeza: peinarían el bosque en escobas buscándolos, Voldemort retiraría el hechizo antidesaparicion y estarían esperándolos a la salida del bosque, agotados y heridos serian victimas fáciles…

Tenia muchas, muchísimas ganas de llorar, pero las lagrimas parecían no querer salir, había algo que no se lo permitía y las mantenía encerradas torturándola por dentro.

_Mientras haya un rayo de luz, habrá esperanza_

Las palabras que Dumbledore le dijera una vez aparecieron en su cabeza conforme un pequeño haz de luna se filtraba entre el espeso ramaje iluminando el camino frente a ella, y mas alla habia otro….y otro…

-Sirius-dijo con un hilo de voz y le tiro de la camisa con la mano sana-mira…

-¿Qué mire que?-dijo el volviéndose en su dirección, la voz murió en su garganta mientras observaba los haces de luz …habia pensado que era la luna, pero estos haces se movían-han venido a buscarnos en escoba-murmuro aterrorizado, ya podía imaginarse como torturarían a Hermione-¿Por qué demonios sonríes?

-Mientras haya un rayo de luz, habrá esperanza-le cito- Sirius si esa luz es capaz de filtrarse entre los arboles significa que el bosque esta volviéndose cada vez menos espeso ya estas cerca de la salida.

-Claro Mione, pero no te das cuenta de que ELLOS estarán esperándonos allí.

-No grites-le corto-además podría ser peor imagínate que esto estuviera sucediendo en mitad del bosque, entonces estaríamos muertos.

-Ya estamos muertos-sentencio el hombre

En un momento estaba temblando de miedo y al siguiente pegado a Mione que le daba un beso magistral sacudiendo de él el miedo y el frio. Cuando la chica profundizo el beso, el gimio en respuesta. Entonces ella se aparto de el y le miro seriamente.

-Los muertos no pueden sentir Sirius y ahora vamos. Tenemos una meta que alcanzar.

Se aplicaron un hechizo silenciador y volvieron a emprender el camino con mas cuidado y mas rápido que antes. Entre los arboles se abrió un claro y mas allá había una lisa y llana colina nada mas.

Era la visión que había estado esperando ver toda la noche.

Pero el claro los separaba de ella, allí los haces de luz se amontonaban más que en cualquier otro sitio.

Ambos se pararon en seco ¿Qué mierda iban a hacer ahora? Se miraron el uno al otro el claro n podía tener mas de 50 metros de ancho por lo que en total…solo unos 100 m los separaban de la salvación. Unos 100 metros llenos de mortífagos preparados y más que dispuestos a sacar la mierda de ellos.

Los ojos grises y tristes de Sirius se clavaron en los de ella y alzo una mano para acariciarle una mejilla mientras murmuraba algo asi como "tan joven".

La manera en que la miraba la asusto.

-Sirius…No… ¿Qué estas pensando? Estamos en esto juntos hasta el final…me oyes…

El no parecía hacerlo porque acto seguido el la callo besándola con una fuerza que hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, un grito se atraganto en su garganta, NO….

-Confió en ti Mione. Corre-sin mas palabras Sirius se dio la vuelta y entro en el claro a todo correr echando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

Por unos momentos solo pudo observar las ondulaciones de su pelo al alejarse corriendo de ella. Le llevo unos segundo asumir la situación y recuperar el control de si misma.

Se sentía como en una realidad paralela, esto no podía estar pasándole, no podía ser real, pero un aguijonazo de dolor MUY REAL traspaso su brazo cuando se apretó el codo devolviéndola a la tierra.

Sirius ya estaba a unos buenos metros de distancia de ella…no hay manera de salvarlo, le dijo su lado racional, pues no hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano entonces.

Antes de darse cuenta cruzo el claro a todo correr, las figuras pasaban como borrones a su alrededor,el entorno se desdibujaba mientras llegaba al final.

20 metros…10 metros…5 metros....

La luz de la luna la baño casi cegándola para quedar casi instantáneamente eclipsada por una masa informe volante. Ni siquiera se paro a reconocer los rostros, ya hacia tiempo que tenia el hechizo preparado en su mente, pero antes…

Arriesgándose se giro una vez mas, no podía irse si verle…no podía. Y lo hizo en el momento en que una maldición lo alcanzaba sus miradas se cruzaron una milésima de segundo antes y una de sus picaras sonrisas curvo sus labios antes de salir disparado contra la espesura por la fuerza del hechizo.

Hermione estuvo punto de gritar, la masa de mortífagos se acercaba más y más a ella… ¡NO! no podía perder la concentración.

Dejo que las imágenes fluyeran en su mente, imágenes de mesas repletas de jóvenes risueños, de cálidas chimeneas, de agradables charlas, de horas sentada frente a interminables pergaminos, pero sobre todo, imágenes de una larga barba plateada y de gafas de media luna.

Sintió el vértigo característico mientras giraba sobre si misma y luego todo volvió a sumirse en la penumbra.

*N.A: voy a hacer que pueda aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts porque sino ya me dirán ustedes como va a hacer para salvarse XD)

Un momento antes parecía flotar en la nada y al siguiente su espalda dio con tremenda fuerza contra una superficie durísima. Su cuerpo se arqueo y boqueo en respuesta al dolor mientras a la vez caía encima de su brazo dañado. Pero por encima del corporal era otro dolor el que más estaba sufriendo…

-¡¡¡¡SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!-bramo con toda su alama un momento antes de desmayarse, pero lo hizo tranquila porque consiguió vislumbrar unas gafas de media luna cerniéndose sobre ella.


	21. Reencuentro

Bueno, tengo que decirles que ya estamos llegando al final del fic, quedaran a lo sumo 3 capis mas y el epilogo. Pero sepan que ya voy a actualizar un capi cada semana porque lo tengo todo escrito, este finde fui buena XDD

Espero que disfruten del final….y del misterio

ENJOOOOOOOOY

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

La bruja parpadeo intentando acostumbrar sus pupilas a l intensa luz cosa que definitivamente no habían tenido últimamente. Giro el cuello sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo y descubrió que no podía subirlo, vamos, no si quería conservarlo.

Impotente dirigió su mirada al suelo y el alma le dio un vuelvo al reconocer los familiares azulejos y sobre todo las piernas que se dirigían a ella.

-Ah no-dijo una voz también familiar-de eso nada señorita, quédate quietecita en tu sitio o la poción no hará efecto y créeme, quieres que lo haga a menos que te apetezca quedar como un maniquí de por vida.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a reconocer la voz, pero la negrura volvió a tragársela.

oooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Al dia siguiente se despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor, las pociones de la Señora Pomfrey habían hecho el efecto suficiente como para que pudiera andar por si sola.

Se levanto y se puso las ropas muggles que le habían dejado en la cama de al lado a la suya.

Curiosamente el año en Hogwarts parecía haber estado poco accidentado puesto que no habia nadie en la enfermería aparte de ella.

No le habían dejado ninguna nota asi que supuso que debía reunirse con el Director en su despacho.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir c la puerta la Señora Pomfrey salió de su despacho con cara de profunda consternación.

-Pero niña, ¿Dónde crees que vas? maniquí de por vida.

Con sumo cuidado las manos regordetas devolvieron su cabeza a una posición mas cómoda en la almohada y el rostro de la Señora Pomfrey apareció en su campo de visión.

Ignorando las protestas de cada centímetro de su cuerpo Hermione envolvió los brazos en torno a su cuello y la atrajo contra si.

-¡Eh! no deberías estar haciendo eso… ¡Que me ahogas!-Mione sollozo contra su cuello, no podía creer estar a salvo. El cuerpo de la enfermera se relajo-Shhhhh…tranquila pequeña, fuera lo que fuera ya paso…Shhhhh

No, aun no había pasado, pero ella no iba a dejar esto así, iba a pagar por lo que les había hecho.

Los sollozos convulsionaban su pecho y cada vez le dolía mas el cuerpo, en contra de su voluntad soltó a la Señora Pomfrey y se dejo caer de nuevo en el colchón.

-Eso, eso…venga voy a darte algo para que te sientas mejor-se dio la vuelta para coger una botellita y luego le acerco una cuchara llena de un liquido que olía estupendamente.

-No-se negó Mione- tengo…tengo que hablar con el…con D-

-Niña, di AAA Shhhhh venga.

A regañadientes se tomo la poción e intento volver a hablar.

-Yo….tenia que…-bostezo-que…

-Dormir-la conmino la mujer.

Y la morena cerró sus ojos dulcemente y se sumió en un sueño donde el dolor no podría alcanzarla.

OooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO

-Hermione….Hermione…..despierta.

Hermione frunció los labios y apretó los dientes, comenzó a revolverse pero sus huesos chillaron en protesta.

-Hermione…es hora de que vuelvas en ti…

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo la chica comenzó a entornar los parpados lentamente para enfocar el rostro de…

-Profesor Dumbledore…

-Bueno-el anciano hombre le sonrio con calidez-ya no es necesario que me llames profesor Hermione. Vamos te ayudare a incorporarte.

Se inclino sobre ella y apoyando sus manos en el bajo de su espalda la incorporo con suavidad contra las almohadas.

Hermione se debatía entre dos impulsos: una parte de ella queria quedarse mirando fijamente a Dumbledore para cerciorarse de que eralmente estaba allí, la otra no era capaza de mirarlo sin que la vergüenza la hiciera bajar la mirada.

-¿Estas bien joven?-inquirio el profesor sin perder su tono afable.

-Yo…-estaba a punto de decir si cuando las imágenes de todo lo acontecido pasaron por su mente a toda velocidad. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y la voz se le atoro en la garganta negándose a salir-yo…

Dumbledore la atrajo hacia su pecho en un suave gesto paternal y dejo que ella yaciera apoyada allí descargando su dolor y su vergüenza.

Una vez mas la joven bruja se sorprendió de cómo el anciano parecía saber que le pasaba por la cabeza en cada momento.

-Hermione, no estas aquí para ser juzgada y menos cuando el viaje de vuelta a ojos vista no ha sido precisamente agradable.

-¿Cómo…como sabe que no me han enviado aquí a espiarle o algo asi?

-Bueno, creo que he desarrollado una inquietante capacidad para leer en el corazón de las personas-admitio-pero dímelo tu por si me equivocara ¿Te han enviado a espiarnos Hermione?

-¿Y si le dijera que si?

-Entonces, jovencita-su voz se endureció para luego volver a suavizarse-no te creería-volvio a sonreir.

-Lo siento-bufo ella- he estado en un ambiente en el que he tenido que desconfiar de cada sombra que se movia a mi alrededor, solo podia confiar en…

-Sirius

-Y el ya no esta-sollozo.

Dumbledore la miro condescendiente y volvió a arrullarla contra si por un rato dejando que descargara su dolor y su vergüenza.

Pasado una rato, Mione se sorbio los mocos y miro hacia arriba.

-Supongo que tengo que dar un monton de explicaciones.

-Desde luego pero no soy el único al que debes dárselas.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Al dia siguiente se despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor. Las pociones de la Señora Pomfrey habían hecho el suficiente efecto comp para que pudiera caminar por si sola.

Se levanto y se puso la ropa muggle que le habían dejado en la cama al lado de la suya.

El año en Hogwarts no parecía haber estado muy accidentado pues era la única persona en la enfermería.

No le habían dejado instrucciones o notas de ningún tipo así que supuso que debería reunirse con el Director en su despacho.

Justo cuando iba a salir la Señora Pomfrey apareció muy agitada por la puerta de su despacho.

-Vaya, doy una pequeña cabezadita y las cosas se ponen patas para arriba ¿Se puede saber donde crees que vas niña?

-Pues fuera-dijo la morena atónita-a reunirme con el Director Dumbledore.

-Aaaah de eso nada-exclamo la regordeta anciana-la noticia de tu desaparición corrió por todo el mundo mágico, ¿Qué crees que pensarían los de ahí fuera si te vieran aparecer asi sin mas?

Por todo el mundo mágico.

MIERDA.

Hermione esperaba que sus padres no hubieran estado al tanto. Le habían permitido escribirles cartas casi mensualmente para mantenerlos tranquilos y no descubrir su paradero.

Le había contado que estaba felizmente alojada en La Madriguera y esperando entrar en un concurso mágico para jóvenes talentos.

Parecían habérselo tragado.

Pero…si habían tenido acceso a algún periódico del mundo mágico.

Merlín ella la había cagado.

Apesadumbrada se paso la mano por el rostro.

-y si yo no puedo salir, pero tampoco nadie puede entrar ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí todo el día?

-Pues esperar a que el Señor Dumbledore venga a buscarte. Y baja esos humos, deberías estar agradecida de que siquiera se haya dignado a ayudarte.

-Usted no sabe nada-dijo Hermione entre dientes con los puños apretados.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Dumbledore entro con gesto conciliador.

-Vamos Señora Pomfrey, no es necesario ser desagradable con nuestra invitada.

-A lo mejor deberías escoger mejor a tu huéspedes, Albus-dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su despacho.

Rodando los ojos Hermione volvió la vista hacia el anciano Director y le sonrió cansadamente.

-Supongo que ya no levanto las mismas simpatías que antaño, ¿Eh?

Dumbledore parecio ignorar su comentario y con gesto casado se sento en una de las camas y le hizo gesto de que lo hiciera junto a el.

Intranquila, la morena se acerco y se sento a una distancia cortes del anciano mago aunque lo que queria era cogerlo por su exagerada túnica y zarandearlo hasta que le dijera qué demonios estaba pasando allí.

El hombre debió notar su inquietud porque sin siquiera levantar los ojos del suelo dijo:

-Estamos esperando a alguien Señorita Granger, supongo que estarán al llegar.

Con que ahora era la Señorita Granger, eh ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

En uno de los momentos en que estaba ensimismada intentando descifrar el extraño comportamiento del profesor la puerta volvió a abrirse.

¿Quien demonios será… el pensamiento murió congelado cuando vio quienes habían abierto la puerta de la enfermería.

No podía creerse que Dumbledore hubiera tenido tan poco tacto, esto era muy cruel.

Sobre todo porque por lo que se veía ellos dos no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que les esperaba.

-Nos mando llamar prof…

Las caras de Harry y Ron eran un poema. En cuanto la vieron se quedaron congelados a medio camino. El espeso silencio solo cortado por el golpe de la puerta al volver a cerrarse tras ellos.

-¿Qué?-comenzo Ron cuyas orejas estaban comenzando a enrojecer.

-¡TÚ!-bramo Harry con el rostro como la grana antes de desenfundar la varita y prácticamente abalanzarse sobre ella.

Hermione sintió como ese suave cosquilleo eléctrico que no sintiera desde la noche en que ataco a Riddle volvia a erizar su vello y recorrer su piel.

Sus ojos se endurecieron, pero no asi su corazón. Ella no queria lastimar a Harry.

Con agilidad salto al otros lado de la cama interponiéndola entre ellos.

-No escapes-rugio el chico con odio

-No quiero hacerte daño Harry

-¿Por que no vienes y lo intentas?

Ron seguía parado en mitad de la habitacion observándolo todo con ojos desorbitados. Apresurándose, Dumbledore cogió a Harry por la cintura alejándolo de Hermione.

El chico se debatió con furia entre sus brazos hasta que el hombre lo paro con una sonora voz.

-¡Harry Potter basta ya!

Eso parecio tranquilizarse ya que se sacudió los brazos de Dumbledore con impaciencia pero aun asi no salió disparado otra vez hacia la chica sino que se quedo en su sitio mirándola de tal manera que si las miradas mataran la hubiera tenido bajo tierra en pocos segundos.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada con todo el aplomo del que fue capaz.

-Dígame una razón Albus, solo una por la que no debería saltar esa cama en este mismo instante y matarla.

-Tu no la matarías-aventuro Ron detrás de el

-Debería hacértelo pagar-gruño el moreno con profundo desdén

-No he dicho que BASTA YA-enfatizo Dumbledore haciendo que el silencio volviera a caer sobre la sala-Hermione esta aquí para darnos las explicaciones necesarias sobre su comportamiento y creo que todos en esta habitacion somos lo suficientemente maduros como para escucharla con un minimo de respeto.

-¿¡Respeto!?-escupio Harry con odio

-No volveré a repetirlo Potter. Adelante Hermione.


	22. Plan

Ehmmm, bueno se preguntaran porque subo dos capis seguidos, no se que paso que al parecer el otro se borro :s asique uds lea.

Espero que disfruten de este capi^^ Dejen reviews XD

Y PORFAAAAAAAAA pasense por mi nueva traducción : "50cosas que Sirius Black tiene prohibido hacer" ^^

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOY

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Paso aproximadamente unas 3 horas hablando solo siendo interrumpida por los bufidos de Harry, los jadeos de Ron y los asentimientos o preguntas de Dumbledore.

Una vez hubo terminado encontró que se sentía mejor, como si un enorme peso hubiera desaparecido de su pecho.

Dejando un enorme agujero…

Pero aun asi se sentía mejor.

La expresión de odio de Harry apenas habia variado, pero ahora habia en sus ojos un minimo brillo de comprensión y curiosidad.

-¿Y que fue del profesor Snape?-inquirio Dumbledore cayendo en la cuenta

-Eh…-Mione hizo memoria-según me informo Bellatrix, Riddle lo mato.

Dumbledore cerro los ojos con pesar y asintió levemente.

-Mierda-mascullo Ron era una de nuestras principales fuentes.

-¿Fuente?-inquirio sorprendida Hermione

-Si, nos pasaba la informacion sobre vuestro…el avance de los mortífagos-rectifico siendo cortes

Las puertas se abrieron con violencia, un nutrido grupo de hombres y mujeres entraron en la sala.

El estomago de Hermione dio un vuelco. Eran los miembros de la Orden del Fenix. Los antiguos y los nuevos.

Allí estaban: Kingsley Shackelbot, Ginny Weasley con todos sus hermanos a excepción de Percy, dos o tres que no le sonaban. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Tomas, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, y…Nymphadora Tonks.

Hermione se quedo petrificada en cuanto reconoció el rostro en forma de corazon de la bruja y su pelo, que ahora llevaba rizado y en rosa chicle. Su andar era indiscutiblemente altanero.

De nuevo ese chisporroteo en las puntas de sus dedos.

-Voy a matarte- Hermione sintio como su melena se agitaba a su alrededor mientras sus iris de onice se clavaban en la mujer.

Con lentitud calculadora dio la vuelta a la cama mientras cada par de ojos en la habitacion se clavaba en ella.

Haciendo uso del efecto sorpresa saco la varita del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y en una muestra de destreza y técnica le lanzo un hechizo no verbal.

La fuerza fue tal que la bruja atravesó la sala entera hasta estrellarse contra la pared rompiendo unos cuantos azulejos.

Le parecía como si todo estuviera pasando a cámara lenta, veía los rostros espantados de los aurores que la rodeaban, pero no iban a detenerla.

Haría lo que Sirius debió hacer una vez hace muchos años.

-Estas muerta Nymphadora Tonks-exclamo mientras corria hacia ella.

La bruja intentaba recuperarse de la contusion y buscaba su varita entre el destrozo-Esto va por Sirius Black.

Cuando vio a Hermione abalanzarse sobre ella intento escapar desesperadamente.

-¡AYUDADME!-grito desesperada

Hermione dejo caer la varita a un lado y se tiro a por ella con uñas y dientes.

Y quedo suspendida en el aire a centímetros de la aterrorizada mujer.

-Albus-gruño por lo bajo

-Creo que esta no es la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas Hermione.

-Su supieras lo que esta zorra ha hecho-le escupió a la cara pues era lo único que podía hacer-no la defenderías

-Yo diría que no sois tan diferentes-Dumbledore estaba ahora a su lado y le susurro al oído- ¿Vas a tranquilizarte? Mejor que si porque no se cuanto mas podre aguantarte y no creo que quieras dejarme en ridículo-sonrio

La ira de Hermione se evaporo casi al momento y su pelo volvió a su lugar. Dumbledore volvió a dejarla en el suelo y ella clavo una mirada asesina en Tonks.

Entonces se señalo el pecho y luego la señalo a ella antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar a la atónita sala.

-¡Te dije que no podíamos confiar en ella!-dijo Kingsley

-Ha intentado matar a Tonks ¿Quién será su siguiente objetivo?-Harry temblaba de ira

-¡¿Confianza?!-exclamo ella, las lagrimas acudiendo a sus ojos- ¿Cómo puede alguno de vosotros atreverse a hablar de confianza cuando le abandonasteis?

-Maldita desertora, ni se te ocurra intentar darle la vuelta a esto echándonos la culpa de lo ocurrido, Black tomo sus propias decisiones.

-El se fue porque todos vosotros le disteis la espalda. Hablais de confianza y unidad, pero cuando Remus murió por el capricho de esa inmunda asquerosa-señalo a Tonks- ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál de vosotros se atreve a decir que estuvo a su lado? TODOS y cada uno de vosotros sois los culpables del destino de Sirius…-se paro un momento y añadió con amargura-¡Y DEL MIO!

Por Merlin tenia que calmarse, sentía sus poderes a punto de desbordarse y no sabia que pasaría si eso llegaba a suceder.

Pero tan solo no queria parar, habia estado guardando esa rabia en su interior durante demasiado tiempo.

-Si no hubierais sido tan jodidamente egoístas, si hubierais dejado vuestra obsesiva búsqueda de Voldemort durante solo unas horas, podríais haberle ayudado.

Pero, ¿Qué significaba el para vosotros? NADA ¿Qué es la vida de un ser querido comparado con vuestro sagrado objetivo?-ironizo y las chispas saltaron de sus dedos-NADA.

Sois como Maquiavelo, "el fin justifica los medios" asi que no os apliquéis la etiqueta de decentes cuando no sois mas que un puñado de escoria-una ventana estallo-egoísta-estallo otra-sin sentimientos que se dedica a juzgar a los demás-la ultima ventana de la sala estallo en pedazos sobre sus cabezas.

Todos los reunidos en la sala se agolpaban los unos contra los otros atemorizados y sin saber que hacer.

Solo Dumbledore aguantaba estoicamente delante de Hermione.

-No puedo creerme que tu también le dieras la espalda Albus-sollozo ella mientras la energía en su interior se calmaba.

Dumbledore dio un paso al frente, intentando llegar a ella para cogerla entre sus brazos.

Hermione retrocedió y negó con la cabeza.

-Vine aquí buscando ayuda…no venganza-mascullo-no voy a decir que no esperaba reproches, insultos incluso odio-miro a Harry-pero también pensaba que encontraría cierto grade de comprensión, sino de condescendencia.

Veo que me equivocaba.

No pienso volver allí, ni siquiera fui un miembro consumado por Dios.

Solo estaba allí por el hombre que amaba, nada me retiene allí, ni tampoco aquí por lo que veo-los repaso a todos con la mirada-Siento haberte incordiado Albus, permíteme pasar la noche aquí y por la mañana partiré sin falta.

-No es necesario que te vayas, Hermione. Es solo una primera impresión, ya se pasara.

-Oh pues yo no estoy tan segura.

-Dices que ellos…han lastimado a Sirius-Harry hablo con voz estrangulada, su mirada se habia suavizado un poco.

-Si…yo, ni siquiera se si esta vivo-hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas.

-Y…dices que has venido aquí para buscar ayuda…¿Para que?

-Eso…no es algo que vaya a decir cerca de algunos de vosotros.

-¡No estas en posición de guardar secretos!

-Yo decido que revelo y que no-su tono fue cortante- y solo voy a hablar de este asunto contigo, Ron, Albus y Minerva. Es un asunto de suma importancia.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama de la enfermería con la mirada clavada en el blanco techo.

No podía dormir, llevaba horas intentando y al final decidió desistir.

Cada vez que sus parpados se cerraban las mismas imágenes se le aparecían una y otra vez: el rostro de Tonks despertando su cólera, el rostro de Voldemort despertando su odio, el rostro de Sirius despertando su dolor y los rostros de Harry y Dumbledore despertando su decepcion.

De ellos dos no podía creerse que le hubieran fallado de esa manera, no podía creerse que Harry no se hubiera interesado los mas minimo por lo que le habia pasado a Sirius, que hubiera ido directamente a por ella como si todos sus años de amistad se hubieran evaporado.

Tampoco tenia demasiado sentido darle mas vueltas, las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba. Ya tendría tiempo para trazar otro plan, podía ir a por Riddle ella sola, aunque eso significara que no fuera a volver.

Sinceramente, le importaba un pimiento.

Fue entonces cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron con un suave ruido, Hermione se puso alerta al instante.

Ese era otro de los motivos por los que no habia podido dormir, estaba casi segura de que alguien le haría una "visita" por la noche.

Y ella, dede luego, no iba a dejarse matar con tanta facilidad.

Aprovechándose de la oscuridad de la sala y del biombo que habían colocado alrededor de su cama. Se bajo con sumo cuidado y coloco la almohada dentro de la cama, ocupando su lugar de modo que pareciera que ella estaba allí y la tapo.

Andando de puntillas se acuclillo detrás de la mesita de noche y preparo su varita y un hechizo aturididor no verbal.

El biombo se estremeció al ser empujado a un lado y ella estaba casi impulsándose hacia adelante cuando…

-¿Hermione?-sono la suave voz de Ron

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que podía ser una trampa, ella salió de su escondite.

-¿Ronald?

-Solo tu podrías llamarme asi.

En la penumbra, la morena distinguió los rasgos de su amigo pelirrojo, el pelo desgreñado, las orejas coloradas, incluso una leve sonrisa, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron las bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos.

-Supongo que tu tampoco podias dormir-dijo ella

-Bueno, ni yo….ni el-del otro lado del biombo salió Harry, con una expresión sumamente seria

Mierda, debería habérseme ocurrida que era una trampa, se recrimino ella y empezó a alzar la varita.

Pero en ese momento, Harry levanto las manos en gesto de tregua, iba desarmado.

-No vengo a hacerte daño.

Como si pudieras, pensó ella.

El parecio averiguar sus pensamientos por la expresión desafiante de su rostro. Cerro los ojos e inspiro suavemente.

Hermione se relajo un poco. El chico parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por estar aquí, por controlarse y no abalanzarse sobre ella como un hipogrifo furioso.

Eso le diolia…

-¿Qué…-carraspeo endureciendo la voz- que quereis?

-No nos creemos eso d-comenzo Harry pero Ron le corto

-Nos parecio increíble que desaparecieras de un dia para el otro Mione, no podíamos creérnoslo. Ni una sola nota de despedida.

El tono de Ron era de profunda angustia y por primera vez en el año y medio que la bruja habia pasado con Sirius en el cuartel de los mortífagos, se paro a reflexionar el daño que su decisión habia hecho a sus amigos.

Se dio cuenta de cuna ciega habia estado por su amor hacia Sirius, no tener en cuenta a todas las partes implicadas a la hora de tomar una decisión no era propio de ella.

-Yo…-un nudo le atenazaba la garganta ¿Qué iba a decirles? Habia alguna cosas que un simple "lo siento" no podía arreglar y esta era sin duda una de ellas.

-¿Por qué?

Hermione se volvió sorprendida hacia el moreno. Era la primera vez en los dos días que llevaba en Hogwarts que el tono de Harry al referirse a ella no estaba lleno de veneno.

-No voy a mentiros y no voy a excusarme ni a pedir perdón-la bruja mantuvo su mirada clavada en el suelo- Hice lo que hice por amor, seguramente fui estúpida y lo único que realmente lamento es que…no pensé en vosotros.

La situación y la desesperación de que fuera mi única oportunidad con Sirius me cegaron, fue como si toda mi vida se hubiera borrado de un plumazo y solo quedaramos el y yo.

No se si aceptareis eso como una explicación, ni si me aceptareis a mi de nuevo alguna vez.

Ya no soy la misma que chica que se fugo con tu padrino Harry, ni soy la misma chica que te aburría con su cháchara un interminable sobre Historia de la Magia, Ron.

He hecho cosas de las que me avergüenzo, cosas de las que no me creía capaz…pero también cosas de las que me enorgullezco.

Y la principal de ellas es estar aquí, dando la cara.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Lentamente Hermione levanto la vista de sus pies a sus anitguos amigos. Esperaba ver desprecio e incomprensión en sus miradas.

En vez de ello encontró perdón, no eximido de cierta desconfianza. Los ojos de Harry estaba anegados en lagrimas.

-Realmente cuidaste de el allí, en el cuartel de los mortífagos, ¿Verdad?

-Al igual que el cuido de mi, Harry. No he venido aquí para que me deis una segunda oportunidad. No la pido, porque no la merezco.

Solo he venido porque Voldemort, me arrebato algo que era no solo mio, sino vuestro. Especialmente tuyo, Harry. Y creo que todos teneis derecho a reclamar vuestra venganza sobre el.

Los chicos parecían pensativos. Ambos avanzaron unos pasos hasta sentarse en la cama con Hermione en medio. Los tres juntaron las cabezas como solian hacer antes y cuchichearon un poco.

Ron fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Pero, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre antes y ahora? Voldemort sigue siendo intocable.

-Si-le apoyo Harry-cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Sirius y tu habías…desaparecido, a falta de una palabra más adecuada-nos puedes ni imaginarte el batallón de aurores que sacamos al campo de batalla para encontraros.

Estaba seguro de que Voldemort os habia tendido algun tipo de trampa y no habíais tenido mas remedio que presentaros ante el-cavilo- y pese al despliegue de fuerza que hicimos, ni siquiera obtuvimos una minima pista del paradero del bastardo.

-Era como si de repente se hubiera evaporizado de la faz de la tierra.

-Vereis, lo que pasa es que Riddle ha colocado alrededor del cuartel unas defensas similares, sino igual de efectivas, a las que rodean Hogwarts, además de un encantamiento Fidelio que solo coloca a sus mortífagos.

Digamos que extremo las medidas de precaucion al saber que estaríais buscándonos.

Era absolutamente IMPOSIBLE que lo encontrarais.

Harry se mostraba escéptico una vez mas.

-Pero, vosotros conseguisteis salir.

-A costa de la vida de Sirius que los distrajo mientras yo conseguía llegar a la linde del bosque donde podría desaparecerme y… con la ayuda de Bellatrix.

-¿¡Bellatrix Lestrange, la prima de Sirius!?-pregunto Ron asombrado

-La misma…

-Sirius se sacrifico…

-Se supondría que yo volveria a buscarlo, pero…en el ultimo momento…ellos… y yo….-Hermione estallo en llantos, murmurando palabras ininteligibles.

Para su sorpresa un acogedor par de brazos la rodeo…y luego otro par mas. y asi sus dos amigos la ampararon mientras lloraba la perdida de la mitad de su alma.

Se sentía desgarrada por dentro, una parte de ella queria tumbarse en una cama y nunca, jamás levantarse de nuevo. Pero otra parte, la parte nueva y poderosa, estaba sedienta de venganza y sangre…pero no cualquier sangre, no…Riddle tendría que derramar hasta la ultima gota que corriera por sus venas para saldar su deuda.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Habían decretado que la Orden, junto con Hermione, se reuniría a la hora de comer en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Allí Hermione expondría los hechos y se tomarian las decisiones pertinentes.

Todo sonaba tan decisivo y definitorio, que Hermione estaba prácticamente temblando mientras subia la escalera de caracol del despacho.

No se sentía tan nerviosa desde el dia de su…se llevo la mano a su antebrazo izquierdo inconscientemente.

Conforme ascendia los murmullos se iban haciendo mas y mas altos, no parecían muy contentos, se dijo.

Pero en cuanto ella puso un pie en el despacho, toda conversación ceso. Solo se escucho un inhalación profunda.

Alli estaba toda la Orden del Fenix, incluida Tonks, que habia sido quien habia inhalado, llevaba varias vendas en la cara y por la expresión de dolor y terror que tenia su cara mientras se apertaba el costado derecho del cuerpo, una o dos costillas rotas y un vivido recuerdo de su encuentro con Hermione.

Como la cobarde que era, la bruja se apresuro a escudarse detrás de Kingsley sin el menor asomo de vergüenza.

Hermione decidió ignorarla por el momento tenia cosas mas importantes que atender.

Un carraspero aspero salvo el momento.

-AH, Hermione ya estas aquí. Genial demos comienzo a la reunión-Dumbledore le sonrio tranquilizadoramente y desde una lado de la mesa Ron y Harry le hicieron getos de que se sentara a su lado, a lo que los demas aurores respondieron con cara de desaprobación.

Tras un rato de silencio Hermione se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella, esperaban que ella diera comienzo a la reunión, que dijera algo ¿Y que demonios se suponía que querían escuchar?

"Hola, supongo que todos me conoceis: Soy Hermione Jane Granger, hace años y medio me fugue con el archiconocido padrino del archiconocido Harry Potter, Sirius Black, 20 años mayor que yo por cierto. Debido a una serie de incidentes me vi forzada a unirme junto con él a las filas del Señor Tenebroso blah blah blah"…la matarían allí mismo.

Miro a Dumbledore en busca de ayuda.

-Supongo que podrías empezar por contarles la misma historia que a mi, Ron y Harry.

Hermione asintió y con un suspiro comenzó a hablar sin dirigir la mirada a nadie en particular. Cuando el relato llegaba a sus momentos mas duros y la voz le temblaba, las manos de Harry y Ron estaban allí para aferrar las suyas e infundirle animos.

Fue asi como consiguió terminar todo el relato.

La cara de los aurores era un poema.

-¿Estas diciéndonos que el Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha recuperado su aspecto humano?

-¿Y qué TU eres un horrocurx?

-¿Y qué pretendes que vayamos contigo a vengar a Sirius Black?

-Y que sabes donde está el cuartel de los mortífagos?

-¿Y qué Bellatrix Lestrange os ayudo a escapar?

-A todo: SI-resumió la bruja

-Comprenderas que es una historia un poco difícil de creer-apostillo uno

-Dame Veritaserum y volveré a contártela

-Podrias estar bajo la maldición Imperius

Se apunto a si misma con la varita

- Finite Incantatem ¿Vuelvo a empezar?

-Yo ya he tomado todas las medidas pertinentes para asegurarme de que la Señorita Granger no este bajo ningún tipo de conjuro, ni nos esta engañando de ninguna manera-aseguro el Director

Curioso, Hermione no recordaba que hubiera hecho nada de eso.

-¿Y donde nos deja todo esto?-inquirio Harry

-Es obvio ¿No?-respondio Mione-en preparar el asalto al cuartel mortifago


	23. Rescate

-Aquí Leon, a Serpiente ¿Me recibes Serpiente?

-Aquí…-Mione bufo-Serpiente, no se porque tuvisteis que elegir ese nombre en clave para mi

-Al menos es mejor que el mio-se escucho la voz de Ron a través del walkie-talkie-Osito… ¡BUAGH!

-Basta de bromas niños, cuenta atrás a 3 minutos de la desaparición simultanea al Bosque Avenford.

Habian quedado en que se desplazarían en grupos de tres y todos se aparecerían simultáneamente a 100 metros del bosque que los separaba del cuartel.

Una allí se desilusionaría y atravesarían el bosque en cuadrillas de seis. Todos se reunirían en la linde del bosque donde Dumbledore pondría fin al encantamiento Fidelio y tomarían el cuartel.

Aunque habían avisado al Ministerio, no sabían si recibirían refuerzos.

-Aquí a todas las unidades, tres, dos uno ¡YA!

Con un sonoro ¡PUF! Todos se desvanecieron para reaparecer el las lindes del Bosque Avenford. Todos lucian tunicas negras que les ayudarana camuflarse tanto en la oscuridad del bosque como entre los mortífagos si se veía la necesidad.

-Bien, varitas en alto-coordinaba Kingsley-Desilusionaos. Bien ahora formad las cuadrillas de seis. Granger, Potter y Weasley, sereis los blancos principales por lo que formareis equipo conmigo, Dumbledore y Nymphadora.

-¡¿Qué?!-la auror soltó un gemido estrangulado y Hermione la calcino con la mirada.

-¿Todos los equipos hechos?-Kingsley la ignoro y consulto su reloj-teneis exactamente 201 minutos, ni un segundo mas, para cruzar el bosque. En caso de que fuerais capturados echad chispas moradas por la varita y NO habléis ni siquiera bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Para evitar cualquier posible infiltración el santo y seña será: Caramelos de Limon.

Todos se volvieron hacia Dumbledore con ojos como platos.

-Soy de la opinión de que a todo hay que darle un toque divertido-sonrio inocentemente.

-Tres, dos uno. Teneis 20 minutos recordadlo.

Una tras otra las cuadrillas se fueron internando en el bosuqe y dispersándose, siempre manteniendo una formación de ataque en V, hasta que Hermione ya no consiguió escuchar los pasos de los demas.

Sudaba profusamente mientras intentaba apartar de su cabeza la pesadilla vivida en ese mismo bosque, aunque parecía resistirse a dejarla concentrarse en lo que hacía.

No fue hasta que tropezó y cayó de bruces que volvió a la realidad.

Harry la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si-se sacudió la túnica y empezó a correr de nuevo-solo que…me trae demasiados…

-Recuerdos.

-Sí, y ninguno bueno.

Les llevo23 minutos llegar a la linde del bosque y para cuando la alcanzaron, todas las demas cuadrillas parecían estar ya allí. Pero sus caras reflejaban una autentica angustia.

-¿Qué ocurre?-murmuro Kingsley

-Dos…dos de los de mi cuadrilla….simplemente…se esfumaron, cuando miramos hacia atrás, ya no estaban más. Ni siquiera un ruido.

El auror identifico a los que faltaban, Fletcher y Curtis, su pensamiento critico le dijo que afortunadamente no eran imprescindible.

-Bien, a partir de ahora los 16 que quedamos somos una UNIDAD. Si uno cae es sustituido por el que esta detrás, es importante que actuemos de escudo a Hermione, Harry y Albus, son los únicos a los que no podemos permitirnos perder.

Todos asintieron.

-Albus, si fueras tan amable de retirar el Fidelio.

Dumbledore avanzo hasta ponerse de espaldas a todos ellos y comenzó a recitar una letanía incomprensible, poco a poco el aire delante suyo comenzó a ondular, revelando una realidad totalmente diferente al pacifico claro de bosque que ocultaba el Fidelio.

-¡Todos a posiciones de ataque y cerrando posiciones!

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Incluso a través de los gruesos muros de su celda sin ventanas, Sirius pudo escuchar el tumulto que se estaba formando en los pisos superiores.

Suspiro y volvió a inspirar el viciado aire de la mazmorra, pero incluso eso provoco una mueca de dolor en su maltratado cuerpo.

De todas formas estaba orgulloso, no habia dicho ni una palabra, no habia dejado escapar ni un pensamiento.

A pesar de que Voldemort bajaba cada noche a torturarle personalmente, el habia aguantado, habia permanecido estoico e inconmovible.

Todo por ella, por su Hermione.

El tumulto parecía ir en crescendo, ¿Qué diablos estarian montando esa piara de patanes esta vez?

Incluso el carcelero miro hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido, debatiéndose entre si subir y dejarlos solos.

Finalmente se decidió por seguir haciendo levitar una gigantesca pelusa sobre la mesa con gesto hastiado.

Desde la celda al lado suyo, Sirius seguía escuchando los gemidos y sollozos intermitentes de su prima.

Desde luego que en cuanto se le informo de la huida de Mione, el Señor Tenebroso supo lo que Bellatrix había estado haciendo, había estado distrayéndole.

Sirius no sabia lo que le habia hecho el a Bella, pero por el aspecto de su prima cuando la bajaron junto con el a la mazmorra, habia sido una tortura mental despiadada.

El cuerpo de la mujer no tenia ni un rasguño, pero su mirada. Oh, Merlin, ahora parecía que tenia miedo hasta e su propia sombra y lo que era peor, después de visitarlo a el cada noche, Riddle iba a por Bella una y otra vez.

Arriba sono un estruendo gigantesco y el eco de una maldición. El carcelero se sobresalto cuando algunas piedrecillas se desprendieron del techo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba…olvidando su varita.

La mirada de Sirius se encendio cono una estrella. Dios, después de casi dos semanas, esta era su oportunidad, solo que ¿Cómo demonios iba a alcanzar esa varita?

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

¡EXPELLIARMUS! ¡IMPEDIMENTA! ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS! ¡REDUCTO!

Las maldiciones resonaban por todo el cuartel, mientras los aurores se abrían paso entre las oleadas de mortífagos hacia el sitio donde Mione les habia dicho que estaba el despacho de Voldemort.

La bruja estaba exasperada, no hacían mas que echarles hechizos de contraataque y defensivos, asi no se librarían de los mortífagos ¡Tenian que pelear igual de sucio que ellos!

-¡DESMAIUS!-grito Harry a su lado sacándose a un mortifago de encima por los pelos.

-¡SECTUMSEMPRA!-bramo Hermione y tres de los mortífagos frente a ella cayeron al suelo sobre charcos de sangre, dejándole via libre.

Harry, Ron y dos aurores mas la miraron boquiabiertos. Ella intento hacerse oir por encima del tumulto.

-Es como si quisierais apagar un fuego con gasolina, teneis que ir a por ellos-les insto. En ese momento se agacho esquivando una maldición que le dio a Tonks, Mione rio y se volvió hacia el mortifago.

-Gracias, ¡CRUCIOOOO!

Ahora el pasillo central estaba despejado y ella tenía algo que hacer. SOLA.

Saltando por encima de los cadáveres y cuerpos inertes, se apresuro hasta donde sabía que Voldemort estaría esperándola.

El tipo no era ningún estúpido y desde luego sabría desde el primer segundo, que este ataque era obra suya.

Cuando llego a la puerta del despacho decidió olvidar sus modales.

-Bombarda Máxima-dijo con una sonrisilla mientras la puerta explotaba con violencia llenándolo todo de polvo de ladrillo.

Una vez la nube se hubo disipado, entro con paso decidido a la habitacion.

La primera maldición le acerto de lleno en el estomago, enviándola volando varios metros hata que una pared la detuvo.

-¿Qué formas son esas de entrar a los aposentos de tu Señor, Granger?

-La verdad es que no veo niniguno por aquí-desafio con esfuerzo

-Tan tozuda como siempre-una sonrisa viperina cruzo su rostro y Hermione pudo apreciar que su aspecto humano parecía estar desvaneciéndose y los rasgos de reptil reapareciendo nuevamente-sabes, ha habido momentos en los que he llagado a creer que disfrutas de… ¡CRUCIO!

Hermione cayo al suelo entre espamos de dolor, pero se negó a gritar, su cerebro bullía de actividad intentando encontrar una salida al dolor.

Pero en un rincón de su mente, una parte ajena al dolor esta muy, MUY cabreada.

No solo habia tenido que plantar cara a toda la gente que una vez la habia querido y ganarse su respeto tras lo que VOLDEMORT la habia hecho hacer, luego habia tenido que revivir la pesadilla de cruzar el maldito bosque en el que los esbirros de VOLDEMORT habían matado a Sirius, encima ahora el muy bastardo se creía que iba a poder patearle el culo con tanta facilidad, mientras sus recién recuperados amigos estaba ahí afuera jugándose el el pellejo…

Mione comenzó a sentir la peculiar descarga eléctrica que recorría su piel, poniendo su vello de punta, agudizando sus sentidos…y sus poderes.

Poco a poco el dolor de la maldición fue remitiendo y se le hizo más y más fácil respirar. Cerro la mano con fuerzo alrededor de su varita mientras se ponía en pie.

-Ves, sabia que te gustaba ¡CRUCIO!-volvio a gritar Riddle

Hermione sintió el impacto de la maldición en su pecho, y cerro los ojos parándose un momento, preparada para sobreponerse al dolor.

Pero este no llego nunca, fue como si la maldición la traspasara limpiamente, en vez de golperla.

Y asi pudo seguir avanzando hacia un estupefacto Voldemort.

-¿Qué….de….demonios? ¡CRICIO! ¡CRUCIO! ¡IMPERIO! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Incluso esa ultima la atraveso sin ningún efecto.

La bruja no pudo evitarlo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo, mientras seguía avanzando hacia él, acorralándolo.

-Esa última maldición ha sido arriesgada…Tom ¿Estarías dispuesto a destruir un trozo de tu propia alma?

-Ya está perdida maldita sangre sucia-escupió-tu, ladrona, la has incorporado a tu propia alma.

.¿Ladrona yo? Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que me aparto de mi existencia muggle, concediéndome la magia al convertirme en un horrocrux. Ahora parece que tu propia decisión se ha vuelto contra ti.

-Eres un…un engendro.

-Dirás mas bien una…novedad-sonrió sádicamente- solo soy lo que tu has creado. Mírame, soy el espejo de tu alma-se rio de su propia ocurrencia antes de comenzar a trabajarle con la Cruciatus una y otra vez.

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Sirius seguía devanándose los sesos sobre como coger esa varita,s su celda estaba mucho mas alejada de la del carcelero que la de Bella. no habia ninguna posibilidad de que el solo cogiera la varita, su prima tendría que ayudarle.

Pegándose a los barrotes que separaban su celda de la de Bella, metia el brazo estirándolo todo lo que pudo para acariciarla con suavidad.

-¿Bella? ¿Bellatrix? ¡Despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!

Con un sollozo y un respingo el montón de telas andrajosas y rizos alborotados del suelo se levanto y dos cuencas en la que los ojos se hundían profundamente intentaron enfocarlo a través del terror.

En cuanto lo vio, la bruja comenzó a temblar como si fuera a partirse por la mitad.

-Bella…tranquila…soy yo…Sirius ¿Me recuerdas?

Lo único que consiguió al hablarle fue que ella se tapara los oídos y comenzara a balancearse adelante y atrás sin dejar de temblar.

Siguió hablándole con la esperanza de que algunas de sus palabras calaran en ella, pero cuando la bruja se dio cuenta de que por mas que se tapara los oídos seguía escuchándole, comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la pared, cada vez mas fuerte.

Consternado, Sirius callo y se paso las manos por su pelo, tan estropajoso como el de Bella y echo una mirada nostálgica a la varita que se balanceaba al borde de la mesa.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

El cabron tiene resistencia, se dijo Hermione mientras pronunciaba la maldición Cruciatus por decimonovena vez al menos.

Los ruidos fuera del despacho se hacían cada vez mas altos, por lo que estaban acercándose y aunque habia bloqueado la entrada con el mejor conjuro que conocía, dudaba que fuera a durar mucho. tenia que hacer algo, necesitaba ayuda.

Ya lo habia intentado con la tortura física, psicología, con la Oclumancia e incluso con un par de técnicas muggles, pero el muy bastardo no soltaba prenda de que habían hecho con el cadáver de Sirius…y que habia sido de Bella.

Le pateo en la cara y escupió al ver que se reía. Miro a su alrededor, no habia mas que libros…libros… ¡LIBROS!

-¡Petrificus tottallus!

Como una posesa comenzó a buscar entre los libros el que estaba buscando, Voldemort tenia una deuda pendiente, con el mismo ser que le habia dicho como convertir a Hermione en lo que era.

Bien, pues ese mismo ser revertiría lo que Voldemort habia hecho y estaría en deuda con Hermione por habérselo entregado.

Era brillante….y condenadamente suicida también.

Todos sabían del mala constumber de las…

-¡SOMBRAS!-chillo emocionada al encontrar el libro.

Lo puso en la mesa y comenzó a pasar paginas, saltándose historias y descripciones, ella queria el hechizo de invocación.

Y si la Sombra que invocaba no era de la que habia escapado Riddle, y si el conjuro salía mal, y si ella…

¡ A LA MIERDA! Esto tenía un montón de "y si…." Y ella no podía permitirse dudar ahora mismo, no con todo lo que había en juego.

Tas pasar dos paginas mas encontró el conjuro, maldijo, aquelloera magia oscura muy avanzada, no estaba segura de ser capaz de abrir el portal, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Secándose el sudor de la frente se preparo.

-_Tenebrae ad finem temporum surgent. __Surge! Surge! Surge!_

Una vez termino de pronunciar el conjuro se quedo de pie en el lugar…Nada…espero un poco ¿Hacia frio o se lo parecía a ella?...mas tiempo…Nada.

Justo cuando estaba dándose la vuelta y a punto de leer el conjuro una vez mas, el libro se cerro de golpe y una risa gélida y fantasmagórica lleno el despacho.

-Yo que tu no haría eso, podrías invocar a mas "amiguitos"-la voz como mil truenos juntos retumbo en la sala.

Y ante ella comenzó a tomar forma a partir de un remolino de oscuridad la Sombra. Debía medir por lo menos dos metros y de su cabeza surgían dos cuernos que se curvaban hacia atrás.

Todo su cuerpo parecía haber sido sacado de la oscuridad mas impenetrable de una noche sin estrellas. No se veía donde acababa un miembro y empezaba el otro pero curiosamente era antropomorfa, o esa era la forma que había decidido adoptar, la de un hombre adulto.

Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención, sin duda, era sus ojos dos rendijas rojas sangre y brillantes como brasas ardientes que parecían capaces de perforar tu alma.

Hermione se estremeció y dio un paso hacia atrás.

La Sombra parecía mirarla con… ¿Diversión? Eso parecía reflejar sus ojos, porque su rostro carecía de rasgos distinguibles.

-Tan joven-estaba diciendo-me sorprende ¿Para qué me has invocado, pequeña mortal?

-Para hacerte un favor.

Esta vez pareció francamente sorprendida y un remolino de oscuridad se alzo en su frente, como si estuviera enarcando una ceja.

-Sabes, cuando se nos invoca suele ser al revés y nunca, NUNCA se debe juga con nosotros-se inclino amenazadoramente hacia Hermione y al olerla parecio sorprendida-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí…un criatura fuera de lo normal, hibrida.

-Te dije que no te estaba mintiendo-intento que su voz sonara lo mas segura posible- Esto es tuyo-dijo alcanzándole el libro-y eso también-señalo el bulto petrificado que era Riddle.

-El…-la palabra sono como un rugido y los ojos de la Sombra se achicaron enfocándolo.

Una de las comisuras de lo que parecía ser su boca se levantoen una especie de terrorífica sonrisa, apoyo una mano etérea en el hombro de Hermione cuyos dientes empezaron a castañetear del frio enseguida.

-Vaya pequeña hibrida, estoy en deuda contigo ¿Por qué harias tu algo como ayudarme?

-Por que le odio y me debe mucho-Mione miro a Riddle al cual empezaban a pasársele los efectos del hechizo

-Uhmmm el odio-la Sombra… ¡Suspiró!- una emoción magnifica desde luego.

Con andares lentos se acerco hasta Riddle cuyos ojos desorbitados y anegados en lágrimas la enfocaron, su varita yacía muy lejos de él y no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante la Sombra.

-Des luego no se te habría ocurrido nunca que yo volveria a por ti-se carcajeo con suavidad maligna-interpretaste mal la profecía humano, no era el chico sino la otra parte de ti con la que no podrías convivir-pareció desechar sus ultimas palabras con un gesto de la mano, pero ahora toda esa chachara da igual, estas acabado y te queda toda la eternidad conmigo para que te…"comente" lo equivocado que estabas.

Lenguas de oscuridad emergieron de su cuerpo comenzando a envolver a Riddle para llevarse con el.

-¡Espera!-grito impulsivamente Hermione arrepintiéndose al instante, aunque la Sombra se volvió con una expresión…casi amistosa. No debía fiarse aun asi-Nu…nuestra deuda ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh claro, dime pequeña hibrida ¿Qué deseas de mi?

-Yo…quiero que deshagas lo que ese bastardo me hizo y necesito algo de su cabeza.

-Puedo hacer lo primero, pero me temo que lo de la decapitación es un privilegio que me reservo para mi.

-No, no, necesito una informacion que esta es un cerebro.

-Ah-el ser casi rio tontamente y Hermione se estremeció ante el sonido-Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Quiero sabes que hizo con los cuerpos de un hombre llamado Sirius Black y de una mujer Bellatrix Lestrange.

La Sombra chasqueo la lengua.

-Hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya está?-Hermione lo miro con suspicacia

-Claro, he desintegrado la parte de su alma que se habia fundido con la tuya, seguramente sientas que tus poderes se drenan bastante.

-Bien, pero y la información ¿Dónde están esas personas? ¿Done esta Sirius?

La Sombra volvió a hacer esa mueca parecida a una sonrisa y fue entonces cuando el suelo bajo los pies de Hermione se desmorono y todo se quedo negro.


	24. Epilogo

Hasta aquí llegamos juntas, muchas gracias x su apoyo fue un placer escribir para uds

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPÍLOGO

PIP……..PIP.........PIP………PIP……..PIP

Oh, por Merlin alguien podría apagar ese ruido, le estaba taladrando el cerebro.

PIP……..PIP.........PIP………PIP……..PIP

¡Que alguien apague el maldito ruido!

PIP……..PIP.........PIP………PIP……..PIP

Ya no aguantaba mas estaba decidida a acabar con esa maldita tortura, sin tan solo no le pesara tanto el cuerpo.

PIP……..PIP.........PIP………PIP……..PIP

¡No lo aguanto mas!

Parpadeando con dificultad, intento que sus ojos se acostumbraran al deslumbrante resplandor de… ¡¿LAMPARAS DE TECHO?!

Joder, que…se dio la vuelta hacia la derecha y cada cm de su cuerpo se petrifico, su corazón pareció pararse, sus pulmones parecieron olvidarse de cómo respirar y su cerebro de cómo dar órdenes al resto de su cuerpo.

Y definitivamente sus ojos no estaban mucho mejor, estaba viendo alucinaciones.

Esta concretamente era una alucinación de metro 84, con largo pelo negro ondulado y un cuerpo espectacular tapado hasta la cintura con una manta.

Una lagrima incrédula rodo por su mejilla haciéndole darse cuenta de que todo esto era MUY real, además estaba el jodio PIP……..PIP.........PIP..….PIP…..

-Si…Sirius…

¡VOILA! Fue como el "ábrete sésamo" de las pelis, su alucinación levanto los parpados, enfocándola con ojos vidriosos y atónitos luego.

El chute de adrenalina le vino al pelo, hizo que todo su cuerpo se olvidara de que funcionaba como una moto mal engrasada, dándole el impulso necesario para prácticamente eyectarse de su cama a la de él.

Le cayó encima como una losa de mármol y no hizo más que sostener su cara entre sus palmas y decir su nombre una y otra vez durante al menos 15 minutos.

-Mione…Mione, estoy aquí si, si….te…

-¡Si yo también te amo!

-Te…puedes quitar me ahogas

-¡AH!

Se bajo de un salto de su cama en el momento en que las puertas de la enfermería se abrían. Dumbledore y Kingsley, seguidos de Ron y Harry entraron a paso rápido.

En cuanto vieron que Mione y Sirius estaban despiertos, Harry y Ron salieron corriendo a su encuentro.

Un poco para su asombro, Harry los abrazo a ambos y les dijo que no podía creerse que estuvieran moviéndose por su cuenta.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Hermione

-Porque tú caíste desde un piso de distancia sobre un montón de escombros que le aterrizaron a Sirius justamente arriba en la celda en la que estaba encarcelado-respondió Dumbledore

Asi que la Sombra habia cumplido su palabra…haciéndola caer justo encima de Sirius, jodido….pero y….

-¿Y Bellatrix?

-Esta estable, vuestra colision no la afecto pero…tiene daños mentales irreparables.

-¿Esos no los tenia ya antes?-dijo Harry disgustado

-¡Harry!-le reprendió ella

-¿¡Que!?

Todos se echaron a reir hasta que Sirius y Hermione acabaron tosiendo y agarrándose el torso con ambos brazos.+

-Los dos teneis alguna que otra costilla rota, deberíais descansar.

-¿Alguna que otra? me siento como un puzle-se quejo Hermione

-Hala venga a tu cama-la urgio Ron comenzando a llevarla hacia allí.

-¡¡EH!!

La bruja se debatió.

-Ron, hasta hace cinco minutos ella creía que yo estaba muerto, creo que necesitamos estar juntos un rato-pidio Sirius

-Claro, ponernos al dia y tal

-No me lo puedo creer, no están muertos por los pelos y tienen ganas de bromear-Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras Mione se tumbaba con cuidado al lado de Sirius.

-Cualquier cosa que querías tocad la campanilla-dijo Dumbledore mientras conducía a los demás hacia la puerta.

Poco a poco, fueron saliendo y tras cerrar las puertas nuevamente los dejaron solos.

Hermione se encontró con la mirada gris de Sirius y sintió que cada celula de su cuerpo se atraía a él como si fuera un imán, el siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella.

-Volviste a por mí, Mione. No deberías haberte puesto en peligro.

-El que no arriesga, no gana, Era una misión suicida, iban a vengarte. Crei…crei…ya sabes.

-No deberías haberlo hecho, si hubieras muerto…mi corazón se hubiera parado junto al tuyo.

-Si Sirius, pero sin ti yo estaba incompleta, a la mitad y dime ¿Acaso se puede vivir con solo medio corazón?

El sonrio y le acaricio el rostro con cuidado esquivando los moratones.

-Dime, ¿Qué fue de Riddle? Dicen que no hallaron rastro de el

-Oh, eso es una larga historia y ahora hay algo que me urge hacer.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que es-

Ella le corto con un dulce beso, tanteando sus labios una vez mas tras esas dos semanas infernales que le habían parecido siglos sin el.

El beso se fue profundizando hasta que ambos estaban jadeando por aire y sinceramente algo doloridos.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione sintió algo duro contra su muslo.

Sorprendida se aparto de Sirius y le miro a los ojos, el le sonreía pícaramente.

-Hay cosas que están mas alla del bien y del mal-se encongio de hombros, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor lamentándose. Aun asi cogió a Hermione pegándola a el.

-No crees que después vamos a arrepentirnos-se opuso ella sin mucha convicción

-Como tu dices "El que no arriesga, no gana"

Y esas fueros las ultimas palabras coherentes que se dijeron mientras sus cuerpos tomaban las riendas.


End file.
